Lawfully Good
by Petal Parade
Summary: Roselyn, the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, wants nothing more than to learn more about herself and what the world has to offer her. But when Auradon is shaken by the arrival of the descendants of villains, Roselyn's life takes an interesting turn when a certain quick-witted thief takes a sudden interest in her. Will he provide what Roselyn has been searching for her whole life?
1. A Royal Promise

**Chapter One:** A Royal Promise

Hello reader, I'm just going to get straight to the point; this is my first ever fanfiction. Please, bare with me as I will try my best as to keep everyone from Descendants and other Disney movies in character.

I do take criticism, however, I will not be accepting any hurtful or rude comments, just helpful and positive pointers on what I can improve on within my writing. My grammar might be a little off and since I am Australian, I spell the British way.

I started writing this story a month after the first movie was released and I've finally decided to publish it! I **highly** recommend that you read 'Descendants: Isle of the Lost' by Melissa de la Cruz, as this story does contain minor but crucial spoilers to the book, plus it's an overall awesome book for all Disney fans alike!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Descendants or any of the characters, only my ocs and ideas!

* * *

Once upon a time, not so long ago, during a time after all the happily-ever-afters, Beast united all the kingdoms and fairly got elected King of the United States of Auradon. Not long after, he gathered all of the dark fairies and wizards, evil conjures and wicked witches, manipulative viziers and sorcerers, black-hearted kings and queens, conniving thieves, conman and pirates, and declared all of them to be exiled forever on a dreary island named, for the most part, The Isle of the Lost, as punishment for their wrong doings.

There, they remained trapped underneath an enchanted dome-like barrier that made it impossible for them to escape. Stripped of their magic, they were cursed to live in a dystopian wasteland, forgotten by everyone. To them, living without their powers they once possessed was a sentence worse than _death_. (As if that wasn't bad enough, half of them were brought back from the dead, only to be placed on the island just so that they couldn't cause any more havoc ever again).

As the years passed, it was becoming all the more difficult for them to remember their former glory days, where they could use their divine powers and magic to make people cower at the mention of their names, lie and manipulate their way into getting exactly what they wanted, terrorise and threaten those who dare to disobey them, and to transform and disguise their features in order to deceive others. Now, they were belittled to living in landfill, eating it, selling it and even sleeping in it. Having nothing better to do than to scare their own minions and stealing from each other.

They were nothing than just ordinary beings who were no longer remembered and feared like they once were; now, they are waiting and plotting for another chance to get their revenge.

* * *

Across the Sea of Serenity, which separated the Isle of the Lost from the rest of the world, lay the United States of Auradon, a commonwealth of good fortune and wealth; filled with jubilation, sophistication and peacefulness, that encircled all the nearby kingdoms.

For the past two decades, King Beast has governed the charitable and benevolent people of Auradon with wisdom and strong judgement, although his beastly temper could get a little bit out of hand every now and then. But at the end of the day, everyone was blessed to be living in such a heavenly place.

The idyllic kingdom of Auradon accommodated some of the most recognised and respected fairy-tale characters in all the land such as Snow White and the Prince who lounged about in their castle that floated high above the clouds. Cinderella and Prince Charming were living happily and peacefully in Charming Castle, along with Cinderella's mice and bird friends. Aurora and Prince Philip were enjoying a long and happy life, with the three fairies by their sides. Tiana's restaurant was booming with business, as jazz poured out of every window. Tarzan and Jane swung from vine to vine throughout the jungles that bordered Auradon. Merida was enjoying the single life, her fiery red hair flowing in the wind as she rides through the glens of Auradon, firing arrows into the sunset. On the coast, Ariel and Prince Eric had connected their kingdom to the land and sea. To the east, the golden domed roofs of Aladdin and Jasmine's palace still stood in all of its glory. Not far from the sandy dunes of Agrabah was Mulan and Li Shang, guarding the imperial palace, dedicating their lives for the Emperor and all who lived within its walls. Olympus was sitting on top of the tallest mountain in all of Auradon, looking down from the heavens. Meanwhile, the royal sisters of Arendelle were closer than ever, bonding over sandwiches and playing in the snow all day long. But right in the centre was the grandest castle in all of Auradon, its highest towers flying the majestic blue and gold crest of Belle and the Beast, the rulers of Auradon.

But this story starts off towards the south; a hop, skip and a boat ride away there stood the magnificent kingdom of Corona, home to Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, famous for their floating lanterns. After centuries of being an independent kingdom, King Frederic and Queen Arianna finally decided to unite their kingdom with the rest of Auradon.

Twenty years before Corona joined Auradon and after Rapunzel and Eugene got married, King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona happily stepped down from their positions as rulers and handed the responsibility of governing the people of Corona over to Rapunzel and Eugene. Henceforth, the kingdom of Corona was still in its prime, filled with much merriment and liveliness as it possessed when Rapunzel's parents were pregnant. Rapunzel and Eugene were almost elected to be the next King and Queen of Auradon since Corona had always been a wonderful contributor to Auradon's royal council for years, however Beast and Belle won by a landslide. The elections didn't tarnish the strong friendships both of the royal families shared. The two families grew even closer when their children became the best of friends with each other.

Spring was a magical and happy time in the kingdom of Corona; the flowers were in full bloom as the air was filled with a sweet scent of magnolia and lotus. The warmth of the sun shone down upon the vibrant green shoots of grass which were waving in the gentle breeze. The birds and the bees were buzzing overhead, indicating that there was new life all around. There was not a single cloud in the sky, an endless mantle of blue stretched across the mountain tops in the distance.

It was a perfectly perfect day for Queen Belle and King Beast, along with their six-year-old son Prince Benjamin, to be visiting Corona for official royal business. The crowned princess of Corona, eight-year-old Princess Roselyn, was excited to see her best friend once again, after not seeing each other for quite some time due to her parents being incredibly busy with royal duties. Not just that, but Roselyn was also busy, busier than an eight-year-old should; learning everything there was to know about being a princess and, eventually, Queen.

Upon King Beast and Queen Belle's arrival, the children were excused and were sent off to play. Ben and Roselyn did as they were told, making their way to one of their most loved place in the castle; the library. The library itself was huge, but it didn't compare to the library Ben had back home. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room off to the side, everything on it was neat and in its place. Next to the desk, a large globe of the world sat waiting for an adventurer to stumble upon a new world. At the far end of the library, a fireplace stood with two plush armchairs sat on either side of it. The library had at least a hundred shelves, filled with books that had colourful spines that consisted of interesting and intriguing titles. However, Roselyn was looking for one book that she had hidden out of sight.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Ben asked with a smile as he headed for their favourite spot to sit and read the day away.

Roselyn shared Ben's love for books, she may not be as fast as he was when reading, but she kept up to speed with him. To Roselyn, books were a way of escaping to new exciting worlds, where you could meet new people and experience new and exciting cultures and adventures. It gave readers a chance to live a thousand or more lives; reading was just magical.

The princess soon found the book she was looking for, it was hidden at the very back of the library on the lowest shelf, and pulled it out with a struggle.

The book was exceedingly old and Roselyn could barely carry it as it was exceptionally heavy. The cover consisted a bright red apple that had a bite taken out of it, the title of the book was a twisty font that looked to be vines with thorns and the whole cover, back to front, was as black as night.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Roselyn spoke with excitement as she walked over to Ben, her voice echoing off the walls of the library.

Roselyn stopped in front of Ben who was sitting in the reading nook and heaved herself and the book up onto the seat.

"The History of Villains..." Ben read, his eyes widening after every word he read out loud, "Whoa, how did you —"

"I found it in my grandfather's study," Roselyn smiled cheekily, "I found it one day when I was in there with him. It took forever to carry it around, it's so heavy!"

Ben laughed at Roselyn's comment. The two friends got comfy, adjusting themselves on the purple cushioned seats that had matching throw pillows with golden tassels.

Roselyn cracked open the dusty old book with a smile, "This book has everything there is to know about the villains on the Isle of the Lost."

"All of them?" Ben gasped in amazement.

"Yep, every single one of them," Roselyn confirmed proudly, "It updates whenever a new villain is created too!"

"Whoa," The little prince's eyes lit up in delight.

Roselyn skipped to the contents of the book, which contained chapters of all the villains that existed past and present, no wonder the book was as heavy as it was. Ben was flabbergasted, he was practically buzzing with excitement. Never had he seen so much information about the villains that lived on the isle. Ben was sure he could get through this book faster than everyone could say 'bibbidi bobbidi boo'.

Before they proceeded to the first chapter, Ben spoke up, "Hey Roselyn, have you ever wondered what it's like on the isle?"

Roselyn began to twirl a lock of her mousy brown hair – a habit that never broke, before turning her gaze towards the bay window, a silhouette of a dreary island could be seen across the sea. Of course Roselyn wondered what it was like on the Isle of the Lost, though she didn't want her curiosity for the isle to alarm her parents.

The two children yearned to know more about the mysterious island and its inhabitants but they were forbidden to ask or even mention the Isle of the Lost. However, that didn't stop them from finding out the truth. Ben had overheard his parents talking about the strange island from across the sea and decided to do some research of his own. He had informed Roselyn of his findings the next time they visited each other and ever since then they grew ever the more curious about the island.

"Do you think there are kids our age over there?" The little princess questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so," Ben answered back confidently, "Even villains have kids, right?"

Roselyn pondered about it for a moment before Ben inquired, "Do you think they'll have a happily ever after?"

Ever since Roselyn could remember, she had heard her parents story been told almost a thousand times, and throughout the kingdom of Corona, it had become a legendary story that was passed down from generation to generation. Roselyn never got sick of hearing it being retold over and over again. Her parent's story had always inspired her and has taught her valuable life lessons, it even taught her that even a thief could change his ways. So there was hope that people with bad intentions could change and have a happily ever after.

"Anything is possible," Roselyn smiled, her green eyes flashed with hope.

"I promise that when I become king," Ben declared, a determined glint shined within his eyes, "I will let the Isle of the Lost kids come and live here in Auradon!"

"That would be so cool!" Roselyn laughed happily, "We could teach the villain kids to be good!"

"Roselyn," Ben spoke was a serious look on his sweet little face, "Will you promise to help me get the kids of the Isle of the Lost over to Auradon, no matter what anyone else says?"

Roselyn didn't hesitate, "I promise."

For the rest of the day, Ben and Roselyn read about the history of villains, dreaming about the day where good and bad lived together in harmony.


	2. A Royal Proclamation

**Chapter Two:** A Royal Proclamation

"Roselyn?" A voice echoed throughout the castle, travelling down to every corridor and room, "Where are you? You need to get ready!"

Trying to block out the voice, Roselyn rolled her bright green eyes before tucking a strand of her mousy brown hair behind her ear and added another stroke to her painting. Roselyn knew that were was no point in trying to hide from her handmaiden, let alone her mother, they'd eventually find her, but it didn't stop her from trying.

Today was Annual Garden Party King Beast and Queen Belle were hosting. It was always a tradition of theirs to hold a party the day before everyone went back to school for another year. But to be completely honest right now, Roselyn would rather be creating works of art in her studio all day.

Auradon Prep was a great school; Roselyn earned modest results in most of her studies, she had the most amazing friends she could ever ask for. However, there was something missing, life in Auradon, in general, was perfect... _too perfect_. Nothing ever exciting happened; she wanted adventure and excitement. It wasn't that Roselyn was grateful for the privileged life she was born into, it was that the formalities of royal life could get a little boring and repetitive, to say the least. She also felt overwhelmed by the number of responsibilities that was associated with becoming queen someday. Even though she has trained all her life for when that moment came, she still felt terrified and underprepared. Before she became queen, _all she wanted was to learn more about herself and what the world had to offer her._

Roselyn's thoughts were cut short when the doors of her studio creaked as they were pushed open, "Roselyn, there you are! Claire and I have been looking for you everywhere, why didn't you answer us when we called?"

Roselyn held back a groan as she got up from her sitting position, smoothing out her overalls which were covered in different hues of paint and turned around to face her mother.

"Sorry, I must've slipped into one of my daydreams again," Roselyn lied while smiling innocently.

Rapunzel shook her head at her daughter's explanation. Age had been kind to Rapunzel, as she had grown into a beautiful young woman in her early thirties. She had defiantly matured personality-wise, but be that as it may, her energetic and adventurous spirit still remained apparent.

Her appearance hadn't changed much except that her hair wasn't in a pixie cut as it used to be, in fact, it was much longer. Now reaching her waist, it was in an elegant half-up-half-down hairdo with a golden crown with suns and jewels engraved sat upon her head.

"Oh, Roselyn, look at you," Rapunzel sighed in disapproval as she took both of her daughter's hands and inspected them, "You're covered in paint! You know how hard paint is to wash out, it stains!"

Roselyn glanced down at her hands and arms, they were a kaleidoscope of different colours mixed together. She grimaced, no doubt that there was paint on her face as well.

"Like mother, like daughter," Roselyn tittered, smiling at her mother innocently.

Rapunzel shook her head as her lips stretched into a playful smirk, "Go clean yourself up and change out of those dirty clothes, missy. We'll be leaving for the party soon."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Roselyn's lips, "Alright, fine."

* * *

Roselyn tried to scrub the paint off as much as she possibly could, but to no avail, the paint was still evident on her pale skin, it had only faded in the slightest. After a while, she gave up and moved onto her face and scrubbed. Paint was smudged across her nose which hid freckles, as well as her cheeks, forehead, and even her ears.

Roselyn was thankful that she didn't get any in her mousy brown hair. The brown hair was inherited from both her parents, despite her mother being blonde at birth, that was shiny like silk. At a glance, Roselyn looked more like her mother, possessing the same bright green eyes and thin pink lips that could light up any dark room. However, she inherited her charming and elegant personality from her father.

If Roselyn wasn't like her mother enough, she also shared her mother's passion for art. It had basically been a part of Roselyn's life ever since she was young. The only thing she didn't inherit was her mother's long magical golden hair. Rapunzel and Eugene were thankful for that as they didn't want what happened to Rapunzel happen to Roselyn. Roselyn was just an ordinary girl like half of the Auradonian's were; very rarely did the offspring of the heroes and heroines possess magical abilities. Roselyn was disappointed when she didn't develop magic of any kind, she thought it'd be pretty cool to have healing powers so that she would help people if they had gotten hurt or had fallen dearly ill, and who wouldn't want to stay young and healthy forever?

Still, with or without magical powers, Rapunzel and Eugene loved their daughter all the same. Roselyn was the golden child; the sunshine in Rapunzel and Eugene's life that could do no wrong. Yes, Roselyn was indeed a 'goody-two-shoes' and was loved by everyone. She was exactly the sort of person that the people of the Isle of the Lost _despised_.

When Roselyn couldn't get rid of anymore paint off her skin, she then proceeded to strip off her overalls and black t-shirt before slipping into a royal purple coloured crisscross back dress, that reached to her knees. She then stepped into a pair of white strapped wedge-heel sandals that had an ankle strap with a buckle and had small fake purple and pink flowers on the sides.

Exiting the bathroom, Roselyn made a beeline for her vanity complete with a mirror and stool, that was located on the other side of her spacious room. Seating herself onto the soft plush stool, Roselyn picked up some golden bangles and slipped them onto her right wrist.

Roselyn then reached down to open one of the vanity drawers to find a necklace that was safely hidden inside. Taking the necklace out of the drawer, she unclipped the hook and fastened it around her neck, letting fall against her chest. A soft smile graced upon her lips as her hand reached up to touch the price of jewellery carefully as if it would've shattered at the slightest touch.

The pendant was shaped into looking like the crest of Corona, which was a sun. It had been in the royal family for generations, becoming a precious family heirloom. It had been passed down from her grandmother, to her mother and then finally, onto Roselyn. She vowed to cherish it for as long as she had it in her possession.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped Roselyn out of her train of thought, automatically calling out, "Come in!"

Roselyn's father, Eugene, poked his head out from behind the door. Seeing that it was safe to enter, he fully opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Eugene asked enthusiastically, rubbing his hand with anticipation.

King Eugene, soon to be in his forties hadn't changed much, the only thing that was different about him was that the simple shirt and vest he once wore was swapped for regal attire, and a golden crown encrusted with jewels that rested around his head. Eugene had adjusted well to the royal lifestyle, however, it wasn't a cake walk. He had to learn how to change before he could learn how to be a leader and rule over a kingdom.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Roselyn exclaimed with a smile, "I actually can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Well, we best be off then!" Eugene announced before the two exited the room.

* * *

Roselyn smiled as she took in every single detail of the Beast Castle's gardens, it was always so beautiful this time of year. Being in the garden had rekindled some fond memories of when she and Ben would sit in the garden together and read to their little heart's content until it was time for Roselyn to go home. The spring air was filled with the sweet scent of the beautiful red roses that were planted everywhere, as well as the sound of soft and tender music that came from a choir of instruments, which created a relaxing and positive atmosphere.

The sun shone brightly as gentle rays of beamed down from the sky, the trees were bursting with colour and life, and the flowers were in full bloom; it was a perfect day for a party.

Roselyn's glittering green orbs glided over the beauty of the rose garden before she scanned the crowds that were scattered across the grounds. Roselyn's parents had already wandered off somewhere, no doubt they were mingling with other royalty. She was on her own until she spotted a familiar face over by the food table and immediately rushed over.

"Andrew!" Roselyn called out as she reached the food table.

Andrew, who had his mouth stuffed with chocolate brownies, turned his attention to the voice calling him. As he Roselyn approach him, a smile appeared across his face.

"Hey, little cuz!" Andrew should a little too loudly.

Yes, Andrew, the son of Anna and Kristoff, was Roselyn's older cousin by a year. Andrew was the splitting image of his mother; fair complexion, turquoise blue eyes, short strawberry blonde hair and rosy cheeks. However, he possessed his father's broad shoulders.

When Roselyn reached him, Andrew dropped whatever he was holding and engulfed her into a hug. Roselyn could barely breathe due to how tight Andrew was hugging her.

"Uh, Andy, can't breathe!" Roselyn gasped as she struggled to breathe.

Andrew immediately released her from his grip. "Opps, sorry," Andrew apologised, "So how is everything in Corona?" Andrew asked with a smile, "It's been forever since I've seen you all!"

"I know it's been a while," Roselyn agreed, "and everything and everyone have been good, nothing has changed since the last time you visited Corona."

Andrew nodded his head, "That's great; it's the same with the family and Arendelle," Andrew's eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey! We should really get the family together sometime soon, wouldn't that be fun?!"

"That sounds awesome, we'll have to organise a reunion soon," Roselyn reinforced with a smile.

"Hey, guys!" A feminine voice called out behind them. Roselyn and Andrew turned around to see Claire, Roselyn's best friend and lady-in-waiting, heading towards them.

"Hey Claire, glad you could make it," Roselyn greeted, while Andrew just waved as he stuffed a mini cupcake into his mouth.

Once she reached the food table, Claire gave Roselyn a look of annoyance, "Where were you this morning? Your mother and I were looking everywhere for you!"

"I was in my studio, painting," Roselyn answered simply.

Claire shook her head, that was all she needed to hear before turning her attention to Andrew, "Eating again, Andy?" Claire interjected with a smirk, "Do you ever stop?"

Claire, the daughter of Cassandra who was the Captain of Corona's Royal Guard, was given the responsibility of being Roselyn's confidante and best friend. They were the same age, and got along very well, despite them having completely different personalities. Claire's appearance resembled her mother's; pale skin and black shoulder length hair with grey highlights. She shared her mother's love for weapons and combat, as she was fearless would never back down from a fight.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, before answering seriously, "Can't help the fact that I am a growing man, Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes at Andrew's response, while Roselyn suppressed a laugh as Andrew went to laugh at Claire's expression but a few pieces of chewed up cake fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Claire cringed at the sight, "I always thought princes were taught to eat with their mouths close?"

Andrew glared at Claire before he spat back, "Not my fault your face was the reason that made me laugh."

Claire grew angry at his comment, her stormy grey eyes flashing dangerously. Andrew smirked at Claire's reaction, knowing that he won their little banter. Andrew and Claire were always at each other's throats; Andy knew how to push Claire's buttons and he got a laugh out of her reactions because it was "fun to mess with her".

"Guys, that's enough!" Roselyn pleaded, standing in front of them to break up any potential fight.

"Now, have any of you seen Ben around?" Roselyn asked before she scanned the gardens for any sign of her friend.

"Nope," Andrew answered simply as he devoured some food he had piled onto a plate.

"Sorry, haven't seen him," Claire shook her head, "Audrey must've dragged him away somewhere. That girl doesn't know when to leave him alone!"

Roselyn winced at the mention of Audrey; she'd rather not go anywhere near her today, however, she knew that it was inevitable. Audrey wasn't exactly the nicest person, in fact, she was just plain rude and conceited. Roselyn wondered how a guy like Ben was attracted to a girl like Audrey. They were complete opposites and in Roselyn's opinion, Ben deserved way better than her.

"Okay, well," Roselyn snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm off to find Ben. I'll see you guys around."

The three friends bid their goodbyes before Roselyn started to wander around the garden, trying to spot Ben within the crowd.

 _'Where could Ben be?'_ Roselyn wondered to herself, _'Obviously, they're not here, Audrey would want total privacy…the gazebo!_ ', Roselyn immediately made her way towards the gazebo.

The gazebo was hidden behind a forest of willow trees, in which the branches and leaves hung low. It was built on the side of a beautiful open lake, surrounded by wild flowers; it was the perfect place to get away from it all.

As Roselyn walked along the forest path, she wasn't prepared for what she saw up ahead; Ben and Audrey locking lips with each other. Roselyn couldn't help but cringe at the sight. As she reached the gazebo, Roselyn stopped at the base before she avoided her gaze; waiting for them to notice her presence. After a couple of seconds, Roselyn cleared her throat loudly and the couple finally broke apart.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Roselyn said innocently, trying to hide a smirk.

"Roselyn!" Ben gave her an awkward laugh before began to fix his suit, "No, no, you weren't interrupting anything!"

Audrey gave him a look before she crossed her arms, obviously not impressed by Roselyn's intrusion.

Roselyn nodded before turning to Audrey, "Good, because I was hoping that I could have a moment with Ben." Roselyn asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure!" Audrey said in a sickeningly sweet tone, before sending one of her best fake smiles towards Roselyn and stepped down the stairs of the gazebo.

Once Audrey's back was completely turned towards Ben, Audrey sent Roselyn a viscous glare in which Roselyn chose to ignore. After Audrey walked away, Roselyn rolled her eyes and walked up the gazebo stairs.

"Sorry about that, Roselyn," Ben chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nearly lost my lunch back there," Roselyn grimaced as she stood next to Ben, leaning against the railings of the gazebo.

Ben could help but crack a smile at Roselyn's comment. Following Roselyn, Ben leaned against the gazebo rails too, looking out towards the lake. "Remember when we were young and we both promised that the Isle of Lost kids would be able to come and live in Auradon?" Ben asked all of sudden.

"How could I forget? We talked about it all the time," Roselyn reminisced back to those simple times, "Well, we still do."

"Well, since my coronation is coming up soon," Ben started, "I've thought long and hard about what I want my first proclamation to be."

Roselyn's green eyes lit up in excitement, but Ben held up a hand as of to silence her, "Don't too excited just yet, I still have to run it by my parents first."

"Oh," Roselyn's excitement died down, she paused for a second before she spoke, "What do you think they'll say when you do tell them?"

"To be honest, I don't really know how they would react to such a proclamation," Ben replied.

Roselyn's expression softened, "Don't worry Ben, everything will be fine. I'm sure your parents will understand after you've explained why you want to make this happen."

Ben listened carefully to everything Roselyn said, nodding as she explained. "So, do you have any one of the descendants in mind?" Roselyn asked curiously.

"Yes, but it's only a small group of four. We're only going to start off small at first," Ben explained, Roselyn nodded eagerly, wanting to know who the children Ben had in mind.

"The first four shall be the children of Cruella de Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Maleficent." Ben listed.

Roselyn was shocked; Ben wanted to invite the descendants, who were related to some of the evilest villains there ever was, over to Auradon. "Those are some pretty bold candidates," Roselyn pointed out, "I hope your parents agree to this."

"I hope so as well," Ben said with a crooked smile, "I have a coronation fitting after the party, I'll tell my parents about my proclamation then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Roselyn exclaimed, "I wish I could be with you when you tell them, though."

"Me too." Ben agreed.

"Well, since I can't be with you when you tell them, I'll give you a little bit of advice now," Roselyn began, "Keep it simple and straight to the point and stand your ground, and no matter what, I'll always back you up if they don't agree to it."

"Thanks, Roselyn," Ben replied with a small smile, "I can always count on you and your stubbornness to get me through."

Roselyn giggled, "No problem, glad I could help, and I'm sure your parents will accept your proclamation. After all, you're going to be the future king of Auradon soon! They have to let you make your own decisions someday."

 _'She's right,'_ Ben thought silently, _'Sooner or later, I'll have to make my own decisions. It's time my parents let me decide for myself for a change.'_

"Be sure to text me later on how it went," Roselyn commented and Ben nodded in conformation.

* * *

Later that night, Roselyn was sketching in her sketchbook while she waited for Ben to text her. Roselyn hoped that everything went well with Ben's parents because, in her opinion, Auradon really needed this proclamation to happen. The people of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost needed to accept one another and let go of their vendetta they had against each other. Ben and Roselyn have dreamed of this moment ever since they were kids and they weren't going to let anyone ruin this for them.

Suddenly, a bing from Roselyn's phone alerted her that she had a text message. Roselyn began to grow excited as she drove for her lavender coloured iPhone, and found a text from Ben on the lock screen.

 **Ben:** So…I told my parents

Immediately, she unlocked her phone, tapped on the text message icon, and immediately started typing a response.

 **Roselyn:** That's great! How did it go?

 **Ben:** Well, at first they weren't so happy about the idea. But after I explained that the children were innocent, I convinced them to let them come live in Auradon!

 **Roselyn:** Really?! Oh my gosh, that's awesome! I knew you could pull it off!

 **Ben:** Haha, thanks for believing in me Roselyn. They're arriving tomorrow!

 **Roselyn:** Tomorrow, that soon? (Not that I'm complaining!) I can't wait! We'll finally show everyone in Auradon that the villain kids aren't like their parents!

 **Ben:** Can't wait!

 **Roselyn:** Now I won't be able to sleep, I'm just too excited!

 **Ben:** Same here, and I was hoping that you would come and meet them tomorrow with me, Audrey and Fairy Godmother? I need some moral support :)

 **Roselyn:** That'd be awesome! Wait…did you say, Audrey? Did you tell her?

 **Ben:** I might have…

 **Roselyn:** …You told her before me?

 **Ben:** I'm sorry Roselyn, but if it makes you feel any better, pretty much everyone has heard about my proclamation by now

 **Roselyn:** Fine, apology accepted cause I can't stay mad at my best friend :)

 **Ben:** But seriously, I'm worried about how information circulates in this kingdom

 **Roselyn:** Haha, same

 **Ben:** Well, I gotta get to bed, we have got a big day tomorrow!

 **Roselyn:** Yeah, same, night Ben, see you tomorrow at school!

Roselyn locked her phone, placing it on her bedside table before letting out a squeal of excitement. She then turned her head towards her balcony, before rushing out onto the balcony, peering over at the Isle the Lost from the horizon, the soft breeze blowing through her hair. Roselyn had a good feeling about tomorrow, that life at Auradon Prep was going to be anything but bland now.


	3. Auradon

**Chapter Three:** Auradon Prep

 **Mal**

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 **Jay**

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 **Evie**

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 **Carlos**

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next — like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 **Mal**

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 **Jay**

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 **Evie**

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 **Carlos**

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 **Mal and Evie**

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next — like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

Evil laughter and snickers broke out; the four teens were truly rotten to the core. As a mother walked by with her young child in a waggon, Mal stooped down before snatching the lollipop out of the toddler's hand. Mal turned around and held the lollipop up triumphantly for the others to see. The four laughed obnoxiously amongst themselves.

Suddenly, everyone in the streets began to scamper away in a panic as they saw two ugly looking henchmen approach. That meant one thing; her royal wickedness, Maleficent, Mistress of Evil had decided to grace them with her presence. She was the definition of evil, her piercing green eyes flashed dangerously while carrying a sceptre that was there for aesthetic purposes. When the henchmen parted, they reveal her wickedness.

"Hi, mum," Mal greeted as she turned around and smirked mischievously.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent said with a hint of amusement, "I'm so disappointed."

Mal's face scrunched up, "But it was from a baby?"

Mal held the lollipop out for her mother to see, feeling rather proud of herself. The others, Evie, Jay and Carlos snickered behind her. Maleficent took the lollipop from her daughter and inspected it and threw it to the ground. Maleficent's lips dropped into a frown, and the mother and her crying child quickly walked away.

"Mum," Mal sighed in irritation.

"That's child's play, Mal." Maleficent scolded, "It's the details that make the difference between mean and truly evil!"

Mal shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her mother always had to scorn her for her efforts in trying to cause chaos on this stupid island. There wasn't much to do except terrorise the locals.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms," Maleficent gestured grandly, reminiscing about her past.

Mal mouthed along: "Cursing entire kingdom!" as she rolled her eyes.

Maleficent turned and smirked at her daughter, "Walk with me."

Maleficent guided her daughter a few feet away from the others, out of earshot.

"See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts," Maleficent explained in a surprisingly soft tone, "How to be me!"

Mal twirled her hair, "I know that, and I'll do better."

Maleficent didn't even acknowledge her daughter's words. "Oh! There is news!" Maleficent announced whipping around to face the teens, Mal joined the others, "You four have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon."

Almost immediately, Jay, Evie and Carlos tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Maleficent's henchman.

"What?!" Mal shrieked, "Mum, you have to be joking!"

The three villain kids stopped struggling against their captors, staring at Maleficent in shock, before being released.

"Nope!" Maleficent shook her head, "You'll be joining the bastion of privilege and exclusivity of Auradon Prep." Maleficent cringed as those words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Mum! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal spat in disgust, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And perfect princes!" Evie sighed dreamily as she stepped beside Mal.

Mal gave her a dangerous glare. Evie's face then turned into one of disgust, "Ugh!"

"I don't do _uniforms_ unless it's leather, you feel me." Jay chuckled with a smirk as he

held his hand up for Carlos to give him a high five.

Carlos ignored Jay's gesture as he stepped forward hesitantly, "I-I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mum says they're rapid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

Jay smirked before he snuck up behind Carlos and barked in his ear. Carlos jumped in fright, as Jay laughed in amusement. Jay loved to torture the younger boy, it gave him something to do rather than steal junk on this boring island.

"Yeah, mum, we're not going!" Mal protested.

"You're thinking too small, darling," Maleficent said, "It's all about world domination!"

Maleficent then beckoned her henchmen as she turned on her heel, her cloak sweeping around and took off down the empty street. "Mal!" Maleficent sang as she beckoned her forth. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos all exchanged weary glances and followed Maleficent.

* * *

"You _will_ go and you _will_ find the Fairy Godmother and you _will_ bring me back her magic wand." Maleficent instructed, lounging on her makeshift 'throne'.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns," Maleficent replied simply.

"Um, I-I think she meant us." Carlos gestured to the teens and himself.

Maleficent stood and beckoned Mal over to her, completely ignoring Carlos, "It's all about you and me, darling. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, who doesn't?" Mal responds with a smirk before shrugging.

"Well, then get me that wand!" Maleficent interjected, "and you and I can see all that and so much more! With that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

On the other side of the room, the Evil Queen was sitting at the table admiring her reflection in her mirror, "Our will."

Cruella de Vil, who was across from the Evil Queen, nodded in agreement.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent corrected, waving it off, "and if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy," Maleficent smirked.

"Wha — Mum!" Mal tried to protest but was silenced by her mother staring intensely into Mal eyes.

The staring contest was a test of power, focus and dominance; between Mal and her mother, Maleficent always won but that didn't stop Mal from trying to best her. It was beginning to get all too much for Mal, so she tore her gaze away. "Ugh, fine, whatever," Mal muttered in defeat. Maleficent smirked triumphantly.

"Evie! My little evilette in training." The Evil Queen beckoned her daughter sweetly.

Evie rushed over to her mother and sat across the table from her mother. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Evil Queen requested, "and lots and lots of mirrors!" Both mother and daughter said in unison, Evie beamed as she clasped her hands.

"No laughing, wrinkles!" The Evil Queen gasped. Evie's smile vanished, putting on a poker face. Maleficent stared at the two and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos." Cruella rejected as she ran a hand through her son's hair, "I'd miss him too much."

"Really, mum?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes! Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur and scrape my bunions off my feet?" Cruella explained as she kicked up a leg and Carlos caught her leg in his arms.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella reminded him softly.

Carlos paled as he shook his head, "Oh, no! I-I'm not going!"

Maleficent scoffed in frustration.

Jafar turned around to the group. "Well, Jay isn't going either! I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar replied before turning to his son, "What did you score?"

Jay smirked as he pulled various stolen items out from underneath his clothes, the last item was an old lamp. Jafar practically jumped for joy once he saw the lamp as he snatched it from Jay and rubbed it furiously.

"Dad," Jay interrupted, "I already tried." Jafar groaned in disappointment as he shoved it back into Jay's hands.

Maleficent was beginning to lose her patience.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," The Evil Queen announced. Evie gasps as she raises her hand up to the middle of her eyebrows. The Evil Queen soon plucked the stray hair.

"What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent roared, "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge!"

"Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!" Maleficent reminded.

"Ouch," Evil Queen grumbled at Maleficent's words.

Maleficent turned to Jafar, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!"

Jafar shook his fist, waving a wooden spoon that he had in hand before Jay calmed him down.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Maleficent rounded.

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella cackled manically, stroking the stuffed dog toy which was stuck to her shoulder, "They didn't get Baby!"

"And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all," Maleficent added, "Will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and relentless little prince."

Maleficent stands from her makeshift throne, "Villains, our day has finally come!"

Maleficent makes her away across the room before glancing at the Evil Queen and demanding, "Hildy, give her the magic mirror."

The Evil Queen takes out a small antique mirror about the size of her palm and hands it over to a hesitant Evie. "This is your magic mirror?" Evie frowned, she didn't look too impressed.

"It ain't what it used to be, then again neither are we." Both the Evil Queen and Maleficent chuckled, "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie sighed dreamily.

"Like my waistline," The Evil Queen joked.

"Like the magic wand, get it through your thick skulls!" Maleficent scowled. "Now, my spell book, where is that blasted thing…" Maleficent drifted off, trying to remember where she last put it.

The Evil Queen pointed to the fridge behind her. Maleficent threw herself against the 'safe' as she called it, and threw the door open.

"My spell book — come, darling, come!" Maleficent beckons her daughter as she located it and plucked it out of the fridge. Mal rushed to her mother's side.

"It won't work here, but it will in Auradon." Maleficent explained stroking the book before turning to the Evil Queen, "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining live?"

"Like it was yesterday," The Evil Queen nodded her head as she reminisced.

"Now, Mal, you will be making your own memories," Mal went to grab the book but Maleficent moved away from her reach, "By doing exactly what I tell you," Maleficent shoved the book into Mal's chest.

Suddenly a beep was heard from outside, everyone in the room jumped before preparing to head down the stairs.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered, before jumping off the table.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" The Evil Queen asked her daughter.

"Me!" Evie answered while admiring her reflection in the magic mirror. The Evil Queen cleared her throat, eyeing her daughter. "You!" Evie corrected.

"Yes! Now let's go," Evil Queen clapped her hands and ushered her daughter out of the door.

Jafar took his son aside and said, "Now recite our mantra."

"There's no team in 'i'," Jay recited with a grin.

"Oh, run along, you're making me tear up!" Jafar beamed at his son.

After Jay leaves the room and after Jafar looted some items off the table, Maleficent and Mal were the only ones left. Maleficent lead her daughter over to the balcony, which overlooked the streets of the Isle of the Lost and Auradon could be seen in the distance.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders," Maleficent taunted, "Don't blow it."

Maleficent smirks at her daughter before walking off, leaving her daughter in a daze.

"Mal!" Maleficent called over her shoulder. Mal shook herself out of her daze and rushed down to join the rest. Mal was more determined than ever to prove herself to her mother, no matter what it took, she will get that wand even if she had to take it by force.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Auradon, Roselyn was practically buzzing with excitement as the limo she was in pulled up out the front of Auradon Prep.

When the car came to a complete stop, Roselyn grabbed her purple canvas backpack which had white paint splatters printed on it and got out of the limo before the driver even had a chance to get out himself. Once the driver stepped out of the limo, Roselyn was already half way down the path. "Thanks, Eddie!" Roselyn thanked over her shoulder with a smile. Eddie chuckled before he nodded and tipped his hat to her before he got back into the limo once again and drove off.

Roselyn stopped to smooth out her soft lavender coloured peter pan collared dress before she swung her backpack over her shoulders and made her way towards the entrance of Auradon Prep. As her attention turned towards the entrance, Roselyn saw Ben just as he was on his way out of the building, with Audrey who was hanging off his left arm.

"Hey, guys!" Roselyn greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Roselyn, you excited?" Ben asked with enthusiasm.

As Roselyn was about to answer him but was cut off by Audrey, "Hang on, you're not actually supporting this insane proclamation, are you?"

"This is what Ben and I have always wanted ever since we were kids!" Roselyn began, "Besides, I would never doubt my best friend, and I promised that I would support him through this important decision. Plus, I think that it would a nice change to see new faces."

Ben smiled brightly at his best friend, he knew he could always count on Roselyn to back him up. Audrey just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You cannot be serious," Audrey scoffed rolling her eyes, "Well, I, for one think it's a terrible idea."

"Come on Audrey, just give them a chance." Ben pleaded as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

After a while Audrey sighed, indicating to Ben that he had won this fight, "Oh alright, anything for my Benny Boo, but I still think it's a terrible idea."

Roselyn had to bite down hard on her bottom lip in order to not lash out at Audrey. That girl brought out the worst in Roselyn, as she made her blood boil.

The sound of heels suddenly caught the three teens attention, they all turned around to see Fairy Godmother rushing out from the entrance of the school towards them with a marching band in tow.

 _'Is a marching band really that necessary? We don't want to scare them off with the bands horrible playing,_ ' Roselyn thought as the marching band began to set up beside them. Students stood on the grass, with flags in hand preparing to welcome the new students.

"How wonderful, you three are already out here to welcome the new students!" Fairy Godmother beamed with delight. "Would you three be able to show the new students around for me after introductions?" Fairy Godmother asked kindly, clasping her hands together.

The Fairy Godmother was the headmistress of Auradon Prep, so Roselyn decided that it was best not to argue with her. Audrey was about to protest when Roselyn elbowed her in the rib, and smiled sweetly, "Of course Fairy Godmother, we would love to show them around!"

Audrey glared at Roselyn, and she gave a glare back. Fairy Godmother then gasped excitedly, "Oh! Here they come, everybody look alive!"

As if on cue, the marching band started to play a loud cheery tune and the students started waving their flags with enthusiasm. Roselyn's heart sped up, she couldn't believe that she was going to meet the descendants of villains from the Isle of the Lost. Roselyn began fixing up her hair and smoothed out her dress, before clasping her hands in front of her smiling softly.

The limo came to a stop and the driver immediately stepped out of the car. The driver then made his way to the back of the car before he stopped at the last door and opened it

A boy that was as young as fourteen that had black and white hair, white at the tips and black at the roots, fair skin that was covered in light freckles, and had red, black and white clothing came tumbling out of the limo while kicking, yelling and screaming. He was followed by another boy, who looked about eighteen. He had long dark hair, a red beanie on his head, dark olive skin, muscular build and his clothes had a colour palette of dark browns, reds and yellows. They were both fighting and arguing over some type of scarf. Not exactly the kind of entrance Roselyn was expecting.

Two girls suddenly emerged from the limo, manoeuvring around the two fighting boys. The first one had beautiful long ocean blue hair but her fringe was pulled back into a V-braid. She perfect fair skin and her clothes were a mix of blue, black and white. Around her neck was a ruby red necklace that was shaped like a heart. The second one had curly purple hair that reached just a little bit over her shoulders, piercing green eyes, fair skin and her outfit consisted with the colours of green, magenta, black and dark purple. They both looked about sixteen.

The marching band came to a stop and the students ceased cheering and waving their flags. The marching band parted way, as Fairy Godmother walked over to them with a smile and her arms open wide as if she was going to hug them, Ben, Audrey and Roselyn followed closely behind Fairy Godmother.

"Guys, guys, we have an audience," The girl with the purple hair hissed. The two boys immediately stopped quarrelling, while the blue haired girl twirled in delight, taking in the scenery.

"Just cleaning up!" The boy with the long dark hair let out a chuckle while smiling at Fairy Godmother. "Get up," He hissed at the younger boy who he then pulled up roughly, chocolate was evident all around his mouth.

"Leave it like you found it ~" Fairy Godmother sang cheerfully, "And by that, I mean just leave it."

The older boy threw the items that he had into the back of the limo hesitantly. Turning on his heel, he caught sight of Roselyn, his chocolate brown eyes never wavered. Roselyn's gaze shifted towards the ground shyly as the boy swaggered his way over to Roselyn, she looked up to see him crossing his arms in an attempt to show off his biceps.

"Hello gorgeous," The boy drawled out seductively, "The names Jay."

Before Roselyn could reply, Jay grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles. Caught off guard at the gesture, Roselyn froze as her cheeks turned crimson, and Jay smirked at her reaction. For what seemed like an eternity, Roselyn finally snatched her hand back. She then noticed Jay eyeing her necklace and Roselyn was about to cover her necklace with her hand when Fairy Godmother stuck her head in between the two.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother," Fairy Godmother introduced before doing a little curtsy, "Headmistress."

The purple haired girl eyes widened, "The Fairy Godmother? As in bippity-boppity-boo?"

"Bippity-boppity-you know it," Fairy Godmother nodded. Roselyn snorted at the pun.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared out of nowhere." The purple haired girl chuckled with a smile, "With that _sparkly wand_ and warm smile, and that _sparkly wand_!"

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" Fairy Godmother smiled, waving her hands in front of her as she quoted her saying.

The four villain kids just stood there, looking at the Fairy Godmother like she was loopy. _'Well, I can't blame them...she sorta is loopy,'_ Roselyn thought, was her mind wandered.

"It's so good to finally meet you all." Ben stepped forward, along with Audrey and Roselyn, "I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin!" Audrey corrected quickly with a grin, "Soon to be king!"

The dark blue haired girl suddenly lit up and walked towards Ben, "You had me at prince. My mum's a queen which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." Audrey glared at the girl. The dark blue haired girls smile flattered and she backed away.

 _'Technically, the Evil Queen does have royal status here in Auradon. By marriage, Queen Grimhilde is a queen since she was Snow White's step-mother, so that does technically make her royalty,'_ Roselyn thought to herself, hoping she would get to say that in the future to the poor girl.

"This is Audrey." Ben introduced with an awkward chuckle.

" _Princess_ Audrey!" Audrey corrected him yet again. "His girlfriend!" Audrey took her hand in his and smirks at him, "Right, Benny-Boo."

Ben didn't say anything to her except nod in her direction. "Last, and certainly not least, Roselyn, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene." Ben introduced with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Roselyn smiled brightly, as she twirled a lock of her mousy brown hair.

Jay winked in her direction, which made Roselyn's cheeks turn a deeper shade of crimson this time. Jay smirked victoriously, he seemed pleased with the way Roselyn was reacting to his advances.

"Oh my gosh, your mother is the Rapunzel?!" The blue haired girl gasped as she rushed up to Roselyn, "I am a big fan of your mother, especially for her hair!" The teen squealed in excitement.

"Ben, Audrey and Roselyn are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow," Fairy Godmother said with a smile, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from Eight to eleven, and we have a little thing about curfews."

The four Isle children scoffed in disgust at the mention of curfews. The Fairy Godmother then lead the marching band away, leaving the seven teens alone. Ben started to introduce himself one by one, which was an awkward start.

"This is a momentous occasion, that I hope will go down in history. As the day our two peoples begin to heal," Ben announced in a princely fashion.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," Roselyn turned to the dark blue haired girl.

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie smiled, nodding her head.

"Roselyn," Roselyn nodded her head and smiled back.

Roselyn introduced herself to the boy with black and white hair who was Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil. The purple haired girl was Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Queen of all Evil. There was no doubt in Roselyn's mind that Jay was the son of Jafar, she couldn't even look Jay in the eye as she was still flustered from earlier. _What was wrong with her?_

"Hey, your Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey spoke up, "Yeah you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parent's and stuff."

Mal's eyes widen in the sudden realisation that Audrey was Sleeping Beauty's daughter.

Audrey began, "Oh, my mums Aurora, Sleeping —"

"Beauty!" Mal finished, "Yeah, I've heard the name, and I totally _do not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their _stupid christening_."

"Water under the bridge," Audrey glared with a fake smile. "Tots!" Mal said in a fake happy tone. Both girls laughed for a second before it died down, the two glaring at each other.

Ben chuckled nervously before clapping his hands together and grasping them, snapping the girls out of their glaring contest, "Okay! So, how about a tour?"

Roselyn brightened up and started to follow Ben and Audrey. "Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school, by my father, when he became king," Ben explained, walking up to a statue before he stopped.

Ben raised his hands and clapped a few times. The statue that was of Ben's father in his human form, transformed into his beastly form. This caused Carlos to scream in fright and jump into Jay's arms bridal style. Audrey lets out an obnoxious scoff. Roselyn gives her a dirty look before she elbowed her in the rib, Audrey yelped and glared at Roselyn. Roselyn just ignored the glare.

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured, "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, mum won't let him on the couch," Ben replied in all seriousness.

Mal just stared at Ben, trying really hard not to crack a smile. Roselyn had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing because it was true. Audrey then pulled Ben along, once again giving Roselyn a dirty look which made her roll her eyes. Roselyn again followed Ben and Audrey into the school, the children of the Isle of the Lost following close behind.

"So do you guys have a lot of magic here? Like wands and stuff like that?" Mal asked once the group were inside the building.

 _'Mal mentions wands quite a lot, maybe she has a secret obsession with them or something?'_ Roselyn thought, feeling a little suspicious of Mal.

"Yes, it exists, of course, but it's been retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals," Ben explained.

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal summed.

"That's true! Our royal blood line goes back hundreds of years," Audrey commented smugly, before pulling Ben's arm around her shoulders.

 _'She's rubbing it in to make them feel inferior to us,'_ Roselyn thought, as she became really annoyed with Audrey now.

From the corner of Ben's eye, he spots someone from upstairs, leaving Audrey he beckoned, "Doug! Doug, come down."

Doug was the son of Dopey and unlike his father, he could talk and was of normal height for a sixteen-year-old boy. He was rather shy and timid, possessing a brain rather than brawn; he wouldn't hurt a fly. Doug did as he was told, rushing down the stairs and stood next to Ben.

"This is Doug, he's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms," Ben paused, looking at Mal, "I'll see you later, okay, and if there's anything you need, feel free to —"

"Ask Roselyn!" Audrey grinned, cutting her boyfriend off.

"Wha —" Roselyn said in shock.

After that Audrey quickly dragged Ben away from the group. Roselyn watched the couple turn the corner before she turned to the group of teens in front of her, she didn't know what to do or say. Thank goodness Doug was still here.

"Hey, Doug, can you take over for me?" Roselyn asked kindly, "I gotta do some… stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Doug nodded his head with a smile.

"Thank you!" Roselyn breathed a sigh of relief as she readjusted her backpack before turning to the group yet again, "Okay guys, I'm sorry to go so soon but I'll be leaving you with Doug. I'll see you guys around, and if you guys have any questions just come to Doug or me."

Roselyn bid her goodbyes to the group, and as she was about to walk off, Jay gave her one last wink. Blushing madly, her eyes shifted towards the floor. Roselyn picked up her walking pace and raced up the stairs, making her way to her dorm.

* * *

Roselyn retreated to her dorm for the rest of the day, only coming out for dinner, before she returned to her dorm for the night. Roselyn had slipped into a white t-shirt and lilac coloured pyjama bottoms that had mini yellow suns on them before snuggling into her comfy warm bed and quietly sketching in her sketchbook. She loved being in her pyjamas it made Roselyn feel happy, safe and content.

However, her mind was anything but content, more like restless as it was replaying what had happened that morning. Roselyn was caught off guard when Jay started flirting with her as it was a first for her, no one attempted to flirt with her as far as she knew. She was more supposed when Jay didn't even acknowledge Audrey. Roselyn was interrupted from her thoughts when the door to the room suddenly opened.

Claire appeared from the doorway and entered the room, before shutting and locking the door. Claire was Roselyn's roommate, and it was better than getting stuck with Audrey like Lonnie was.

"Hey," Claire greeted.

"Hi," Roselyn replied back simply.

"Are you feeling okay?", Claire indicated suspiciously, "You were unusually quiet during dinner."

"Oh yeah, I-I guess I'm a little tired," Roselyn lied as she gave her friend a smile.

Claire raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Okay," she drawled, "So, how were first impressions with the villain kids?"

Like Audrey, Claire also didn't like the idea of letting the descendants of villains come over to Auradon. Roselyn was more determined to prove that those teens were good.

"Claire, they aren't 'villain kids', they're just normal teenagers like us that never had the proper guidance or good influences," Roselyn explained.

"Exactly. They've had _no_ guidance whatsoever. They've grown up with _bad_ influences all their lives," Claire argued, "Roselyn, this could become a really big problem for Auradon. I don't know why King Beast ever allowed them into Auradon. What if they turned on us?"

Roselyn stopped drawing, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That won't happen!" Roselyn denied, "They seemed normal."

"But how do you know that?" Claire rested her hands on her hips, "For all we know, they could be planning to take over Auradon right now!"

Roselyn scoffed at Claire's paranoia before continuing on with her drawing, "I doubt that every much."

Roselyn couldn't believe it. First Audrey and now Claire, and pretty soon everyone else would be blinded by Audrey's wrongly justified opinions about those four misunderstood teens. Roselyn wished for everyone to try and to know them first before jumping to conclusions. Roselyn was determined to befriend all of them and get to know them, she just hoped that she wouldn't fall to Audrey's way of thinking.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you," Claire insisted, taking a seat on her bed, "Come on, you know you wanna vent about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Roselyn shook her head.

"Ah, so there _is_ something bothering you!" Claire pressed further.

Roselyn knew that Claire wouldn't give up until she told her what was wrong and before long, Roselyn let a groan escape from her lips, "Ugh, fine, I'll tell you."

Claire's lips spread into a cocky smirk. Roselyn was hesitant, Claire wasn't so good at giving advice when it came to boys.

"I froze, okay!" Roselyn blurted out dramatically, "I didn't know what to do! He was flirting and I — God I must've looked like an idiot!"

"Ah, I see, a guy was flirting with you and you choked, right?" Claire predicted.

Roselyn nodded her head before she buried her face in her hands.

"Tell me who he is so that I can decide whether or not to break his fingers or his toes," Claire growled before cracking her knuckles.

"No need to resort to violence, Claire," Roselyn lifted her head out of her hands, chuckling at her best friend's comment.

"Aw man," Claire grumbled to herself, crossing her arms and slumped against the headboard of her bed.

Roselyn shook her head at Claire's disappointed scowl, "His name is J-Jay and he is one of the children from the Isle of the Lost."

Claire stared at Roselyn with wide eyes, "He wouldn't happen to be the one with the long hair and huge biceps, would it?"

"Well," Roselyn drifted off, blushing madly before she twirled her hair around her index finger.

A look of shock spread across Claire's features, "Oh no, no, no, no," she shook her head rapidly, "Roselyn, you gotta be careful around that guy and never know, he might possess the power of manipulation, just like his father."

The mention of Jay's father got Roselyn thinking; should she be scared of him due to his heritage? Of course she'll be more cautious around him. Roselyn had the feeling that Claire was hinting that she should avoid him completely.

"Look," Claire spoke up with a sigh, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you under my watch."

Roselyn smiled softly, "Thanks for the concern, Claire, but I'm a big girl," her smile then turned into a confident smirk, "I think I can handle myself."

"Just promise to be careful around him, okay?" Claire told in all seriousness.

"I promise," Roselyn vowed.

Soon after, the girls stayed up a couple of hours past their curfew, talking about random subjects until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** My only complaint about the movie is that I didn't like how they portrayed Maleficent. Her character was...weird, to say the least, so I made her a little less weird and a little more evil in this story!


	4. Goodness

**Chapter Four:** Goodness

 _'_ _Maybe staying up past curfew probably wasn't the best idea,'_ Roselyn thought as she yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. Roselyn was currently trying to pay attention in her first class of the school year and already she wished for the year to end.

"You're lookin' a bit tired there, lass." A thick Scottish accent broke through Roselyn's thoughts.

Roselyn turned her head sluggishly to her right to face another one of her many best friends at Auradon Prep. Meraud, the son of Merida. Yes, Merida did marry eventually, however, her husband decided that he didn't want to be tied down anymore, so he left Merida to raise Meraud on her own.

Meraud was stoic externally and was a man of a few words but underneath, he was a total sweetheart; inheriting his mother's wild and fiery curly red hair which was in a messily tied up ponytail, and his mother's amazing archery skills. Physically, he was very toned, possessing triceps and biceps galore. Earning the right to be one of the hottest guys on campus. Wasn't Roselyn's idea, it was a small group of girls (Audrey, Lonnie and Scarlett) from Auradon Prep. They all made up a list and Meraud happened to be on the list, as well as Andrew, Chad and Ben.

 _'Jay might give the other boys a run for their money. Although, he is the son of one of the evillest villains of all time. So that factor might be off-putting to the other girls, but that shouldn't matter,'_ Roselyn thought, before shaking the idea out of her head.

She didn't know what she was saying nor thinking because she was half asleep, however that didn't stop Roselyn from wondering, _'I wonder if the boys made a list of the hottest girls on campus. No doubt Audrey would be on there; on top of the list. But the important question would be is, where would I be? Second, third, in between or last place? Would I even be on that list?'_

Roselyn knew she was too tired to function, due to her mind running wild, thinking of crazy and ridiculous ideas. _'I'm never sleeping past curfew again...'_ Roselyn knew she was lying to herself though.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...Claire and I stayed up past curfew," Roselyn mumbled, rubbing her face even more.

Meraud shook his head with a slight grin before patting Roselyn's head lightly, "Well let that be a lesson to you, lass."

Roselyn didn't have the energy to give Meraud a snarky comeback, so she just let out a groan before banging her forehead on the table. A few minutes later, a chime from the clock tower could be heard throughout the halls of Auradon Prep, signalling that it was the end of class. Roselyn's head shot up and began packing up her things into her canvas backpack. Meraud chuckled at Roselyn's actions before getting up from his seat.

As soon as Roselyn got out of her seat the teacher, Flora, one of the good fairies, stopped her, "Roselyn dear, could you come here for a moment?"

Meraud stopped and turned around to see what was keeping Roselyn. "I'll see you later, Meraud," Roselyn said with a small smile.

Meraud nodded in understanding, before shooting her a smile that could make any girl swoon as he walked out of the classroom, leaving only Roselyn and the teacher. "Miss Flora, am I in some sort of trouble?" Roselyn asked, twirling a strand of her hair nervously.

"Good heavens no dear, I just need a favour from you," Flora chuckled, "Would you ever be so kind as to take these early dismissal papers to Fairy Godmother for her to sign off and then the front office?" Flora asked politely before instructing, "She is in the Remedial Goodness 101 class on the west side."

Despite how tired she was, she couldn't say no to a teacher. Roselyn was too much of a goody two shoes to turn down a teacher's request. Plus, she had a free period now so at least this would give her something to do than to actually get around to studying. "Of course, Miss Flora," Roselyn smiled as she took the papers, which were attracted to a clipboard from Miss Flora's hands.

"Thank you, dear," Miss Flora smiled brightly before she turned her attention back to her work.

Roselyn made her way towards the west side of the campus where she found Fairy Godmother teaching Remedial Goodness 101 to Mal, Jay, Evie and hesitation, Roselyn grabbed the lever handle before pushing it down and opening the glass door as quietly as possible. Roselyn entered, letting the door click shut behind her as she made her way down the row of desks, passing the four teens. She could feel their questioning stares bore into the back of her head, it made her feel slightly nervous.

"Oh, Roselyn, what brings you here, dear?" Fairy Godmother questioned softly.

"S-Sorry to interrupt your class Fairy Godmother," Roselyn apologised, "But Miss Flora asked me to give you this to sign for an early dismissal for the coronation."

"Oh, thank you so much, dear." Fairy Godmother smiled as she signed the papers, "Everyone here remembers Roselyn from yesterday?"

Roselyn turned to the front of the class, waving shyly at the four teens. "Well, I should probably get going now!" Roselyn said quickly, turning towards Fairy Godmother, who gave the clipboard back to her. She didn't like being up in front of the class, not even for class presentations.

"Hold on a minute, dear," Fairy Godmother said turning her attention to the class, "Would you like to tell the class your definition of goodness?"

"Uh…" Roselyn turned her attention back to the four teens in front of her, swallowing difficulty.

Evie gave her an encouraging smile, Mal was too busy looking down at her drawings to notice her, Carlos was leaning back in his chair looking at Roselyn and waiting patiently for her response, and as for Jay he was smirking casually, sitting on his chair back to front and leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

Roselyn's eyes shifted down to the floor before she cleared her throat and looked back up shyly. "W-Well, from my perspective, goodness is in the eye of the beholder, and the heart of the believer," Roselyn spoke passionately and truthfully from her heart. "And as Cinderella said: where there is kindness, there is goodness, and when there is goodness, there is magic."

The four teens stared at Roselyn before they all looked at each other with puzzled glances. Nervously, Roselyn began to twirl a strand of hair.

"Roselyn, that was simply lovely," Fairy Godmother clapped enthusiastically, "What a perfect definition of goodness!"

Roselyn blushed, "Thank you Fairy Godmother."

"Don't be so modest!" Fairy Godmother smiled before turning to the class, "You could learn a thing or two from Roselyn. Thank you for that dear, you may leave."

Roselyn should've felt good that she was praised but all she felt was guilt. She didn't mean to make the four teens feel intimidated or looked down upon when it came to goodness. Fairy Godmother quickly went back to teaching her lesson, while Roselyn began to make her way out of the classroom.

As soon as Roselyn closed the door softly behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and went to the head office to hand in the clipboard and then to find a quiet place to study.

* * *

Roselyn's study period came as quickly as it went and soon enough it was lunchtime. Roselyn meet up with Claire, Andrew and Meraud for lunch in the lunchroom, before she declared that she had to get going.

Roselyn wanted to sit in her next class, which was art, that was located on the other side of the Tourney field, for some downtime to herself to draw in her sketchbook. It was a long walk but Roselyn didn't mind.

As she was walking, Roselyn was nearing the Tourney field and could see some familiar faces up ahead. She slowed her pace down to get a better look at the familiar players. Roselyn's mouth dropped as she saw Jay and Carlos in Tourney uniforms. She never thought that they'd be into something like tourney. _'Fairy Godmother must've insisted that they try out for the team,'_ Roselyn tittered to herself.

When the coach blew the whistle, Jay blitzed across the field; pushing and shoving players roughly as he went. As he entered the kill-zone, he was dodging and flipping over the frisbees that were shot from the cannons like a pro. Jay picked up the ball and bounced the ball with the stick, not dropping it once. Not even a minute later, he scored a goal. Jay took off his helmet throwing it onto the grass before doing a little victory dance. The players that were knocked to the ground by Jay were confused by what just happened. Roselyn was in awe; she has never seen anyone play tourney like that before, he was a natural!

Roselyn shook her head, coming back to reality. After debating with herself whether or not she should continue walking to her class or not, Roselyn decided to go sit down in the stands and watch the rest of the try outs because she actually _wanted_ to see more of Jay's game play.

Abruptly, the coach blew his whistle and called Jay over. Roselyn thought Jay was in trouble, but after the coach spoke to Jay, he gave him a grin and patted his shoulder. Judging by that, he had made the team but the coach wasn't that impressed by Carlos' performance. Roselyn spotted Ben beside Carlos; she knew that Ben would take Carlos under his wing. Roselyn couldn't help but smile, she was glad that Jay and Carlos were actually

trying to fit in, she just hoped that Mal and Evie were doing the same.

Roselyn turned her attention back to the players who just broke from their huddle, Jay went to turn around to run back onto the field when he came was face to face with Chad, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. The boys glared at each other for a moment before Jay walked straight into Chad, bumping his shoulder roughly with his. Roselyn frowned, Chad deserved it as he was bad news. He may look charming and handsome on the outside but he was ugly on the inside.

After another two rounds of Jay kicking everyone's butts on the team, the coach began to become frustrated with Jay as he was supposed to work with his teammates, not against them. The coach was going to have to teach him how teamwork and fair play works.

Roselyn adjusted herself into a cross-legged position on the bleachers as she continued to draw in her sketchbook, lost in thought. She figured that growing up on the Isle full of villains warped your mind into thinking that everyone was your enemy and that you'd have to defend yourself from those people that wanted to harm you.

The princess of Corona was so lost in thought that she didn't see Jay come running towards her. "Hey there, gorgeous." Jay greeted smoothly, "How did I look out there?"

Roselyn tore her gaze away from her sketchbook before it landed on Jay, a faint blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hello Jay," Roselyn smiled shyly, "In all honesty, you were better than half of the guys on the team."

Jay smirked before slumping down next to her, "Couldn't take your eyes off me, huh?"

 _'It was kinda hard not too,'_ Roselyn felt like saying, as she placed her sketchbook away in her backpack. Letting out a shaky laugh she turned towards Jay, "No, it's just that I never seen those moves used on the field before, I'm quite impressed."

Jay grinned; Roselyn's comment made his chest swell with enough pride to make him explode. "Well, you'll be even more impressed when I score the winning goal at Friday afternoon' game, just for you, gorgeous," Jay winked.

Roselyn's stomach filled with butterflies, she hated feeling like this; why was this happening?!

"Hmph, isn't it a little early for the coach to send in a player that has just joined the team?" Roselyn pointed out, attempting to mask her nervousness with cockiness.

Jay shrugged his shoulders in response and Roselyn couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "So, where did you learn to pull off moves like that?" Roselyn asked curiously.

"I didn't learn them from anybody, I taught those moves myself," Jay confessed proudly.

Roselyn rolled her eyes before a playful smirk spread across her face. "Changing the subject, you and Chad seem to be getting along quite nicely!" Roselyn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You mean that prissy prince that gave me a dirty look?" Jay asked with a scoff, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Yeah, his name is Chad Charming. He is the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, he might be charming and good looking on the outside, but on the inside, he's the biggest jerk. Just watch out for him, he's a cheat and a lying no good manipulator," Roselyn glared daggers at Chad, who was on the field.

"I think I'll be able to handle him on my own, gorgeous," Jay smirked, "But thanks for looking out for me."

Roselyn's gaze shifted from Chad to Jay, her frown turned into a small smile as her cheeks turned a light pink. The two stared at each other longer than they would've liked to, but they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from each other.

"W-Well, I should be going. Lunch is almost over and I-I gotta get to my next class," Roselyn said after a moment before her eyes shifted away from Jay's before standing up, "It was really nice talking to you J-Jay, I'll see you around."

"Okay, but don't miss me too much, gorgeous," Jay grinned before winking.

Roselyn rolled her eyes at Jay, a small smile lingered on her lips before she turned away from him, walking down the steps of the stands and rushing off to her next class.

* * *

Roselyn walked into art class with confidence before she scanned the room for a seat. To her surprise she spotted Mal, who was sitting alone at the back of the class, concentrating on her sketchbook in front of her. Nobody had enough courage to sit on her table, due to her being the daughter of Maleficent which made her slightly intimidating to everyone; expect for Roselyn that is, she felt sorry for Mal and felt obligated to sit with her.

Roselyn's eyes wandered over to where she normally sat with Jane, Aziz and Lonnie, they were all looking over to her expectantly. She was torn, she really wanted to sit with Mal but she also wanted to sit with her friends. Roselyn then decided that she'll sit with her friends another time and made her way over to Mal's table and sat down in the chair across from her. Jane, Aziz and Lonnie were staring at Roselyn in horror, she was sitting with an offspring of Maleficent!

"Hey, looks like we're in the same art class," Roselyn greeted happily.

Mal jumped, her eyes flew up to see Roselyn sitting across from her. Mal became confused, why would Roselyn, out of all people, sit on her table? Why would she talk to her? Wasn't she scared of her? Mal began to overthink the situation; was she just here to make her feel miserable? To make fun of her? More miserable, than she already was feeling about coming to this strange and horrible place?

"Yeah, I guess," Mal said cautiously, "Why are you even sitting here with me?"

"I just wanted to sit with you, so you wouldn't feel lonely all by yourself," Roselyn explained softly.

"So, you just sat here because you felt sorry for me, is that it?" Mal summed up, glaring at the princess.

Roselyn blinked, "No! W-Well, yes, but I just didn't want you to be sitting here all alone with no one to talk to."

Mal's expression softened slightly. "Hmph, nobody has ever been this nice to me before. You and Ben are the only people that have been nice to us ever since we got here," Mal confessed awkwardly.

After a moment of silence, Roselyn spotted Mal's sketchbook, she beamed. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Roselyn held up her sketchbook.

Mal seemed hesitant at first but she handed over her sketchbook to Roselyn. Both girls flicked through the many drawings the other girl had in her sketchbook.

"Whoa, you're an amazing artist!" Roselyn complimented Mal on her drawings.

"Not so bad yourself," Mal compliments back, amazed by Roselyn's talent.

"Thanks, Art has always been apart of my life. Art is my passion!" Roselyn smiled as she spoke with complete and utter adoration.

Mal smirked, "Let me guess, you got your talent from your mother?"

"Yeah," Roselyn beamed, "Me and her paint and draw together whenever we get the chance and we always have fun doing so; it strengthens the bond between us."

Mal's eyes shifted down towards the table, as she chewed on her bottom lip. She was a bit envious of Roselyn and her seemingly loving relationship with her mother. She would give anything to have that kind of relationship with her own mother and if she wanted that to happen, she had to get this wand.

Roselyn's eyebrows furrowed when she noticed Mal's stand-offish demeanour turn sombre. Roselyn stared at Mal, "Why do I get the feeling that your relationship with your mother is —"

"Unstable? Non-existent? Bingo!" Mal listed off bitterly.

Roselyn felt horrible, here she was bragging about her perfect relationship with her mother in the presence of somebody who had the complete opposite of what she had. She quickly changed the subject.

"You're pretty interested in wands, huh?" Roselyn questioned, as she flicked the page to reveal a drawing of a wand, which looked exactly like Fairy Godmothers wand.

Mal's green eyes widened as she quickly snatched her sketchbook away from Roselyn's grip, who stared at Mal in confusion.

"Um, yeah, I-I guess you could say that," Mal spoke cautiously.

"I don't blame you though, the wand is one-of-a-kind," Roselyn explained, "People are amazed by what it can and what it could do."

Mal's eyes gleamed, "Do you know much about the wand?"

"All that I know is that it's very powerful and that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with it at the coronation," Roselyn explains, "That reminds me, I have to schedule a fitting for a custom dress soon!"

Mal nearly fell off her chair. "Wait, could you repay what you just said?" Mal asked quickly.

"That I have to schedule a fitting for the coronation soon?" Roselyn repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"No, the other thing!" Mal huffed impatiently.

"That the Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation?" Roselyn repeated again.

Mal's eyes flashed, _'Finally! Information on how I can get the wand! But how am I going to get my hands on it? There will be thousands of people attending that coronation, and all eyes are going to be on Ben and the wand. Would we even be able to attend the coronation?'._ Mal shook her head, no matter; the coronation was still a few weeks away, and Mal was sure that she would figure out a plan before then. Or else, she is screwed. Last night, at the Museum, was a disaster, but Mal always found a way to get what she wanted. She couldn't wait to tell the others about how little miss-goody-two-shoes provided them with the information they needed.

"Oh, well, that sounds exciting, can't wait to see it!" Mal said with fake enthusiasm.

"I know, me neither, it's going to be so exciting!" Roselyn squeal in delight before she opened her sketchbook and started to draw.

 _'Oh, it will be,'_ Mal smirked evilly to herself, plotting inside her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is so short, guys. I'll probably upload another chapter on Friday!


	5. Misunderstood

**Chapter Five:** Misunderstood

"I can't believe you sat with _her_ yesterday!" Audrey spat in disgust.

Roselyn's morning had started off wonderfully until she was rudely and aggressively interrogated by Audrey and Scarlett who were following close behind her like a pack of vultures. She wondered what the heck Audrey was talking about until it suddenly hit her. Was it considered a crime to sit or even talk with Mal, or even the rest of the Isle kids?

"I don't see what the big deal is," Roselyn shrugged casually, "Mal's really nice once you get to know her."

Audrey scoffed, "As if Mal, whose mother is the worst out of the bunch, can be nice!"

"Oh my goodness, she's brainwashed Roselyn into becoming one of her minions!" Scarlett gasped. Audrey crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Scarlett's ridiculous accusation.

"Scarlett, Mal hasn't brainwashed me," Roselyn confirmed, as she walked over to her locker and turned the knob to put in her code.

Scarlett, the daughter of Snow White, was a kind and gentle soul that would never hurt a fly. She was a short, chubby girl that had hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow. Her normal outfits consisted with the colour's blue, red and yellow respectively.

"That's exactly what a brainwashed minion would say!" Scarlett eyed Roselyn suspiciously.

"Look, I'm not a minion," Roselyn deadpanned, "I sat with her yesterday, so what? It's not like it's a crime or anything."

Both Audrey and Scarlett stared at Roselyn dumbfounded. "It should be considered a crime! They do not belong here in Auradon," Audrey argued.

Roselyn could not believe Audrey, how dare she say those awful things! Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos had every right to be here as much as anyone else did. Roselyn just had to keep proving to everyone that they were wrong about them, even if they tell her that she's the one that is wrong. Roselyn and Ben both believed that they made the right choice by bringing them here. Someday they'll see those four for who they truly are: not their parents.

Soon enough, the three girls came to their classroom. "Ugh, it's one of them," Audrey stuck her nose up in the air, as she walked through the door, "It must be daunting for you Scarlett, having to be around the offspring of the very woman who tried to kill your mother!"

Roselyn looked over at Evie who was sitting at the back of the classroom. No doubt she had heard everything that Audrey just said about her, she practically shouted it across the room. Roselyn was giving it everything she had not to scream and lash out at Audrey. Trying to ignore what Audrey just said, Roselyn made her way through the rows of desks, placed her books on the table and sat next to a depressed looking Evie.

"Don't listen to Audrey, she can be really up herself sometimes," Roselyn replied, facing Evie with a small smile, her anger fading.

Evie smiled slightly at Roselyn, nodding her head in understanding. Evie didn't like that girl from the first day she arrived in Auradon, she had stepped too far when she basically called her 'non-royalty'.

"For the record, your mother does possess royal status here in Auradon. Your mother was and is still a queen because she married into royalty so that technically make you a princess," Roselyn told, happy that she got to tell Evie that.

Evie's dark brown eyes lit up, "Really? Oh, that makes me really happy knowing that I'm still a princess. I was known as a princess in the Isle of the Lost after all."

Roselyn could help but smile at Evie's happiness return to her features once again. She had a feeling that Evie and she were going to become good friends, she seemed like a really nice girl. "So, how are you finding Auradon Prep?" Roselyn questioned curiously.

"It's really beautiful here, much nicer than the Isle. But everyone here has been really rude towards me, except for you, Ben and Doug of course," Evie explained with a heavy heart.

Roselyn's shoulders slumped. "Well, the three of us are trying to get everyone here to see that you and the others aren't like your parents," but she soon perked up, "and it'll all be worth it once the students of Auradon Prep see you and the others for who you truly are: one of us."

Evie looked at Roselyn in surprise, _'Mal was right, she really is too nice for her own good'._

Evie smiled back crookedly and tried to think of something else to say when the teacher walked into the class, saving Evie from having to answer Roselyn back. However, Evie couldn't focus on what was being taught in class as she couldn't help but feel guilty because she, nor the others, weren't anything like Roselyn had anticipated of them.

* * *

Lunchtime quickly rolled around and Roselyn was on her way to meet up with Andrew, Claire and Meraud in the cafeteria. Evie had told Roselyn that she had to meet up with Mal and Roselyn had no choice but to accept her leave.

Roselyn has had an exhausting morning, dealing with loads of school work, upcoming tests she had to study for, homework, and all on top of that Audrey won't stop probing her about sitting with Mal and now Evie. At least she had escaped from her for the rest of the day, but she couldn't hide from her forever.

Roselyn huffed as she continued to walk across the courtyard of Auradon Prep, which was mostly quiet since everyone was in the cafeteria until she heard a voice cry out.

"H-Hey, cut it out!"

Roselyn raised an eyebrow in curiosity and went off in the direction from where the voice came from. She rounded a corner to see Chad and a group of other boys surrounding a trembling Carlos. The group of older boys were pushing and shoving Carlos around roughly like a rag doll, throwing rude and cruel insults towards him. While Dude, the campus mutt, was barking and growling at the group of bullies.

"Hey!" Roselyn barked out.

Everyone's head snapped towards Roselyn's direction as she stomped her way over towards the group and stood in front of a cowering Carlos protectively, glaring daggers at Chad. She couldn't believe nobody was standing up for Carlos, instead, they were watching in amusement while poor Carlos was completely defenceless. Thank goodness Roselyn stepped in when she did or Carlos would've been beaten to a pulp.

"Leave him alone!" Roselyn growled while glaring at the group of boys.

Chad and the rest of his buddies gawked at Roselyn in surprise, as Roselyn unexpectedly stood in between them and their target. Carlos also started at Roselyn, but in surprise and relief.

"Roselyn, why are you defending this low life?" Chad scoffed.

"He's not a low life, Chad," Roselyn said sternly, "Why do you have to be such a bully? He hasn't done anything to you, so back off," Roselyn warned with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Roselyn, this is none of your business, so I suggest you run along before you get hurt," Chad advised.

Roselyn stood her ground, ignoring Chad's warning. " _No_ , I'm not leaving," Roselyn told stubbornly.

Roselyn knew Chad wouldn't hurt her, it would ruin his reputation of a ladies' man if word got out that he had hurt a girl. He's been with nearly every single girl at Auradon and those relationships didn't even last a week. But girls being girls, they ran straight back to him and Chad takes them back until he dumps them again a week later. Those girls will never learn. Roselyn hasn't been in a relationship with Chad nor will she never be, if she was going to be in a relationship, it had to be real.

"Listen, if you leave us to finish what we started, you and I could go out together sometime," Chad sent Roselyn a flirtatious wink.

"As if I'm going to go out with you, Chad. I know your little mind tricks you play on girls, I'm not as dumb as you think," Roselyn smirked as she crossed her arms confidently, "Just leave Carlos alone, or you'll have to answer to Fairy Godmother and then you'll have to deal with your mother."

Chad's face turned red with embarrassment at the mention of his mother, as his friends snickered behind him. Roselyn knew that Cinderella would be quite angry that her 'charming' son wasn't showing and treating people with kindness, Cinderella took deep pride in her kind nature and she thought that it was the most powerful thing in the world. However, Chad is anything but kind and she didn't know what went wrong.

"Come on man, let's just go, we'll beat the kid up later." One of the boys said in a bored tone.

Chad nodded before he sent Roselyn another wink as he and his group all left the since in a hurry.

"No you're not, Chad. Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Roselyn called out to Chad and his buddies.

Chad and the boys ignored Roselyn as they rounded the corner, Roselyn breathed out a shaky breath before she turned to Carlos. "Are you okay, Carlos?" Roselyn asked softly.

"Yeah, I-I mean, I t-think so," Carlos nodded his head as he still sat on the ground, "W-Why did you stand up for me l-like that?" Carlos asked, still trembling.

Roselyn smiled down softly at the younger boy before holding out her hand for him to grab onto, "Because nobody should ever have to be treated like that," Carlos grabbed her hand hesitantly before he was pulled up by Roselyn, "Besides, you're still a person, no matter who you are or where you come from."

Carlos just stared at Roselyn bewildered. This was the first time anyone has shown him any kindness ever since he got here, and he was forever thankful that Roselyn had stepped in to defend him when she did or else he'd be a goner.

"Well, huh, thanks, f-for defending me and all," Carlos paid his respects with a crooked grin before he picked Dude up from the ground, holding the canine in his arms.

"It's no problem, anytime," Roselyn smiled back before she went to pat Dude's head, "Hey, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?"

"O-Oh, I-I don't know, uh —" Carlos stuttered as he was taken aback by the offer.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Roselyn insisted as she took Carlos' arm, dragging him and Dude along with a smile.

* * *

When Roselyn and Carlos arrived at the cafeteria together, everyone was staring at them. Carlos could feel everyone's eyes bore into the back of his head as he followed Roselyn through the crowded room, she then stopped at a table with three older teens.

"Hey guys, I've invited Carlos to join us for lunch today," Roselyn announced happily as she placed her tray of food and herself down at the table.

Carlos had the feeling that they didn't want him here nor did they want him sitting here with them, but Roselyn tugged his arm, that was holding his tray of food, and forced him to sit down next to her. Once Carlos was seated, Dude sat down underneath the table near his feet. The three teens that were sitting across from him and Roselyn, seemed to be sizing him up, which didn't help Carlos' nerves; he felt like an outsider.

"Carlos these are my friends: Meraud, Andrew and Claire," Roselyn gestured to each of them as she listed them off.

"Uh, h-hey," Carlos greeted shyly.

The three teens all mumbled a 'hello' to Carlos before they started eating their lunch. There was an award and heavy silence that hung in the air and Roselyn didn't like it. _'This isn't going as well as I hoped,'_ Roselyn frowned as she glanced at Carlos who was picking at his food, _'I just have to everyone there to engage in a conversation. Hm, what's a good conversation starter?'_

Suddenly, the perfect conversation starter popped into her head and she cleared her throat, "So guys, how's it coming with your coronation outfits?"

"I'm getting mine fitted in a couple of weeks." Claire shuttered; she wasn't fond of dresses.

"I already have mine sorted out," Andrew commented, which shocked everyone on the table because Andrew wasn't the exactly the most organised person in the world.

"Mum is going to make me wear traditional Scottish attire," Meraud groaned, "Which means I'll be wearing a kilt."

The teens burst out laughing, even Carlos cracked a smile. Meraud's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "It's not funny!"

"I don't know, it sounds pretty funny to me," Claire sniggered.

"Meraud's going to wear a skirt, Meraud's going to wear a skirt ~" Andrew sang and taunted at the same time, which earned him a smack to the head from Meraud.

"Ow!" Andrew groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Roselyn looked her eyes playfully at her cousins' antics before turning to Carlos, "What are you thinking of wearing, Carlos?"

"Oh, I-I'm not sure yet," Carlos told.

"Well, I spoke to my mum last night over the phone and she made an appointment with the royal seamstress; she said that I'll be fitted within the next week, so I'm looking forward to that!" Roselyn explained as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Nice!" Claire nodded before she playfully winked at Roselyn, "Can't wait to see how it turns out."

"Me neither!" Roselyn squealed excitedly.

"Seriously, what's up with girls and dresses?" Andrew shook his head.

"I have no idea, bro," Meraud sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Now boys, fashion can be for guys too!" Roselyn's eyes lit up at the opportunity of getting Carlos to engage in a conversation with the others. "Carlos loves fashion!" Roselyn said as a matter-of-factly.

Carlos looked up from his lunch tray, "Huh, oh, yeah I guess, I-I mean —"

"Of course you do!" Roselyn cut him off abruptly, "I always notice how you put so much effort and time into what you wear."

"I must admit," Claire spoke up surprisingly, "You have a great sense of fashion and your outfits are always so stylish."

Roselyn was shocked at Claire's comment, she doesn't normally care about someone's fashion sense let alone clothes. Soon after, Meraud and Andrew soon followed.

"Aye, I second that," Meraud nodded along with Claire.

"I agree!" Andrew grinned, "Seriously bro, I don't know how you manage to make red, black and white look so good together."

"What can I say, I am the son of Cruella de Vil," Carlos said while smiling. He suddenly felt this new boost of confidence within himself.

"Although, it must be awful living with her," Andrew blurted out, not even thinking, "She's one of the many sick and twisted villains who ever lived!"

"Andrew!" Roselyn yelled was a frown, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Not cool, bro," Meraud commented with a small frown.

"Nice going, Drew," Claire smacked him upside the head. Andrew yelped before he glared at Claire, rubbing his now sore head.

Carlos sighed before shrugging, "He's right."

The teens looked at Carlos in shock. They couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with them. They all thought that he would disagree and defend his mother's honour.

"My mother is worse than sick and twisted," Carlos began to explain sombrely, "My mother cherishes her furs more than she cherishes me, as she treats me like a servant and forces me to clean and look after her _precious_ furs. I even had to sleep on the floor of her dressing room with nothing but her furs; I have never owned a pillow before. My mother also taught me from a very young age that dogs were dangerous and vicious pack animals, which made me deathly afraid of dogs. But I got over my fear all thanks to Ben, who introduced me to Dude."

The table was silent; they had no idea Carlos was treated that badly. What kind of mother was she?! Obviously being on that island all those years have made her go completely deranged. Carlos had put up with a lot of strife in his life, and this made Roselyn want to love and protect him like an older sister would.

"That's horrible," Meraud shook his head in disbelief.

Claire and Andrew couldn't express their thoughts because they were that shocked from what they just heard.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry that you had to put up with that," Roselyn said as she placed a hand on his arm gently.

"Don't be sorry. It's just how things are and just to be clear, I am hundred and one per cent against using animal fur for fashion," Carlos confirmed with a grin.

"Well, that's good to know." Roselyn turned to Dude, "Hear that, Dude? Looks like you don't have to worry about Carlos turning you into a fur coat," Roselyn joked.

Dude barked in response, his tail wagging happily. The teens all laughed as they continued to eat and talk. Roselyn was glad to have invited Carlos to come eat with them. Finally, Roselyn got her friends to hear how misunderstood Carlos really is and see him as a friend and not an enemy. She just had to convince them about the other three.

* * *

Later on that night, Roselyn was on her way to the campus kitchen, not caring if anyone saw her in her pyjamas because she wanted a glass of water before she went to bed. As she rounded a corner she nearly slammed straight into Lonnie. Both girls yelped as they stopped before they could collide with one another.

"Oh! Lonnie, sorry I — what happened to your hair?!" Roselyn asked in amazement as she gestured to her hair.

"Oh, Mal did it with her magic spell book. Isn't it amazing?" Lonnie smiled and stroked her hair fondly, "She also did it with Jane's hair!"

Roselyn nodded, "Yes, so I have heard. You look even prettier than you were before!"

"Thanks!" Lonnie beamed with joy at the compliment, "Speaking of Mal, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't," Roselyn shook her head, "Why do you ask?"

"I need to warn her about all the girls wanting their hair done," Lonnie clarified, "Just to give her time to prepare herself with all the requests she'll have coming in."

"Oh, well, have you checked her room?" Roselyn suggested.

"Yes, but no one answered," Lonnie sighed.

"Okay, well, I can help you look for her," Roselyn offered, "but can we stop by the kitchen first? I kinda need a glass of water."

"Thank you!" Lonnie beamed, "And sure thing!"

Both girls went off to the kitchen and in search for Mal. After a couple of minutes, the girls finally reached the kitchen. Lonnie opened the kitchen door to find Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos making what appeared to be a midnight snack.

"There you are, Mal!" Lonnie walked over to the table, "We were looking for you."

Roselyn saw Mal cover something up with a dishcloth but Roselyn paid no mind to it as she made her way past Jay and Carlos, who were sitting on a nearby bench. Roselyn could feel Jay's eyes linger on her as she grabbed a cup out from one of the cupboards and filled it with cold water from the tap.

"You know all the girls want you to do their hair," Lonnie told enthusiastically.

Mal chuckled nervously before turning to Roselyn, "I suppose you want your hair done too, huh?"

"Oh, no thanks," Roselyn giggled as she put her empty glass in the sink, "I love my hair as it is. Everyone tells me that the colour is beautiful."

"Suit yourself," Mal shrugged as she stirred the mixture that was in the bowl.

"Midnight snack, huh?" Lonnie eyed the bowl in front of her curiously, "Watcha guys making?"

Roselyn came to stand next to Lonnie's side and observed the bowl filled with delicious looking cookie dough. Mal scrunched her nose, "Nothing special, just cookies."

Lonnie and Roselyn looked at each other and a smile crept into their lips before they both dipped a finger into the bowl, and tasted the cookie dough.

"No, no, wait!" The four shouted in unison and froze.

Roselyn and Lonnie both stared at the four, raising an eyebrow, "What, I'm not gonna double dip," Lonnie justified.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal suggested.

Swiftly and smoothly, Jay moved forward tucking a stray strand of his long dark hair behind his ear, as he mustered up his most dazzling smirk before leaning his arm above his head on a support beam.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Jay smirked.

Roselyn rose a questionable eyebrow at Jay, what was he doing? Only now did he decide to greet her. Nevertheless, Roselyn couldn't help but blush at Jay, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared at Jay, completely lost in his dark eyes.

Lonnie wasn't interested in Jay's flirting. "Could use some chips," Lonnie shrugged her shoulders making her way over towards the fridge.

"Chips?" Carlos questioned.

Roselyn tore her gaze away from Jay as she watched Lonnie open the fridge, taking out a small glass bowl filled to the brim with chocolate chips and walked back over to the bench.

"And those are?" Mal asked in a confused tone, as she began to stir the cookie dough around.

"Chocolate chips; just _the_ most important food group!" Lonnie explained as she placed the small bowl of chocolate chips on the bench.

Lonnie grabbed a handful and sprinkled them into the bowl as Roselyn went over to Lonnie before she took a couple of chips and put them in her mouth. "Wait, didn't your mums ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" Roselyn asked in confusion.

Mal and Evie tilted their heads as they both stared at Roselyn like she was speaking a different language.

"Like when you're feeling sad!"

Lonnie began to explain with a warm smile, "and they're fresh from the oven with a big ol' glass of milk and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and —"

Lonnie stopped when she noticed the four teens staring at her looking puzzled, her smile dropped, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Mal shook her head sombrely, "It's just different where we're from."

"Yeah, I know we just thought — even villains love their kids," Lonnie assumed.

The room turned silent as they all looked away from Lonnie and Roselyn's gaze. Lonnie and Roselyn glanced at each other when it suddenly dawned on them; their parents didn't love them at all. Roselyn then turned her head towards Jay and Carlos, who avoided her gaze. Roselyn looked straight at Carlos and she instantly felt horrible, she remembered what Carlos had told her about his mother at lunch. She then put the pieces together and realised that the others parents treated them like Cruella treated Carlos. Here she and Lonnie were, bragging about how perfect their relationships were with their mothers while these teens didn't have any kind of positive relationship with their parents. At the thought, Roselyn's eyes were welling up with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"Oh, how awful," Lonnie said as a tear fell down her cheek before placing her hands on Mal's as a comforting gesture.

Mal slowly looked up at Lonnie and suddenly gasped as she wiped her tear away and flicked it into the bowl, but Roselyn nor Lonnie didn't notice. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a goodnight. See you tomorrow, evil dreams!" Mal said as she guided the two princesses to the door.

"Okay goodnight!" Lonnie and Roselyn bid their goodbyes as they rushed out the door.

Roselyn thought it was strange that Mal rushed them out of the kitchen so quickly, but she figured that they didn't want to talk about their parents at that moment.

Roselyn felt horrible; Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos didn't have anybody but themselves and each other, and Roselyn know that their parents didn't care for anyone but themselves. It must've been horrible growing up with such horrible parents. Deep down they were really just broken and misunderstood teens.


	6. Love Spell

**Chapter Six:** Love Spell

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Auradon and Jay was on his way to his locker, while trying to find Mal. He really needed to talk to her because he was starting to actually _like_ it here in Auradon and he was becoming very concerned about how he was feeling. He didn't want to like Auradon, but it was becoming very difficult not to like this place. Jay knew that after he had told Mal this new development, she would be the only one that could knock some sense into him, and get him to focus on the task at hand: getting the wand and taking over Auradon.

Whenever he tried to think about world domination, his mind would pull him back to that girl, Roselyn. Not because she was pretty, and don't get him wrong she was _very pretty_ , but that golden necklace of hers was a lot _prettier_. Maybe it was her necklace that was puzzling Jay, he couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind was going into overdrive because he had to have it; the Big Score, it was all his father ever talked about, scoring a treasure so valuable and so rare that they would be rich beyond their wildest dreams.

Jay shook his clouded head from the thought as he spotted Mal at her locker up ahead. Slowly, he made his way to her, before leaning on the locker beside her while staring into space.

"Are you feeling kinda weird about this?" Jay asked before shrugging with a slight smile, "I mean it's not so bad here, you know."

Mal knew what was happening. "Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean, you're awful; your bad news!" Mal hissed angrily, as Jay's brows furrowed, "Snap out of it!" Mal said as she clicked her fingers in front of his face.

Jay sighed. Mal was right, he had to get his head in the game and not fall victim to Auradon's many distractions. "Thanks, Mal, I needed that!" Jay laughed as Mal patted him on the shoulder before she turned to her locker.

Almost instantly after Mal's pep talk, Jay felt like his normal self again. With his newly found confidence, Jay turned around and saw a bunch of girls sitting down at a nearby table. He smirked as he sauntered over to them, as he was going to brag to them about playing in the Tourney game that was happening that afternoon.

* * *

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as Roselyn walked through the hallways of Auradon Prep because today was the first Tourney game of the year and everyone wanted to support the team with school spirit. Roselyn wasn't one for sports, in fact, she was never any good at sports as she was either too slow or too clumsy. She was more of a supporter, cheering on from the sideline.

Roselyn had never been to an actual Tourney game before, only been to a couple of tryouts. The first tryout she went to, she was forced to try out for the cheerleading squad with Audrey last year because Ben insisted that they did something together. In the end, Audrey was picked and not Roselyn, much to her relief. The second time was when she went to support Ben, who tried out for the team the year before last year and ended up making the team. The third time was when Jay and Carlos tried out for the team the other day.

Roselyn stuffed her hands into the pockets of her purple varsity jacket, as she made her way towards her locker.

Through the crowd of students, she managed to spot Jay up ahead, casually leaning over the railings and flirting with a bunch of girls down below him. Roselyn felt a strange burning sensation throughout her whole body, as her eyes flashed angrily. She tried to ignore the strange feeling that was swirling in her stomach as she stormed past Jay and the other girls.

"Hey, gorgeous," A voice called out to her, "Wait up!"

She didn't have to turn around to see who is was, because there was only one person in the school that called her that.

"Having fun with your adoring fangirls, Jay?" Roselyn asked through clamped teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check as she soon approached her locker before turning the little knob to put her code in.

Jay's expression turned to one of confusion, "Fangirls — what are you —"

"Hmph, seems like you've got them wrapped around your little finger," Roselyn interrupted, opening her locker to get her stuff for class.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Jay asked, a smirk making its way across his handsome face.

"W-What, me jealous — pff, in your dreams!" Roselyn stuttered nervously.

 _'Could I be jealous?'_ Roselyn contemplated to herself, _'No as if I would be jealous of a bung of girls being wooed by Jay; I don't even care for him in that way!'_

"Aw, don't worry," Jay cooed before he leant in next to her ear before whispering "You're the only girl in my life, I swear."

Jay's comment caused Roselyn's cheeks to tinge red. His face was too close for comfort, so she elbowed him in the ribs, which caused a groan to escape from his lips, but it soon turned into a laugh.

"I'm only messing around with you," Jay chuckled all the while groaning, "So, you going to the Tourney Game today?"

Roselyn closed her locker, "I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you want to see me play my first game and score the winning goal for you?" Jay asked.

Roselyn turned to Jay with a smirk, "Hm, I dunno, I'll think about it."

Before Jay could respond, Roselyn turned on her heel and strutted around the corner the smirk still plastered on her face. Jay couldn't help but stare at Roselyn's retreating form. After a while of staring into space, he headed back to Mal, to see if the cookie had worked its magic on Ben.

* * *

Jay ended up being in Roselyn's first class of the day which was Auradon History 101. This class basically covered everyone's backstories in Auradon and how they got their happily ever after's. Roselyn got excellent grades in this class because she found it interesting to learn about everyone's backstories and analyse them deeply.

"Didn't expect to see you in this class, Jay," Roselyn said as Jay quickly sat down in the empty seat next to her.

Jay slumped in his seat and shrugged, "Either did I."

Roselyn shook her head before she took out a pen and opened her notebook to a fresh new page and started drawing in the top right corner.

"All right class, settle down, settle down!" Miss Fauna shouted above the noise. Once the class settled down, Miss Fauna began, "This semester we shall be learning about Rapunzel and Eugene's story!"

Roselyn instantly perked up at the mention of her mother and father's names. She couldn't believe that the class was going to be learning about her parents for the semester! Jay stared at Roselyn oddly, as she was practically buzzing in her seat.

"Roselyn, I know you're excited but could you kindly settle down please?" Miss Fauna said strictly.

"Uh, s-sorry Miss Fauna." Roselyn apologised, as she calmed down.

Jay leant over to Roselyn and whispered, "Who's Rapunzel and Eugene?"

Roselyn was shocked. Wasn't he listening when they first met during introductions?

"I'm a little offended that you don't know who my parents are, Jay," Roselyn grinned.

Jay's eyes widened in surprise before he turned his gaze back towards the front of the class, while Roselyn giggled.

"Now, can anyone tell me what was Rapunzel's special ability?" Miss Fauna asked the class and a couple of students' hands shot up.

Miss Fauna asked a few more questions to the class before she finally asked one last question. "Now does anyone know how Rapunzel activated her powers?"

No one raised their hand; Roselyn was waiting for someone to raise their hand as she did not want to be the only one to participate in the class.

"Roselyn?" Miss Fauna turned to Roselyn, which made her snap out of her trance, "You must know the answer."

"You have to sing a special song, Miss Flora," Roselyn responded.

Of course she knew the answer, her mother used to sing it to her almost every night when she was young. As Roselyn grew, she would always sing it to herself.

"Would you mind singing it for us?" Miss Fauna asked politely.

The class turned to face Roselyn; her cheeks flushed bright red and was already starting to feel nervous, she didn't respond well to pressure. Miss Fauna's request was so sudden and didn't give her much time to prepare for this.

Roselyn was a beautiful singer; she had been told so by her family and many of her friends but she was still nervous to sing in front of people. However, she didn't like to disappoint people so she nodded silently and stood up slowly, before clearing her throat.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine…_

Once Roselyn was finished singing, the class erupted in claps. "That was beautiful Roselyn, thank you!" Miss Fauna nodded with a smile.

As the claps died down, Roselyn took her seat, her bright green eyes didn't leave the table for a while before she shyly looked back up again to see Jay staring at her.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Roselyn asked nervously while blushing.

Jay snapped out of his trance. "Nothing, it's just that y-you have a really pretty singing voice," Jay mumbled, hoping Roselyn didn't hear the last part.

Although, Roselyn did hear what he had said which made her blush madly. She then turned her head, copying what the teacher had written on the board, both of them didn't talk to each other for the rest of the class.

* * *

Roselyn's second class of the day wasn't very eventful, to say the least, it was quite boring. She was thankful that it was lunchtime because she was starving. As Roselyn was on her way to the cafeteria she spotted Jay, who was walking past a bunch of girls and gracefully pick-pocketed one of the innocent girl's phone from out of her handbag; the girl didn't even notice!

Roselyn was fuming with anger as Jay stuffed it into his varsity jacket pocket, rounded a corner which came into the hallway of the main building. Roselyn ran in the direction Jay went, hoping to catch up with him. _'Thank goodness I'm wearing converses '_ Roselyn thanked herself.

When Roselyn caught up to Jay, she grabbed his muscular arm roughly but instantly let go. Jay jumped in fright before he turned to see Roselyn, who was glaring up at him angrily. His usual smirk was wiped from his face instantly.

"I saw what you did," Roselyn said firmly before she let go of his arm and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Did what?" Jay questioned innocently.

Roselyn scoffed, "Don't play coy, I saw you take that girl's —"

"Shhh!" Almost instantly Jay's hand flew up and roughly covered her mouth. "If you don't be quiet you're gonna get me caught," Jay hissed, looking around to see if anyone was around; there wasn't.

Roselyn huffed into Jay's gloved hand in aggravation. The contact from Jay's hand that was pressed against her mouth made her cheeks grow hot and her heart to pound against her chest like a drum. Roselyn then smacked Jay's hand away from her mouth.

"You can't just do that, Jay!" Roselyn huffed angrily as she threw her arms up, "What happened to those remedial goodness classes? I thought —"

"That they were doing good?" Jay finished for her, "Hate to break it to you gorgeous, but it's gonna to take a lot more than classes to break me of this old habit of mine."

Roselyn could not believe what she was hearing. She sighed deeply, "What else have you stolen?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jay smirked.

Roselyn's glared at Jay again before she shoved her hand into Jay's pocket. Jay rolled his eyes, letting Roselyn search his pocket. After digging through his pockets, Roselyn pulled out some items out that were obviously stolen and placed them on a nearby hallway table. Among the stolen items were jewellery, money and the stolen phone he took earlier. Roselyn looked up at Jay with a disapproving pout, while Jay just shrugged with a smug grin. Jay then took out a beautiful necklace, which had a purple gem in the middle, from his hidden pocket inside of his jacket.

"A gorgeous necklace for a gorgeous girl," Jay smirked, swinging the necklace side to side in front of Roselyn's face as if he was attempting to hypnotise her.

As her eye's followed the necklace side to side, Roselyn took in its appearance. The necklace was obviously stolen, but as Jay said, it was gorgeous a necklace. Roselyn was tempted to take it; she had always had an eye for expensive and glamorous things, but she couldn't take someone else's property!

"I don't except necklaces that are stolen," Roselyn said firmly, still watching the necklace Jay was swinging in front of her.

"Oh come on," Jay teased with a smug smile, "You know you want it."

"No, I do not," Roselyn snapped before giving him a glare, "The girl you stole this from would want it back!"

"Okay," Jay shrugged while acting disappointed, "Well, I'll just give it to another girl that would appreciate my gift. I would if Audrey would —"

"Oh, no you won't!" Roselyn snapped at the mention of Audrey which made Roselyn's blood boil.

Jay just laughed at Roselyn's reaction before he went to gather all of his stolen loot from the table.

Roselyn then spotted another item inside Jay's other pocket so she sneakily pulled that out too. It was a cookie, that had a bite taken out of it, _'That cookie must've been from the batch Mal made last night! I really wanted to try one, even if it does have a bite out of it…who cares, food is food!'_

Roselyn took the cookie out of the plastic bag and beamed, her bright green eyes sparkled. When Jay turned around to say something to Roselyn, he saw Roselyn was about to take a bite out of the cookie.

"No!" Jay shouted abruptly. He dropped the stolen items, letting them fall to the ground and snatched the cookie out of Roselyn's hand, before shoving it into his mouth. It took Jay a moment to realise what he had just done but it was already too late, he could feel the effects of the cookie slowly take over him.

"Jay, if you wanted the cookie you should've just said so!" Roselyn said angrily, stomping her foot, "We could've split it half way!"

Jay didn't say anything, he just gazed at her. Roselyn was waiting for his response but it never came; she began to grow impatient.

"Well," Roselyn crossed her arms over her chest, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Roselyn," Jay finally spoke, however, his tone wasn't his usual cocky or flirty tone, "You're really cute when you're angry," Jay blurted out while staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Roselyn was stunned; never had Jay called her by her first name, he usually called her gorgeous. _'Not what I was expecting to hear,'_ Roselyn thought as alarm bells went off in her head, _'Something is seriously wrong with him.'_

"Jay, are you feeling okay?" Roselyn asked in a worried tone, as her cheeks burned from Jay's 'compliment'.

Roselyn suddenly raised a hand up to his forehead, it was really warm. _'He must be sick,'_ Roselyn thought in concern.

"Yeah, um, listen —" Jay stammered quickly, taking his hand in hers and moved it away from his forehead gently, "I-I have to go and, uh, get ready for the game. I'll s-see you later!"

Jay walked off in a flash, leaving Roselyn standing in the middle of the hallway confused. "Did I miss something?" Roselyn questioned herself out loud.

Roselyn shrugged before she gathered all of the stolen items that Jay had hidden in his clothes from the ground. She then made her way to the office so that she could turn the stolen items into the lost and found.

* * *

"Jay, you are a complete idiot!" Mal shouted in rage, "How could you be so stupid?!"

"I told you that I was _sorry_!" Jay shouted back, crossing his arms. Jay hated that word: sorry. It left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. When Jay had eaten the cookie, he knew he had to tell Mal and the others, however, he didn't know that Mal would get this angry over it.

"Yeah, well, _sorry_ won't fix this mess!" Mal sneered, "Great, now I have to find a counter spell!" Mal groaned in annoyance as she started to flick through her spell book.

Abruptly, Jay snatched the spell book from Mal, "What are you talking about? A counterspell?"

"A counter spell for your 'love sickness', Jay." Mal snapped.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he stared at his friends with a questioning gaze.

Evie and Carlos were watching Mal and Jay argue and bickering with each other for the past half an hour. When Jay called them all over to meet him in his and Carlos' dorm room, they all thought that Jay had come up with another genius plan to get the wand. However, they were seriously disappointed and now the worst possible thing has happened; Jay was in love!

"Whoa, hang on a second," Jay protested, "I called you guys over here to tell you that I have fallen in love with Roselyn, not for you to make a counter spell. I thought you guys would be happy for me."

Mal, Evie and Carlos stared at Jay in shock. Jay didn't know why Mal was so against him being in love with Roselyn. This would be a different situation if it were about her and Ben. As far as Jay knew, he really loved Roselyn and nothing and no one was going to come between them.

"You can't be in love with her!" Mal told Jay, "You're under the influence of a love spell, which means that your feelings for her aren't real!"

Mal stopped as her mind wandered to Ben, ever since their date at the Enchanted Lake, she had been trying to push _those_ feelings away and was trying to convince herself that love wasn't what she wanted. She had to start focusing on more important things; world domination. Love was just going to get in the way of her taking over Auradon.

"Besides," Mal continued before she pried her spell book from Jay's hands, "Love will just get in the way of taking over Auradon."

"Mal, if I was under a love spell, I think I would've known," Jay said confidently.

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_ All three of them thought at the same time before they all face palmed.

"Fine, whatever, be that way!" Mal growled, "But I can guarantee that you'll have the most difficult time letting her go when it's time to take over Auradon. There is no room for that kind of _distraction_."

Mal was so annoyed; she shouldn't have given Jay that cookie! Mal wouldn't admit to anyone but herself that this was partly her fault. She just really hoped that Jay's love for Roselyn didn't affect his performance when they took over Auradon.

Jay didn't want to listen anymore of Mal's nonsense, so he stormed out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, all he wanted to do was to get away from her, just for a little while until Mal's anger settled down. Nah didn't see why his love for Roselyn was such a big deal, he still wanted to take over Auradon just as much as the others did but couldn't he have Roselyn by his side while he was doing so? Would his father even allow that?

As his mind was swimming with questions, he could hear curses being thrown around the room by Mal as he walked down the hallway. He didn't care about her at the moment, Mal wasn't going to stop him and Roselyn from being together. It was strange; at first, Jay was only interested in Roselyn's necklace but then suddenly, he began to look at Roselyn in a whole new light. Now, it wasn't about the necklace anymore, he didn't even want it, it was only about Roselyn and nothing else. He just couldn't get her out of his mind; love was a whole new world.

* * *

The Tourney game was nearly over, as it was already the fourth quarter and Roselyn was rushing over towards the stands. She had just made up her mind a few minutes ago. Earlier, Roselyn was arguing with herself over whether or not she should go to the game, Jay was acting weird around her all of a sudden and she didn't know why. In the end, she assumed that it was just nerves before the big game.

The stands on both sides of the field were packed to the brim of cheering supporters and honestly, Roselyn didn't know who Auradon was playing, all she had to go by was the different coloured uniforms that the other team was wearing. Roselyn glanced at the scoreboard which read that both teams were tied and only had forty-seven seconds on the clock. Roselyn didn't have time to get dressed in the team colours. Roselyn then spotted Claire standing next to Lonnie, Evie and Mal at the top of the stands and she raced up the stand steps and stood in between Claire and Mal.

"Ah, she makes an appearance," Claire smiled, "Didn't think you would show up; you usually don't come to Tourney games."

"Oh, yeah, well, I-I was thinking that the players needed some extra support." Roselyn lied with a smile.

The cheerleaders that were on the field were flipping and doing impressive tricks in order to support their tourney team, while Jane, who was the mascot for the team was dressed in a suit of armour jumping around and was trying her best to move around in. Both teams were in a huddle discussing their next moves, as an announcer stood on the side of the field holding a solid gold microphone.

Soon the players dispersed and took their positions on the field. Before long, the coach blew the whistle as the game continued, and true to his word, Jay scored the winning goal. The crowd went wild as Auradon celebrated their victory.

"What a team!" The announcer commented, "Incredible, and it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the Prince for the win. What a victory! Here they come, folks, the winners —"

Ben suddenly snatched the microphone out of the announcer's hands, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I have your attention, please?" The crowd instantly went silent, "There's something I'd like to say!" Ben shouted through the microphone, his voice echoing.

Ben shifted his weight as he stood on top the cannon, observing the crowd. "Gimme an M!" Ben shouted abruptly, as he made his arm into the shape of an M.

The crowd didn't question him as they followed Ben's actions. Roselyn just stared at her best friend confused, what was he doing?

"Gimme an A!" Ben cried, as the crowd copied. "Gimme an L!" Ben yelled and the crowd copied again. "What does that spell?!" Ben asked as he shouted through the microphone.

"Mal!" The crowd screamed out.

Audrey ran off the field, looking dejected. Roselyn, Evie, Lonnie and Claire all grinned at Audrey's retreat. The girls didn't feel sorry for her as she deserved it, while Mal just stood there looking awkward because all the attention was on her.

"I love you Mal!" Ben smiled, "Did I mention that?"

Ben turned his attention to the band and commanded, "Gimme a beat!"

The band produced a funky beat, which got the crowd up onto their feet dancing except for Mal.

 _Did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you._

 _And did I mention..._

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Hey!)_

 _That's okay_

 _(Hey!)_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me._

 _But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

After the song ended, the band stopped playing and the crowd was going wild. Roselyn looked at Ben in surprise as he came up to Mal and leant in to kiss her, in which she blocked his kiss with his shirt that was thrown to her during the song.

"I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben repeated as he pulled her to his side.

Suddenly, Audrey and Chad appeared next to Ben. Audrey then ripped the microphone away from Ben and announced, "Chad is my boyfriend now! I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date," Audrey smirked, as she pulled Chad into a firm kiss.

Roselyn gasped in shock while Claire gagged, trying to not throw up. From the corner of her eye, Roselyn spotted Evie, who was looking heartbroken. _'She didn't have a thing for Chad, did he?'_ Roselyn wondered to herself. If that was the case then Roselyn was kind of glad that Chad and Evie didn't end up together, Chad wasn't good for her as Evie deserved much better than him.

Ben snatched the microphone back, unfazed by the kiss. "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Mal shouted into the microphone.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Audrey huffed before she stormed off, dragging Chad behind her. Roselyn couldn't help but cheer as well, she was so happy for her best friend as he finally got rid of Audrey for someone he truly deserved, which was Mal.

"She said yes!" Ben cried happily.

Jay suddenly appeared next to Ben as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, the whole team is waiting for you!"

Ben nodded before he headed down the steps of the stands, as Jay went to follow Ben, he sent Roselyn a wink which made her blush.

"What a victory, what a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the theory after so many years," The commentator added more to his speech.

Suddenly, Roselyn felt a sharp nudge pierce her ribs, yelping in pain she turned towards Claire.

"What was that all about?" Claire asked with a questioning gaze.

"What was what?" Roselyn grinned innocently, rubbing her now sore ribs.

"Didn't you see Jay wink at you?" Claire questioned, pointing towards Jay.

Roselyn shrugged, "Nope, he must've had something in his eye."

"There he is, Jay, the most valuable player!" The commentator announced, "How do you like that?"

The two girls turned their attention towards the field, watching Jay being held in the air, holding the Tourney Cup, and was surrounded by his teammates. He was smiling and was having the time of his life which made Roselyn smile even more and cheer louder.

* * *

 **A/N:** *GASP!* What a shocking turn of events; Jay ate the cookie as well! Bet you didn't see that coming! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review everyone! :)


	7. Study Date

**Chapter Seven:** Study Date

"When were you going to tell me?" Roselyn slammed her hands onto the table in which Ben was sitting on the opposite side.

Ben looked up at Roselyn, feeling guilty. He knew he had forgotten something, and it was to tell his best friend, whom he tells everything to, that he loved Mal and they were now together. It all happened so fast and he was so in love with Mal that he completely forgot to tell Roselyn! He and Mal went out on a date Friday afternoon after the Tourney game; it was now Monday.

"I had to find out from Lonnie, Ben," Roselyn commented sounding hurt, "From _Lonnie_!"

"Look I'm really sorry," Ben apologised, "I was gonna tell you yesterday but I just forgot, I don't know what came over me."

Roselyn rolled her bright green orbs playfully before she sat down across from Ben, "You're lucky that you're my best friend, I could never stay mad at you!"

Ben chuckled at his best friend's response. He knew that Roselyn was joking with him, they rarely got into fights, but if they did get into one, they didn't argue about small petty things.

"So," Roselyn interjected excitedly as she shook a seat across from Ben, "Where did you take her? I want _all_ of the detail!"

"Well," Ben started, "I took her out to the Enchanted Lake and set out a nice picnic for the two of us. We talked before I went for a swim, while Mal sat and ate all the strawberries. I saw something shiny at the bottom of the lake so I dived for it. I must've been under the water for a long time because Mal started to get so worried that she went into the lake to find me. It was after I saved her I found out that she couldn't swim."

"Wow, that sounds romantic," Roselyn commented, "Except for the Mal-nearly-drowning part, but in the end at least nobody got hurt."

"It was fun, we had a great time together," Ben nodded with a grin.

Roselyn smiled, "That's great, I'm happy for the both of you!"

After the two exchanged nods, a silence fell over the two. Roselyn began to fidget with her hands and wringing them; something was bothering her. Anyone who knew Roselyn well knew that when she played with her hair like that, she was keeping something from them but was afraid to say what was bothering her.

"You want to tell me something or are you just going to sit there and suffer in silence?" Ben smirked, reading her like an open book.

Roselyn was going to deny that nothing was bothering her but she gave in, "Okay, okay, fine, I have been needing to tell you something that has been bugging me ever since last Friday!"

Ben nodded his head, "Alright, shoot."

Roselyn proceeded to tell Ben everything about what happened last Friday after when Jay ate the cookie.

"That is quite the story," Ben agreed after he took all of Roselyn's story in.

"Do you think it was a bad cookie? You know, like it could've given him some sort of tummy issues? Was that why he was acting so strange?" Roselyn questioned, looking puzzled.

' _Should I tell her that the cookie was laced with a love spell?'_ Ben contemplated in his head, _'No, what's the harm? The spell didn't affect me to its fullest extent. If anything, I say it made my made my feelings for Mal develop stronger. I could tell from the moment those two met that Jay and Roselyn had a connection. The love spell will eventually wash away and Jay will know how he truly feels about Roselyn.'_

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, could've been anything."

"Maybe I was just imagining it?" Roselyn said for her own self-assurance.

"I highly doubt that," Ben chuckled.

"I could've been magic!" Roselyn suggested.

"I highly doubt that as well," Ben shook his head with a knowing grin.

Roselyn pouted, _'Then why was Jay acting so strange? Normally he's cool and suave around me, but for the first time last Friday he seemed to be really jittery around me.'_

"Then I don't know what's going on with him," Roselyn sighed dramatically.

"Maybe he just really likes you?" Ben suggested with a genuine smile.

"Hmph, as if," Roselyn scoffed, "He can't love one girl; he has to like more than one!"

Ben shrugged again with a smile, "Maybe he's changed his ways?"

Roselyn didn't say anything but cross her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Anyways," Ben cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject, "Your parents were chosen to hold the Annual Auradon Charity Gala."

Roselyn's green eyes widened as her gaze met Ben's, her hands flew to her mouth to suppress a scream.

"You didn't know?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Roselyn squealed excitedly.

"Guess not," Ben rubbed is neck, "It wasn't my place to tell —"

"This is literally _the_ best news ever!" Roselyn shrieked giddily.

Roselyn could not believe it; her kingdom was chosen to hold the Annual Auradon Charity Gala, finally after years of wishing.

As much as Ben hated to interrupt her freak out, he asked all of a sudden, "So, who are you thinking about going with?"

Roselyn's squealing ceased as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "Well, I — um, I-I haven't thought about it yet."

"Would you consider Jay?" Ben asked with a smirk.

Roselyn's blush grew a deeper shade of red as she glared at her best friend dangerously, "No way."

Ben shrugged with a knowing smile, "Suit yourself."

Ben and Roselyn continued to talk until the clock tower signalled that lunch was over and the two friends parted ways as they headed off to their classes.

* * *

"Well done, Roselyn," Miss Fauna beamed as she handed back her test.

Roselyn had been eagerly waiting for these results for the past week. Roselyn grinned widely and she did a little victory dance in her seat as an A+ could be seen at the top right corner of the page.

"I'll see you after class, Jay." Miss Fauna said quietly as she turned to Jay and handed his test back.

Jay took the test from Miss Fauna and scanned it before he let the booklet drop onto the table carelessly before he ran a hand through his long hair while staring daggers at his score. _'If looks could kill,'_ Roselyn thought as she peered over at Jay's test booklet and spotted a D- in the top right corner, which meant that Jay was below average. Roselyn began to absentmindedly tug on a strand of hair and began to twirl it nervously. That score wasn't good and Jay knew it.

Sometime later, the clock tower signalled that it was time for lunch and the students started to pack up their things. Roselyn stuffed her books into her bag and got up from her seat, and headed towards the classroom door. Roselyn snuck a glance at a nervous looking Jay before she stood outside the hallway waiting for Jay to come out.

Roselyn really hoped that Jay wouldn't get into some sort of trouble with the teacher by saying something really stupid out of anger or annoyance, as detention was the last thing that Jay needed right now. After for what seemed to be only a couple of minutes, Jay appeared from the classroom door and started to stomp down the hallway in a hurry. He seemed to be in a really bad mood, but that didn't stop Roselyn from wanting to comfort him.

"Jay, wait up!" Roselyn called as she ran after him.

Jay stopped abruptly and turned around to face her, his rough stormy eyes softened at the sight of Roselyn. Jay couldn't explain it but he felt calmer whenever Roselyn was around him.

"W-What did Miss Fauna say?" Roselyn asked curiously, stopping in front of Jay, nearly tripping over her own two feet.

It felt awkward talking to Jay after what happened before the Tourney Game, it still played on her mind. But she had to push that awkwardness aside for now because she had to support Jay in whatever was troubling him.

"She told me that if I don't pass the next test, I'll fail the semester," Jay explained, his voice was laced with sadness and defeat.

That didn't sound good. If Jay failed the semester, he could possibly be sent back to the Isle of the Lost and she couldn't let that happen.

"Why don't I help you study?" Roselyn suggested.

Jay raised an eyebrow with a scoff, "Me, study? I don't think so."

As Jay was about to walk off, Roselyn grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him to stay and talk to her. Jay stopped and faced Roselyn in shock.

"Jay, wait a minute!" Roselyn told before she let go of Jay's hand, "Just — please, let me help you in with some areas you're having trouble with. Who better than to get help from the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene."

Studying wasn't Jay's idea of fun, but if it meant spending time with Roselyn then he was all in. "Okay, fine," Jay gave in.

"Great! Meet me in the library around five-thirty, okay?" Roselyn smiled as she was about to walk off.

Suddenly, Jay's lips spread into a sly smirk, "This is a date, isn't it?"

"No, it is not a date," Roselyn told firmly as her cheeks burned, "Just, be there okay!"

"Okay," Jay held his hands up as if to say he surrendered.

Satisfied, Roselyn turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. Unaware of Jay's gaze that followed her until she rounded a corner.

"It's totally a date," Jay said, still smirking to himself before he strutted off.

* * *

Roselyn was surprised; never would she have thought that Jay would actually show up at the library. She assumed that he'd either be late or not show up and that he was lying when he agreed to meet with her at the library; but lo and behold; here he was.

"What is this?!" Roselyn gasped in false shock, which made Jay jump in fright but relax after he saw her walk up to this table, "Auradon Prep's rising tourney star sitting in a library? How scandalous!" Roselyn laughed, "I was expecting you not to show up."

"Why wouldn't I show up? I'd be an idiot if I didn't and besides, I get to see my favourite girl," Jay replied with a flirty wink.

Roselyn blushed from Jay's comment. "L-Lets just get on with this," Roselyn muttered as she took a seat beside Jay.

From what Roselyn could tell, Jay had already been trying to do a bit of studying beforehand and it wasn't going too well. "Could I have a look at your test booklet?" Roselyn asked politely.

Jay nodded hesitantly before handing the booklet over to Roselyn. She opened the booklet to the first page and her green eyes skimmed through the answers Jay had written.

"These answers are all wrong. They don't make any sense," Roselyn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Jay, have you even read the book?"

Jay's chocolate brown eyes didn't even meet Roselyn's green ones; he just stared at the ground uncomfortably before his gaze shifted around the library as if he searching for an exit to escape.

"Jay, have you or not?" Roselyn pressed.

After a while, Jay breathed out a deep sigh before he turned his gaze towards Roselyn. She sensed fear and a hint of embarrassment. Jay's gaze tore away from her again, "Yeah, I tried to but —"

"But what?" Roselyn pressed for a straight answer.

"I-I can't read," Jay mumbled, but it was loud enough so that only Roselyn could hear.

"You can't read?" Roselyn repeated in disbelief.

"I can, but I only know a few words," Jay told, slightly embarrassed.

' _No wonder he's been failing in most of his classes,'_ Roselyn thought silently. "Well, that's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Roselyn assured as she put her hand on his arm in comfort, "I'll teach you!"

Jay looked up at Roselyn in surprise, "You will?"

"Of course!", Roselyn nodded happily, leaning down to the left to pull an item out of her bag that was on the floor.

Jay craned his neck to try and get a better look at what Roselyn was taking out of her bag. She soon sat back up and placed a thick hardcover book on the table in front of them. The cover was a beautiful deep purple shade, with Corona's sun crest in the middle.

"This is my book; it was given to me on my first birthday," Roselyn stroked the cover gently, "ever since I could remember, my parents would read to me every night. I never got sick of hearing it being retold over and over again," Roselyn smiled fondly, "and every year on my birthday, my parents would release thousands of glowing lanterns into the night sky. I always looked forward to it," Roselyn's eyes lit up as the memories of her past birthdays flashed across her mind, "It's sort of became a tradition."

"Must be nice having a birthday," Jay said sorrowfully.

Roselyn gawked at Jay in shock, "Y-You've never had a birthday before?"

"Not really, my dad wasn't big in celebrations," Jay shrugged, "I don't even know when my birthday is, my dad never told me."

In that moment, Roselyn's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. How could a parent forget their own child's birth date let alone not even going to the trouble of making up one?

"Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry," Roselyn said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah — uh, l-let's just get on with reading this book," Jay dismissed the matter, in which Roselyn complied.

"Right — okay, let's get into it!" Roselyn said excitedly, Jay only smiled at her.

* * *

Sounding out each word, sentence after sentence, paragraph after paragraph, chapter after chapter, the hours passed and Jay had gotten to the halfway point of the book.

"I think that's enough studying for tonight," Roselyn yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was really worn out after analysing and explaining all the different elements of the story. "I'm impressed that you got through half of the book, but we still have a lot to get through."

"Yeah well, I'd still be on the first page if it wasn't for you," Jay exaggerated, "Thank you, you're a really smart girl you know."

Roselyn's eyes grew wide with shock; she never heard Jay say thank you to her before. "All I did was teach you how to read," Roselyn shrugged bashfully.

"Doesn't matter," Jay shook his head, "Anyone who knows how to read is smart in my books."

Roselyn's cheeks grew hot as a small smile spread to across her lips, her gaze shifted down towards the ground shyly before it returned to Jay, who was already staring at her with a soft genuine smile.

As Roselyn gazed into Jay's eyes, her mind was running wild, _'Ugh, what is wrong with me? Can't believe that I'm thinking this but I think I'm actually starting to develop feelings, Jay. I can't even — maybe it's the lack of sleep that's making me feel this way?'_

After for what seemed like an eternity, Roselyn tore her gaze away from Jay's before she cleared her throat.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, "Right, well, we should, um —"

"Y-Yeah, we should get going now," Roselyn said awkwardly getting up from her seat, "The library is going to close soon."

Jay got up from his seat as Roselyn hastily packed all of her school supplies and special book into her bag. The both of then smiled shyly at each other before they stood on the spot; both of them didn't know what to say to one another.

"H-Hey, you don't mind meeting up to study again, do you?" Jay spoke up as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "I could really do with your help again."

Roselyn beamed, "Sure, I would love to help you out!"

"Cool," Jay nodded with a smile, "Well, goodnight, princess."

Roselyn grinned at his new nickname for her, "Goodnight, Jay."

With that, they both went to their separate dorms and called it a night.


	8. Decisions and Alterations

**Chapter Eight:** Decisions and Alterations

Tickets for the Annual Auradon Charity Gala were selling faster than anyone could say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'! It didn't surprise Roselyn though, it was the most glamorous event of the year; everyone who was anyone wanted to be seen at the Gala. However, Roselyn wasn't going for a selfish reason like that, she wanted to give back to the less fortunate people of Auradon. The money that was purchased for the tickets was given to the people that needed it the most and the tickets for the event didn't come cheap either.

As Roselyn watched the frenzy of people that had flocked the nearby booth selling the tickets from the comfort of a shady tree, she leant back against its thick trunk and turned her attention to the book she had in her lap. Roselyn had spent the past week studying with Jay in the library after dinner and his reading has been improving but he still had a lot to learn. Roselyn was so proud of Jay nonetheless. The test was next Monday, and Roselyn was a hundred per cent certain that he was ready for it.

Turning another page of her book, a thought that she had tried to suppress suddenly crawled into her mind, _'I have to find a date_ '. It's not that she didn't want a date, she was perfectly happy to go by herself, it just was that the thought of being asked out was daunting because she had never been out on a real date before. Plus, she had to turn up to the Gala with an escort as it was a custom that the children of the King and Queen that hosted the Gala to have the first dance; Roselyn would be a laughing stock if she showed up with no date.

"Roselyn!" A voice called out, "Oh my gosh, I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Roselyn looked up from her book to see Lonnie running towards her, she looked like she was going to combust with excitement.

"Hey, Lonnie, what's up?" Roselyn greeted before she placed her bookmark on the page that she was on and closed her book.

"Well," Lonnie started as she was unable to keep her excitement contained, "I heard from Scarlett, who heard from Aziz, who overheard it from a couple of the tourney players that Jay is going to ask you to the Gala!"

It took a few moments to register what Lonnie had just said before Roselyn's eyes widened in realisation, "W-What?"

"Jay wants to be your date at the Gala!" Lonnie repeated, clapping her hands with an excited squeal, "and he told me that if I saw you, he told me to tell you and he is looking for you."

 _'No, no, no, this cannot be happening,'_ Roselyn panicked as she picked herself up from off the ground hastily before she took off, leaving Lonnie dazed and confused.

Roselyn had to get back to her dorm room, it was the only safe place on campus for her right now; she just hoped that she didn't run into Jay on the way there. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Roselyn managed to run all the way to her building where her dorm room was, which was located on the other side of the campus.

Bursting through the door of her dorm room, she quickly slammed the door shut behind her. Not even noticing that Claire was sitting on her bed, staring at her as if she was some kind of alien. Roselyn then threw her book onto her bed and moved to the window, looking to see if Jay was anywhere nearby.

"Um, Roselyn what are you doing?" Claire asked monotonously, "You look like you've seen Mother Gothel."

"Don't even joke about Mother Gothel," Roselyn stressed, the name never failed to send chills down her spine.

Claire put her hands up in defence, "Sorry, but you it does look like you've been chased by her. Are you okay?"

"No, of course I'm not okay!" Roselyn shouted as she moved away from the window before she paced back and forth.

Claire shook her head at Roselyn's behaviour, "Okay, Roselyn, you need to calm down and take deep breathes."

Roselyn began to breathe in and out slowly which made her feel a little better but it didn't help her heart that was beating like an unsteady drum.

"Now, tell me what happened," Claire insisted, giving Roselyn her full attention.

"Well, I was outside in the courtyard, just minding my own business when Lonnie came up to me and told me that Jay is planning on asking me to the Gala!" Roselyn explained in one giant breath.

Claire's eyes widened in shock before she frowned, "Ugh, Roselyn, what did I tell you about him?"

"Yes, I remember what you said," Roselyn sighed, as she continued to pace around the room, "But Jay is the complete opposite of who you think he is!"

Claire gave her best friend a sceptiCal look before her eyes widened, "Don't tell me that you have feelings for Jay now."

"Well," Roselyn began but drifted off as she twirled her hair shyly, "Maybe — I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out my feelings."

Claire sat in silence for a moment before her features softened before she sighed deeply, "Roselyn, you know that I'll support you no matter what your decision; but I still don't think Jay is the best choice for you. You deserve so much better than _him_."

It upset Roselyn to hear that Claire didn't approve of Jay; she figured that Claire would be happy for her.

"Trust me, Claire, I know you'll support me but I'm convinced that Jay has changed for the better," Roselyn countered, "and plus, thank you for your concern but it's for me to decide whether or not that Jay is good for me."

"Fine, but if he hurts you, it's my duty to hurt him twice as hard," Claire grumbled before crossing her arms across her chest.

 _'A fine is good enough for me,'_ Roselyn beamed brightly, ignoring the threat as she knew that Claire implied it as a joke before she ran up to her best friend and wrapped her in a hug. Claire stood frozen in place for a couple of seconds before she eventually hugged Roselyn back, a slight smile played on her lips.

"So, when are you going to face the music?" Claire spoke up, untangling herself out of the hug, "As much as I want you to stay away from him, you can't hide from Jay forever. He's bound to see you around campus sometime."

Claire was right, sooner or later, she would have to face Jay. Roselyn hoped that it wasn't today, and hoped that Jay didn't show up at her door demanding an answer, she didn't respond well under pressure.

Suddenly, a series of shrill rings interrupted Roselyn's thoughts, which made her jump a little. Peering over at her phone, which was resting on her bedside table, she went over and looked at the caller ID.

"Not if I'm away from campus," Roselyn responded to Claire quickly before picking up her phone.

"Hey, mum!" Roselyn answered with a grin, knowing that her mother was also smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Roselyn, sweetheart!" Rapunzel greeted with much enthusiasm, "I was just calling to say how much your father and I are looking forward to tonight and that Eddie will be there to pick you up just under an hour."

"Okay, sounds great," Roselyn said in a cheerful tone. The princess of Corona was glad that she could go see her family as the students of Auradon were given off campus privileges during weekends.

"Oh — Before you go, I also wanted to tell you that I have scheduled another fitting with the royal seamstress tonight!" Rapunzel said in a sing-song voice, "Both of your Gala and coronation dresses will be finished, isn't that exciting?!"

Roselyn cringed as she thought about standing for hours on end and being poked by pins and needles, just _fantastic_. "Sounds awesome, mum!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, sweetie. I miss you so much," Rapunzel said softly.

"I miss you too, mum," Roselyn said I'm a sad tone but suddenly perked up, "Oh — I nearly forgot to tell you; its Parent's Day at school coming up towards the end of the month, and I'd love it if the whole family came."

"Sounds absolutely perfect, your father and I will be there, along with your grandparents," Rapunzel promised.

"Great, looking forward to it!" Roselyn grinned.

"Okay, we'll talk more tonight, sweetie, bye!" Rapunzel bid her goodbyes and Roselyn did the same.

Roselyn hung up the phone before she tossed it into her bed. She then let out a deep sigh before she flopped onto the bed herself. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the situation she was stressing about before her mother called; she had to figure out her feelings before Jay asked her to the Gala.

* * *

It felt good to be back home again, even if it was for just for the weekend, but school life was never far away as she had loads of homework to distract her. However, homework could wait for tonight as Roselyn was currently standing on top of a large tuffet stool in front of a tri-fold mirror, being fitted for both her Gala dress and her Coronation dress.

The royal seamstress was fixing up minor adjustments and putting the finishing touches to both dresses. Roselyn's feet felt like they were going to fall off, she didn't know how long she was standing for but she was hoping that she could sit down sometime soon.

"You're going to look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," Rapunzel beamed at her daughter.

Pascal, her mother's loyal chameleon friend, who was perched on Rapunzel's shoulder, purred in agreement. "The most beautiful girl at the gala and coronation!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I don't know about _the_ most beautiful," Roselyn tittered shyly, shifting from one sore foot to the other.

"Well, to me and your father you are," Rapunzel smiled at her daughter.

Pascal, who got a little offended that Rapunzel let him out, grunted angrily to get her attention. Rapunzel giggled before playfully rolling her eyes at her companion, "and Pascal thinks so as well."

Roselyn shook her head at Pascal's antics, "Well thank you, Pascal."

Pascal smiled at Roselyn, chirping happily. "So, has anyone asked you to the Gala yet?" Rapunzel asked with a teasing tone.

Roselyn felt her whole face grow hot, "N-No, not really — I — ugh, it's complicated."

"Really?" Rapunzel said with an intrigued tone, "How so?"

"Well, there's this guy at school," Roselyn started hesitantly, "When we first met, he was this arrogant ladies man who flirted with nearly every girl he came across, but over the course of a couple of weeks, he turns out to be this really genuine guy. I think I'm falling for him, but I'm not sure about my feelings just yet because Claire and a few variety of people aren't convinced that he's changed for the better," Roselyn took a deep breath in and sighed, "In the end, I don't know what to do, my heart and head are telling me to do two different things at once!"

Roselyn pulled at her long mousy brown hair, twirling it around her index finger. She was careful not to reveal which boy she was talking about, her mother would've had a heart attack if she found out that her daughter wanted to go to the Gala with the son of Jafar, as well as date him. Roselyn really didn't now what to do, she was afraid of what everyone would think of their relationship.

As Rapunzel sat on Roselyn's soft plush stool of her vanity, she listened intently to what her daughter had to say. She loved it when her daughter opened up about her thoughts and feelings and didn't feel the need to bottle or hide things from her. Seeing that her daughter was a little at war with herself, Rapunzel decided to give her daughter some motherly advice and guidance. Rapunzel glanced down at Pascal, he nodded as if to say to her 'lay it on her'. So, to lighten the mood, Rapunzel let out a laugh, which made Roselyn raised an eyebrow questionably at her mother.

"This young man you described sounds a lot like your father," Rapunzel chuckled before her demeanour turned serious, "but this situation sounds familiar. When I was around your age, your father proposed to me once I was reunited with my parents. However, I wasn't ready to marry. It wasn't that I didn't love your father, it was just my love for adventure was stronger and I wanted to figure out who I was before I was tied down to your father and the commitments of being Queen. Despite the discontentment of your godmother, Cassandra, your grandfather and most of the royal court disregarding Eugene's proposal, it never discouraged me from loving your father and eventfully marrying him," Roselyn took in her mother's wise words but she wasn't done yet, "So, what I am trying to say is Roselyn; listen to your heart and not the voices in your head or around you. Don't listen to others criticism to heart, as it isn't anyone's concern what you do with your life; _it's your own_. I followed my heart, I took risks, but most importantly; I believed in myself and sense of judgement and I think that you should do the same."

Roselyn silenced her head so that she could listen to her heart, and it was telling her to accept Jay's offer and go to the Gala with him. Once Roselyn mentally accepted Jay's offer, her gaze shifted away from the window and met her mothers. Judging by her daughter's smile, Rapunzel knew that she had just made her decision and she knew that it was the right decision. Rapunzel smiled at her daughter in return before she leapt from her seat and pulled Roselyn into a tight embrace. Pascal soon joined in as well. The seamstress, who was fixing the hemline of Roselyn's dress, jump back to let them have a moment together.

Before long, mother and daughter soon pulled away from their embrace to let the seamstress continue on with her work. After a while, the seamstress was finished with her coronation dress and then instructed Roselyn to put her Gala dress on so that she could put some of the final touches to it. Roselyn compiled before she went into the other room to get changed.

Stripping off her Coronation dress, Roselyn then held up the heavy dress, admiring the seamstress' handy work. She was amazed by how stunning the dress was and she couldn't wait to show it off during the coronation. Taking one last look at it, she safely placed the dress inside its protective bag before she turned to her Gala dress that was in another protective bag.

Taking her Gala dress out of its protective bag, she then slipped it on. She had to admit to herself that the dress was enchanting and that it showed off all the right curves. While fiddling with the zip at the back of her dress, Roselyn couldn't help but wonder, _'What would Jay's first reaction be when he sees me in this dress?'_

Roselyn blushed at the thought of Jay complimenting on how beautiful she looked and how his eyes would only be on her and her alone. The princess then snorted before she laughed at herself for concocting up such a ridiculous daydream, but she couldn't help that she was a hopeless romantic. As much as Roselyn wanted to hear those tender and loving sentiments, she couldn't imagine Jay being all sweet and romantic like that.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts from her mind as she managed to get her dress zipped up. Composing herself, Roselyn walked out of the room and stood in the middle of the doorway where Rapunzel and the seamstress were waiting for her. Roselyn's mother stared at Roselyn in awe at her beauty, while the seamstress wore a face of concentration, studying Roselyn up and down.

"Just needs a bit more diamonds," The seamstress mumbled as she went over to her workspace to grab a handful of diamonds.

Roselyn took her spot in front of the mirror once again, watching the seamstress' reflection in the mirror as she made her way over to Roselyn and added more diamonds onto the dress. With nothing better to do, the princess began to admire the colour and texture of the fabric and all of the little fine details that were stitched into place.

A short time later, the seamstress pulled away before announcing excitedly, "Your Highnesses, both dresses are complete! I hope that you are satisfied."

Rapunzel nodded with a kind smile, "They both look absolutely stunning, thank you very much."

Both mother and daughter thanked the seamstress again for her services, the seamstress curtsied as she took her leave, but not without collecting her payment first. Rapunzel and the seamstress stepped out of the room while Roselyn stayed behind and stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself. She couldn't wait to show off her new dresses at the Gala and Ben's Coronation, both of her dresses were beautiful and they were both certainly fit for a princess.

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally got around to reading the second book of the series, Return to the Isle of the Lost, and the book did not disappoint. I can't wait for the third book, Rise of the Isle of The Lost, to come out in Australia as it is taking forever! Anyways, I wanted a little moment between Rapunzel and Roselyn, so I fit it in, I hope I did Rapunzel justice in this chapter!

By now, you guys probably noticed that this story is basically an AU fanfic, that also has some of the movie and book events, plus my own events, mixed in. _I just wanted to clear that up._ Also, I'm adding a little more extra exciting events towards the end, ones that you'll (hopefully) like and never see coming...I'll explain a little more when the time comes! For now, make sure you favourite, follow and review! :)


	9. I See The Light

**Chapter Nine:** I See the Light

Roselyn had arrived back at Auradon Prep on late Sunday afternoon. It was now Monday morning and Roselyn was already dreading about starting another week of school. But not only that, she was also dreading about the test on the history or Corona that was happening later on that afternoon. It wasn't like she knew she was going to fail, it was because Jay was also sitting the test.

There was no escape; Roselyn knew she'd have to face him and she knew that it would be sometime today. Roselyn went the extra mile as to try and get out of going to classes today by pretending to be too sick to get out of bed, but Claire didn't fall for it for a second and forced Roselyn out of bed.

As Roselyn snuck through the hallways of Auradon Prep, she was trying to mentally prepare herself if she ever ran into Jay. Would Jay be mad at her for avoiding him? What would she say to him once he asks her to the Gala? Either way, she was positively certain that Jay was just as nervous as she was.

Roselyn breathed a sign of relief when she had successfully made it to her locker without being seen by Jay. As she was fumbling with the knob of her locker, she tried to open her locker as quickly as possible so that she could collect her supplies she needed for her morning classes. Just as she opened her locker, she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Hey, Roselyn!"

Roselyn jumped in fright before she turned towards the owner of the voice who stopped beside her. As soon as she saw who it was, Roselyn letting out a shaky breath as she tried to calm down her fleeting heart, "Ben, you scared me!"

Ben gave Roselyn a puzzled look. "I scared you?" Ben questioned slowly.

"Did I say scare?" Roselyn cocked her head to the side before she closed her locker, "What I meant to say was that you _surprised_ me — caught me off guard that's all."

Ben stared down at his best friend suspiciously. He knew something was up, he just had to get her to spill. "You're acting weird today, are you okay?" Ben asked, concern laced across his features.

"W-What do you mean _weird_?" Roselyn questioned, "I'm fine! I'm as normal as ever! Why would you even think something as _ridiculous_ as that?"

"You're rambling," Ben pointed out with a smirk.

Roselyn snorted, "I'm not rambling and even if I was then you'd —"

Roselyn stopped talking as Ben's smirk grew wider, it was as if he was saying 'Give it up, you know I've caught you out in your little white lie'.

Roselyn then sighed in defeat. "Ugh — okay, fine, you got me! I'm okay — just sorting something out, but I'm not going to tell you why," Roselyn declared stubbornly.

"Does it have to do with Jay?" Ben questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Roselyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering the fact that Jay has been asking for you all weekend. I have a hunch that it is," Ben's smirk grew.

Roselyn knew that Jay would be looking for her, however, she couldn't help but felt guilty about leaving for the whole weekend without telling him, but then again, her mind was in a spiral that night. She just couldn't focus on any of her thoughts.

"Come on, Roselyn," Ben begged which pulled her back into reality, "We always tell each other everything."

Roselyn remained stubborn for a while before she let out a sigh once again. Ben was right, they always told each other everything and they promised the other that they wouldn't tell a soul.

"Alright fine," Roselyn said was she began to explain everything that had happen over the weekend.

After Roselyn finished telling Ben, he suddenly exclaimed, "I knew you had feelings for Jay!"

"Shh!" Roselyn hissed while she flailed her arm that wasn't holding onto her books, "Not so loud, Ben!"

"Don't be so embarrassed, Roselyn," Ben spoke fondly.

"I'm not embarrassed," Roselyn denied.

"Sure, whatever you say," Ben chuckled before he shook his head and smiled at his best friend.

Suddenly, the clock tower chimed and Roselyn's face paled. "That's it, I'm ditching —" Roselyn was about to walk off back to her dorm room when Ben grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you're not!" Ben declared, dragging his best friend along with him.

After being dragged down the halls of Auradon Prep, Ben had dropped Roselyn off out the front of her classroom, and with a wave and cheeky smile, he was off to his class for the morning. With a sign, Roselyn entered the classroom, hoping that school will go by quickly today.

* * *

Roselyn felt the feeling of dread wash over her as she was on her way towards her Auradon History 101 class, where she knew a test and Jay would be waiting for her. As Roselyn came to her classroom door, she peered through the small window of the classroom door to find Miss Fauna separating the desks into neat rows, placing test booklets onto the tables as she went.

Roselyn sighed, she really hated it when she was really early to a class like this. But it wouldn't be long until the clock tower would chime and everyone will start to show up to class, which meant Jay would be here soon too.

Subconsciously, Roselyn was nervously twirling a strand of her hair nonstop at a rapid pace, causing her hair to knot and tangle around her finger. However, in the process of trying to untangle her hair, she didn't notice Jay making his way towards her.

"Roselyn!" Jay called out to her which made Roselyn jump and turn around to face him.

"J-Jay—" Roselyn couldn't lace the words she wanted to say together.

"Where were you all weekend?" Jay asked before he stopped in front of Roselyn, leaning against the wall, "I was asking for you."

Jay was running around campus like a mad man nearly all weekend trying to find Roselyn, as he wanted to ask her something very important but when he found out from Roselyn's slightly rude roommate that she was away from campus, Jay had no other choice but to preoccupy himself by going over his study notes he and Roselyn prepared for themselves weeks prior. So far, he was feeling confident.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for not telling you but I was in Corona visiting my parents for the weekend," Roselyn explained.

"Yeah, your roommate did mention that you were off campus for the weekend," Jay stated.

Roselyn suppressed a laugh when Jay mentioned her "roommate". She wondered how annoyed Claire appeared when Jay was at the door.

"Yeah, I had a dress fitting scheduled for my Gala and coronation dress," Roselyn explained.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Miss Fauna invited the students who were waiting nearby into the classroom to sit the test.

"Well, good luck on the test Roselyn," Jay gave her one of his dazzling smiles before walking into the class.

Roselyn gave Jay a blithe smile and a nod before she followed Jay into the classroom. Roselyn was shocked that he didn't mention anything about the Gala. Maybe it was just a rumour or Lonnie somehow misheard the whole situation? Roselyn shrugged as she tried to on this test she was about to sit.

* * *

After the first hour and a half, Roselyn had already finished the test and it didn't take long for Miss Fauna to give it a grade and Roselyn had received an A+ for her efforts. Although she was expecting to get that type of score, Roselyn was proud of herself nonetheless.

Students that finished the test were allowed to leave, so since it was was nearly lunchtime, Roselyn placed herself down on the green lawns underneath a shady tree and sat against the trunk to read or a while.

However, Roselyn couldn't focus on her book, all she could think about was Jay. She hoped that Jay was doing fine on his test and that he'd get a passable grade. He had worked so hard when he was studying the material with her in the library the past few weeks, it showed that Jay really wanted to make the effort to stay here in Auradon.

The clock tower started to chime which signalled that it was lunchtime and in no time, students started pouring out of their classrooms one by one. After a while, Roselyn looked up from her book to see Jay running towards her with an ecstatic smile.

Once Jay had reached her, he sat down next to her and pulled a booklet out from behind his back. Roselyn's orbs focused on the top right corner of the booklet in which there was a bright red B+.

"Jay, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it!" Roselyn congratulated with a bright smile.

"That's because I had a good study buddy, you helped me to read and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have passed. I would've failed the semester and possibly get sent back to the Isle," Jay said with a genuine smile.

Roselyn's lips stretched into a smile, "Well, I'm glad I could be of help."

The two sat there for a couple of seconds before Jay spoke up happily, "We should celebrate!"

"What did you have in mind?" Roselyn hummed, tilting her head to the side.

Jay grinned mischievously, "You'll just have to wait and see!"

Roselyn raised an eyebrow with a slight smile before thinking, _'What is he planning?'_

Jay chuckled at Roselyn's confused expression, "I'll meet you at your dorm around six, okay?"

Jay then leant forward, pressing his lips against Roselyn's cheek, before he rose to his feet and ran off, his mind was reeling with all of the possible date ideas. Jay wanted to say thank you to Roselyn for helping him pass that test and he knew exactly how to do it. Back underneath the tree, Roselyn was left stunned, blinking as her mind tried to register what had just happened. Her hand touched the spot where Jay had kissed her. Under her touch, both of her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Slowly, a smile spread across her lips before she rose to her feet and bounded off towards her dorm, trying not to scream out in pure euphoria.

* * *

That afternoon, Claire was getting Roselyn ready for her "date", and the princess was waiting, rather impatiently, for her best friend to reveal what she looked like. When Claire insisted on doing Roselyn's makeup, she wasn't hesitant as it was one of Claire's many talents that came with being a handmaiden.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Claire," Roselyn beamed as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress, "You know I'm not much of an expert when it comes to applying makeup because I rarely wear it."

"Ah, it's no trouble," Claire smiled, "But I still don't get why you even want to wear makeup in the first place when you're already beautiful."

"It's not like I'm going all out with the makeup. We agreed on the natural look," Roselyn stated, "So, it's like I'm not even wearing any makeup at all! I've never been on a real date before and I wanted to impress Jay a little, you know?"

"I hear ya," Claire nodded in understanding before her face turned dead serious, "But just remember to just be yourself and if he doesn't like you for who you are then he's a waste of your time."

Roselyn giggled and nodded to Claire's unique wisdom, careful not to wreck her handiwork. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Claire was finished. She stood Roselyn up and guided her to the mirror that sat in the corner of their dorm room. Roselyn slowly looked up and gasped at her reflection. The princess wore a lilac mist crochet mesh dress, which had an embroidered button-up top, peter pan collar and mesh skirt which reached to her knees. Around her neck was her beloved golden sun necklace, which shimmered in the sunlight. On her feet were a pair of simple white t-strap sandals. Her beautiful long brown hair was weaved into a French braid.

Rosslyn let out a laugh, "Whoa!"

Claire smirked at her handiwork in satisfaction, "See? What did I tell you? Beautiful."

Roselyn beamed before she enveloped Claire in a hug, "Thank you, Claire, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Ah, it was nothing really," Claire shrugged before returning the hug.

Suddenly a knock at the door made the two girls break apart. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Claire asked eyeing Roselyn, "Open the door!"

Roselyn nodded before she made her way towards the door, her fingers automatically

starting fidgeting with a strand of hair as she was trying not to freak out. Placing a shaky hand on the doorknob, she turned and opened it to come face to face with Jay. Roselyn couldn't help but blush at the sight of Jay as he was the most gorgeous man she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. His dark brown hair was down today, which made him look all the more handsome. A light grey t-shirt was underneath his burgundy studded leather jacket, fingerless black gloves were on his hands. Black jeans and his usual black combat boots were on his feet.

Jay couldn't keep his eyes off of Roselyn, he was taken aback by her beauty that it felt like he had the wind knocked right out of his chest while in a match of Tourney. She was the most beautiful girl Jay had ever seen, no one on the Isle or Auradon could compare to her beauty.

"Roselyn," Jay said breathlessly, "Y-You look beautiful."

"T-Thank you, Jay." Roselyn smiled bashfully, "You look r-really handsome."

It was Jay's turn to blush now. "So, should we get outta here?" Jay questioned with a grin.

Roselyn nodded, but before she left she reminded herself to grab a jacket. When Roselyn moved away from the door, Jay could see Claire glaring at him, Jay managed a smile at her but all he got in return was Claire pointing two fingers to her eyes before pointing them toward Jay to say "I'm watching you, buddy".

Jay gulped. If there is anything that scares him the most in Auradon it had to be Roseyn's roommate. Roselyn finally returned with a jacket not a minute too soon. She stepped out of her dorm room before she smiled and waved at her best friend and closed the door behind her.

"Your friend seems…nice," Jay complimented crookedly.

"Claire? Oh yeah, she's awesome," Roselyn agreed, "But I understand that she can be a bit scary at times but don't let that put you off."

That made Jay feel _so_ much better. Roselyn just smiled before the two made their way down the hall.

* * *

Ben was kind enough as to let Jay borrow his motorcycle for their "date". Roselyn wondered how Jay even learnt how to drive a motorcycle. Did Ben teach him? Ben probably did show him the basics. Roselyn smiled at the thought, _'He learned to ride a bike just to impress me?'_

It made Roselyn feel special knowing that Jay was willing to try anything to impress her. Without warning, Jay pulled the bikes throttle back to make the motorcycle jerk before it went faster which made Roselyn hold onto Jay's torso more tightly. As her heart was drumming against her chest, Roselyn could hear a stifled laugh coming from the inside of Jay's helmet _._ Jay meant to do that, he just wanted to feel Roselyn's hands tighten around him and it defiantly worked. It made his stomach fill with butterflies every time he felt her touch. Before long, Jay stopped the motorcycle and turned off the ignition. They both got off before taking their helmets off and placing them on to the seat.

"That was so much fun!" Roselyn laughed as she smoothed down her hair, adrenaline still rushing throughout her entire body.

"Only because you got to touch my abs," Jay winked in a flirtatious manner. Roselyn blushed before shoving his arm playfully which made Jay laugh, "Come on, I know you liked it."

Roselyn rolled her eyes at Jay playfully, "In your dreams, the only reason why I tightened my grip on you was so that I wouldn't fall off the bike."

"Sure," Jay smirked as he began to walk along the beaten forest path.

Roselyn secretly did enjoy touching his abs, but she wasn't going to let Jay know that. The princess snorted before following Jay into the forest. They both walked in silence for a while, side by side, taking in the beautiful scenery before them. As Roselyn strolled through the forest, she began to realise that she didn't know Jay well enough, heck, she knew next to nothing about him. Still, she felt as if she'd known him for years.

"How about a game of twenty questions?" Roselyn suggested.

"Sure, I'm up for that," Jay nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go first," Roselyn started, "Um, what was it like growing up in the Isle of the Lost?"

Jay's expression hardened, "It isn't Auradon, that's for sure. The Isle was a harsh environment to grow up in. It was survival of the fittest, you had to be tough,

inside and out. The island resembles what you Auradonian's would call a slum. We didn't have castles and palaces, we had poorly constructed dwellings that sometimes had no roofs or walls. Everything is either graffiti on or defaced in some way. No plants could ever survive there, it's all weeds, dirt, mud and rubble. Crime is everywhere, running rampant throughout the streets. We have to make do with what was being shipped to the island because we would only get the unwanted or used products of Auradon. We ate whatever we could get our hands on, that included rotten food. The Isle of the Lost is truly an awful place to live in."

Roselyn was shocked; the Isle sounded awful. She couldn't believe that King Beast

would expose them all to that kind of environment. Roselyn hated to admit it but King Beast was just as bad as the villains were back in their glory days.

"That sounds horrible. I had no idea," she slipped her hand through Jay's, squeezing it in comfort.

"I don't think anybody does," Jay admitted

giving her hand a squeeze back.

 _'I bet Ben doesn't know about this,'_ Roselyn thought silently, _'I can't believe King Beast would just leave them there on that horrible island. They may be evil but its inhumane!'_

"Anyways," Jay spoke up, making Roselyn snap out of her thoughts, "I'm sorta glad to be outta there."

"I'm glad also," Roselyn gave him a comforting smile.

"What was it like growing up in Corona?" Jay questioned curiously, quickly changing the subject.

"Where do I start?" Roselyn smiled as she thought back to when she was a child, "Growing up in Corona was wonderful. It is a beautiful kingdom filled with laughter and joy. My childhood was a happy one, where I had a privileged lifestyle and loving parents; I had everything. Although, it wasn't easy being first in line for the throne. I had to undergo strict and proper training when I was younger. My schedule was filled with overwhelming and repetitive formalities of royal life which did interfere with me bing a normal child, to a degree. From the day I turned thirteen, I had advanced in my royal duties by attending more elaborate meetings, banquets, dinner and ceremonies. That's the norm for a royal like me."

Jay stared at Roselyn in shock. From what his father had told him, being royal sounded awesome; enjoying lavish lifestyles in opulent palaces, the finest clothes and food money could buy, grand parties and hundreds of servants on hand to take care of your every need. But now, Jay thought that maybe the grass isn't so greener on the other side. Being royal wasn't just about the fancy lifestyle; there were duties and obligations to uphold and you had to think about what is best for the people of your kingdom, not for yourself.

"Royal life isn't all what I thought it would be," Jay admitted before he sighed sadly, "Still, it sounds a lot better than my childhood."

Roselyn smile faltered for a moment but it soon returned, "It doesn't matter now though, what matters is that all those sacrifices I have made have turned me into the best ruler-in-training I can be," Roselyn squeezed Jay's hand again, "and what matters is that you are here, away from the Isle."

Jay turned his head to look at Roselyn who was already smiling up at him. He felt as if his worries melted away whenever he saw that beautiful smile of hers. It made him fall more in love with her.

"Okay, next question," Roselyn spoke up, "What kingdom in Auradon do you want to visit the most?"

Jay thought about it for a moment, "I would really like to visit Agrabah someday. Whenever I try to ask my dad about Agrabah he would be reminded of how his revenge against Aladdin and his genie fell through and would start getting angry. I've never really gotten a straight answer from him."

Jay longed to see Agrabah, the place where he could've grown up and had a real childhood, and to explore his roots. Instead of reminiscing on what could've been, Jay focused on the task at hand; walking to their date spot.

Soon enough Jay came to a stop which made Roselyn stop as well. She wondered why they had stopped until she spotted an idyllic lake that was surrounded by weeping willow trees, wild flowers and rocks. Ducks, geese and swans glided across the crystal glass waters. A beautiful 18th century temple which stood on the other side of the lake peacefully, as if it was untouched for centuries. Roselyn could see a picnic was set up for the both of them inside the temple.

"Whoa," Roselyn was a loss for words, "This place is so beautiful!"

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me pass the test," Jay explained with a grin.

Roselyn smiled up at Jay before they headed towards the picnic under the temple.

"How did you find this place?" Roselyn wondered as she admired the lakes beauty.

Jay blushed, "I did some research about Auradon's surrounding grounds online and I found this place."

"It's beautiful," Roselyn said breathlessly.

"It's pretty neat," Jay agreed, "I thought you would like it."

The two sat down and began eating what was set out in front of them, both of them went straight for the chocolate.

Roselyn broke another small piece of chocolate, "Getting back to our game; Do you miss the Isle of the Lost?"

"No, not really," Jay told truthfully, biting into his chocolate.

"But what about your dad?" Roselyn wondered, "Surely you must miss him."

Jay shrugged his shoulders in response, staying silent.

"What's your dad like?" Roselyn wondered absentmindedly.

This is where Jay started getting uncomfortable; his dad was a touchy subject. This made Roselyn's brain instantly clicked. He must not have a good relationship with his father, since his reaction to the question said it all.

"I-I'm sorry, Jay," Roselyn blurted, "You don't have to if —"

"No, it's okay," Jay paused a little before continuing, "We seem to get along I suppose, but he wasn't the best parental figure. Ever since I was a kid he had seen that I had a knack for stealing so he continued to encourage that kind of behaviour. This was only to benefit our store we owned on the Isle. I go out and steal from everyone on the island only for my dad to sell the stolen items back to their rightful owners. This provided a somewhat comfortable lifestyle for us both. By stealing, I thought that I was making him proud and yet, my efforts weren't enough to satisfy his greed."

"That's awful," Roselyn muttered in disbelief.

It broke Roselyn's heart having to hear how Jafar treated Jay, his own son, as nothing but a tool for his own benefit. It didn't matter if Jafar was a villain, Jay was his son, that's not how fathers are supposed to treat their own blood.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," Jay shrugged it off, "I'm sorta used to it."

It hurt Jay to just shrug off something like that when it greatly impacted him, but he usually did when to came to those types of things. Another reason why he shrugged it off was because he didn't want to ruin their date by talking about his dad. Roselyn wanted the conversation about his dad to be put to an end as well, she could see it was upsetting him and Roselyn didn't want Jay to be feeling like that for the rest of their date.

Grabbing a piece of cantaloupe, Roselyn took a bite out of the juicy fruit and hummed in delight as the sweet taste sent her taste buds into a frenzy. Roselyn had a huge sweet tooth, but she absolutely loved fruit and could eat it all day if she wanted to. Cantaloupe satisfied both her love of sweet things and her love of fruit. Roselyn noticed Jay eyeing the bowl filled with the strange fruit. Jay didn't really know what to make of the fruit but Ben insisted that it was Roselyn's favourite when he was helping Jay prepare the picnic basket for their date.

"Here," Roselyn picked up a piece of cantaloupe and held it up, "Try one."

Jay hesitantly took the piece of fruit from Roselyn's hand, sniffed it, which made

Roselyn stifle a laugh, before Jay took a cautious bite into the fruit.

Chewing the fruit a few times, Jay swallowed and grinned, "Hmm, its good! I can't believe that I've never tried this before!"

"I can't believe you've never had cantaloupe before," Roselyn shook her head in shock.

Jay shook his head, "Me either, the only food I've ever really eaten was rotten food, remember?"

"Well, wait until you try this watermelon!" Roselyn's eyes sparkled taking a piece of watermelon and fed it to Jay.

* * *

It was now sundown; all the food had been eaten and the two teens felt like they've gotten to know each other more on a deeper level.

"Thank you Jay, this has been perfect," Roselyn thanked with a soft smile, "But it's getting late now and it's already starting to get dark."

"The day is not over yet," Jay said with a smirk, "I have one more surprise."

Roselyn raised an eyebrow curiously as Jay stood up and went over to a nearby bush, which only confused Roselyn even more. After a great struggle, Jay emerged from behind the bush while pulling out a boat.

Roselyn gasped as her green eyes lit up, "Jay, what —"

"I thought that a boat ride on the lake would be nice," Jay smiled bashfully, running the back of his neck.

Roselyn was radiating with euphoria, as Jay started to push the boat to the lakes edge, not even breaking a sweat. As the boat was in the water resting on the bank, Jay turned to face Roselyn holding his hand out to her, with a charming smile. Roselyn blushed as she accepted Jay's hand. Jay then helped Roselyn into the boat, which was very gentlemanly of him to do so before he got into the boat himself and pushed off into the water. Jay grabbed the oars and started to row the boat towards the centre of the lake.

The sun had set ages ago and they were now surrounded by darkness, the sound of frogs and crickets echoed in the distance. Once they reached the middle of the lake, Jay stopped rowing and relaxed his aching arms.

Roselyn put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles, "You okay there, tough guy?"

Jay snorted with a smirk on his lips m, "Who me? Of course, I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Rolling her eyes with a smirk on her lips, Roselyn turned around to face the water. She knew that Jay was trying to act tough in front of her by waving off his pain. As Roselyn was creating ripples in the water with her fingers, a glowing orange orb that was reflected on the water caught Roselyn's attention. Snapping her head up towards the sky, Roselyn's eyes focused on a single lantern that was floating towards the heavens. After a while, more began to appear in the night sky.

"What the —" Roselyn stuttered, whipping her head around to face Jay.

"I kinda got Carlos to make a timer invention thingamajig," Jay rubbed his neck, "Don't ask how it works because I didn't really know what he was saying half the time. All I know is that it made the lanterns light themselves and launch into the sky."

 _'Lanterns?'_ Roselyn raised an eyebrow. It suddenly dawned on her that Jay wanted her to experience what her parents had experienced when they were on the lake while the lanterns were being released. Roselyn felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world right now, and she could do was turned back to watch the floating lanterns in awe.

 **Roselyn**

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 **Roselyn**

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

Jay couldn't steady his rapidly beating heart as he admired Roselyn's beauty against the soft orange glow of the surrounding lanterns. Jay was lucky to have met Roselyn and was grateful to her in his life.

"Roselyn," Jay spoke up softly.

The princess turned her attention to Jay who was a blushing and stuttering mess, "I-I need to ask you something — for a long time actually a-and now I finally have a chance to ask you."

Roselyn stared at Jay, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask, and nodded encouragingly for him to continue. Jay grabbed Roselyn's hands, which took her by surprise but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Roselyn, I-I understand completely if you don't want to but," Jay drifted off, as he got lost in her eyes, "W-Would you go to the Gala with me?"

Roselyn beamed and nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, of course, I will!"

 **Jay**

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

 **Both**

 _And at last I see the light_

 **Jay**

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 **Both**

 _And at last I see the light_

 **Roselyn**

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 **Both**

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

The two of them leant in towards each other, their lips centimetres apart. Roselyn's eyelids fluttered shut as Jay stared at her lips half lidded. Jay's eyes flickered from her lips down to her necklace. He wanted that necklace; he could easily just kiss Roselyn and take it off swiftly without her ever noticing. He had to keep his eyes on the prize; the necklace. But was the necklace really the prize he was after? The thought of the "big score", Fairy Godmother's wand and world domination were far away from his mind now. The only thing that was on his mind was Roselyn, the one he was so deeply in love with, that was right in front of him, the person he was meant to be kissing right now.

Meanwhile, Roselyn was wondering why Jay hadn't kissed her yet. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Jay's eyes downcast, deep in thought. She was beginning to worry that she was going too fast for him.

"Jay?" Roselyn spoke softly, trying to get his attention but Jay didn't stir.

"Jay!" Roselyn repeated his name again but this time louder.

Jay was so deep in thought that he completely forgot where he was, the shout from Roselyn made Jay violently flinch back, making the boat to rock fiercely which ultimately ended up tipping the boat over, throwing the both of them into the lake making a big splash. The two of them pushed back up towards the surface, both of them gasping for air.

Jay was panicking that he was going to drown because he couldn't swim but he was relieved when he found that he could stand up, the water reaching his chest. However, Roselyn couldn't stand on the bottom so she had to keep herself afloat by paddling.

"Roselyn, are you okay?" Jay shivered, concerned for Roselyn's well-being.

Jay moved over to Roselyn and let her wrap her arms around Jay's neck so that she could take a break from paddling.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Roselyn stuttered a reply.

A few remaining lanterns lingered in the night sky, leaving them little to no light source. _'I hope we don't catch a cold,'_ Roselyn thought as she felt Jay move over towards their boat that was flipped upside down.

Roselyn let go of Jay so that he could grip the side of the boat and using all of his strength he pushed it upright. Jay helped Roselyn back into the boat before he lifted himself into the boat as well. They were just thankful that the oars were still attached to the hook on the side of the boat.

As Jay was rowing back towards the bank, the both of them couldn't stop shivering the entire time. Once the two made it to the bank and were out of the boat Jay quickly grabbed the picnic blanket before pulling Roselyn to his chest and wrapping the picnic blanket around the both of them.

"What h-happened back there?" Roselyn questioned, shivering.

"I-I don't know —" Jay told truthfully with a shrug.

Jay felt strange; it was as if his mind has been on autopilot for the past few weeks, he didn't know what he was doing. Last thing he remembered was eating that cookie and ever since then, it was like he was in a dream. The cookie — Jay's eyes widened, the love spell must've washed away when he fell into the lake. But if the love spell washed away, why was he still in love with Roselyn? Could it be that he _was_ truly in love with her? Glancing down at the shivering girl, Jay had a sudden epiphany.

* * *

The ride back to Auradon Prep was a silent one. Being on a motorcycle while wet wasn't pleasant as the wind made it difficult for them to get warm. But by the time they both got back on school grounds they were semi-dry. Both of them hoped that they wouldn't catch a cold. Jay was currently walking Roselyn back to her dorm room. They both haven't said anything since the boat ride.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he spoke up, "R-Roselyn, I'm really sorry for making the boat —"

Roselyn smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it — it was an accident."

"No, it was my fault," Jay interjected, "I should've been paying more attention."

As soon as Roselyn reached her dorm room's door, the princess spun around to face Jay and she shook her head with a smile, "Seriously, Jay, it's okay. I had a really great time."

Standing on her tiptoes, a faint blush was blossoming across her cheeks as she planted a kiss on Jay's also pink cheek.

"Goodnight," Roselyn whispered as she disappeared behind the door.

Jay's lips stretched into a full blown smile, before fist pumping the air and bounding towards his own dorm.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Mal asked with her nose scrunched up.

Jay had just walked into his dorm room to find Mal and Evie; his smile faded. He totally forgot that they were supposed to be reviewing the plan for the coronation.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Jay chuckled, rubbing his neck.

He was soon attacked by Evie and Carlos, like two interrogatorswerere asking question after question.

"How did the date go?" Evie asked her attitude brightened.

"Did Roselyn like the lanterns?" Carlos asked, "I hope the machine worked like it did when we tested it."

"Why are you all wet?" Both asked simultaneously.

Before Jay could even answer their questions, Mal scolded, "Guys! We don't have time for gossip, we have to go over our plan for the coronation."

Jay groaned inwardly; he really didn't feel up to reviewing their plans for stealing the wand, but he didn't want Mal giving him an earful. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and went to change out of his damp clothes quickly.

In reality, none of the four teens wanted to go through with this plan anymore, but it was too late to turn back and their parents were counting on them. Who knows what their parents would do to them if they didn't go through with this, and none of them didn't want to find out either.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like," Mal assumed, as she referred to her detailed sketch of the Fairy Godmothers wand, "So it'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very. You will all be up in the balcony."

Evie, Jay and Carlos all nodded in understanding.

Mal's green eyes flickered towards the youngest of the group to see if he remembered his part of the plan, "Carlos?"

Carlos went over his part just to be sure, "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect," Mal nodded, before turning to the blue haired girl, "Evie?"

"Yes?" Evie perked up at the mention of her name.

"You will use this to take out the driver," Mal instructed before handing her a bottle of perfume filled with a sleeping elixir, "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," Evie nodded reluctantly, fiddling with the bottle in her hands.

Once the plan was sorted, the four separated. Carlos and Jay sat on their beds, and Evie placed the bottle of perfume inside her purse before making her way back to her dorm. However, something caught Evie's eye by looking over Mal's shoulder, Evie's eyes widened; Mal was planning to break the love spell.

"M, you want to break Ben's love spell?" The daughter of the Evil Queen asked in shock.

"Yeah," Mal started, "You know, for after," Evie sat herself beside Mal to wait for her explanation, "I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra cruel."

Jay was listening and heard everything that Mal said. He knew where she was coming from; Jay knew right away that Mal was falling in love with Ben, and Mal didn't want Ben to suffer any more than he will after they take over Auradon. She was willing to sacrifice her own happiness and heart in the process.

Mal slammed her spell book shut before she got up to go to the kitchen to make the anti-love spell cookies. Mal then stopped and turned towards Jay.

"Jay —" Mal started.

"I know what you're gonna say," Jay cut Mal off a little too quickly, "I'll take the anti-love spell."

He had to act as if he was desperately in love with Roselyn, even though he really was desperately in love with her; of that made sense.

"What?!" Evie gasped in surprise.

"You sure, Jay?" Carlos asked in concern.

Jay swallowed thickly and nodded at Carlos, "I don't want to hurt Roselyn, and if it means for me to fall out of love with her then so be it. I don't want to break her heart even more when she finds out the truth."

Carlos and Evie glanced at each other; they knew that this is not what Jay wanted to do but he had good intentions. Mal started at Jay in shock before she forced herself to nod and walked out of the room, on her way to the school's kitchen to make the anti-love steel cookies.

* * *

The four core couldn't sleep that night; their minds were racing. They didn't want to go through with the plan at Ben's coronation, but they had no choice.

Jay couldn't stop thinking about Roselyn; he was in love with her. It hurt him to say those things earlier that night but that's how he really felt. Sooner or later he had to break things off with Roselyn, for both of their sake.

Jay stood from his bed as he was getting restless. Walking around his room, something caught his eye; his Tourney trophy that shined in the moonlight. Jay also thought about his time in Auradon; he had learnt so much; friendship, teamwork and love. His mind then wandered off at the thought of his dad; how he taught Jay that 'whoever had the most gold makes the rules' and how there was no team in 'I'. Who knew that he actually love working in a team and being a great team player, and he even managed to stop stealing thanks to Roselyn. Jay started to wonder if anything his father had told him about his time in Agrabah was also true. How he was a highly respected member of society until he was accused of killing the royal family of Agrabah and how he was the rightful owner of the lamp. With a heavy sigh, Jay laid back down in his bed and tried to push his thoughts aside and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mal gave Jay a cookie from the batch she had made last night. Staring at the cookie that was in the bag, Jay already knew that he didn't need it, due to the spell already being washed away in the lake last night. But the others didn't know that the spell was broken. Jay didn't want to stop loving Roselyn so he would make the most of the coming weeks he had left with her before the coronation. Jay couldn't bare the thought of seeing Roselyn's heartbroken face when he would finally betray everyone and the one he loved.

 **Jay**

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart_

 _Keep listening?_

Jay threw the cookie away in a nearby bin, walking off towards his next class.

 **Jay**

 _I know it's time to say good-bye_

 _So hard to let go_

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for the wait, I came down with a bad cause of the flu and I wasn't feeling the best but now I'm feeling a lot better. This is my favourite chapter!

Anyways, I ordered the third descendants book online and I'm nearly finished it, and I have to say that I'm liking Uma, Harry and Gil's characters and their backstories.


	10. The Annual Auradon Charity Gala

**Chapter Ten:** The Annual Auradon Charity Gala

The day of the most anticipated event of the school year had finally arrived, and everyone was abuzz. Classes were cancelled so that everyone could get ready for the Gala; much to all the students delight.

Roselyn along with Claire were currently on their way to Corona in the royal limo. It was Roselyn's duty as the hostess to officially open the Gala along with her parents. Normally, Roselyn would spend the day of the Gala getting ready with her friends, going out to get their hair, makeup and nails professionally done. Roselyn didn't like having fake nails and too much makeup on, she preferred the natural look. However, this year was different, since her parents were chosen to hold the Gala she didn't have the luxury of going with her friends. As much as Roselyn wished she could walk in with Jay and the rest of her friends, she had an obligation to do.

Although, Jay promised that they would see each other when they had the first dance. Roselyn was feeling both elated and nervous; it was a custom that the child of the King and Queen that hosted the Gala to have the first dance. Roselyn wasn't nervous about dancing as she could dance pretty well; she was nervous for Jay. Did Jay even know how to dance?

Roselyn shook her head, she shouldn't doubt him; Jay probably took lessons with Ben, he was always spontaneous like that and he always came through in the end, just like he had on their date. She thought back to their date as she gazed out of the window with a dreamy sigh; it was so magical. Jay really surprised Roselyn, she never knew that Jay could be so romantic. She'd never forget that night.

When Roselyn entered her dorm room on that night, it was way past curfew and coincidentally Claire was still up at that hour. In an instant, Claire interrogated Roselyn with questions upon questions. Roselyn thought that Claire only wanted to know all the details because she wanted to see what Jay's intentions were with her, but Roselyn was surprised that Claire showed a general interest in what she was saying. As Roselyn proceeded to tell her about her date with Jay, Claire tried not to visibly cringe at the mushy stuff Roselyn had described to her.

However, Roselyn didn't tell her everything; she didn't mention the conversation about the Isle of the Lost and how they talked about their lives. When Roselyn mentioned about the almost kiss, Claire was armed and ready with a scolding but Roselyn didn't know why Claire was so high strung about it, justifying that they didn't even kiss and they weren't exactly a couple, but they weren't exactly friends either; it confused Roselyn immensely.

The princess of Corona shook her head, trying to calm her thoughts. She shouldn't be worrying about whether her and Jay were a couple or not. _'Just let things happen naturally'_ Roselyn told herself as she sat back and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride to Corona.

* * *

Once the limo reached the castle, Claire went off to find her mother but not before she promised to meet up with Roselyn later on to get ready for the Gala. With that, Roselyn entered the castle with the biggest smile on her face; it was great to be back home. However, she hardly recognised her home as it was undergoing a royal makeover. Ever since morning had dawned, the castle of Corona was bustling with activity as the castle staff prepared for the Gala.

Every surface of the castle had been polished to the extent where you could see your own reflection. The halls were decorated in the most elaborate arrangements which consisted the kingdoms signature colours: purple and gold. Roselyn knew that the cooks would be down in the kitchens whipping up a banquet that possessed the most delectable cuisine in all of the kingdom. Even the royal gardeners would be working their magic in the courtyard. Off in the distance the choir could be heard practicing their symphonies in the ballroom. Following the beautiful melody that was currently playing, Roselyn stopped outside of the ballroom doorway and couldn't help but stare in awe. The ballroom, where the Gala would take place, was even more spectacular compared to the halls as it was filled with gorgeous extravagant decorations.

"Roselyn, sweetheart!" A voice echoed throughout the ballroom and over the choir.

Roselyn's gaze flickered down to source of the voice which was her mother who was with two women that were apart of the staff were getting to her to choose between four types of flowers: white lilies, crocus, orchids or blue moon roses. After Rapunzel made her choice, which were the white lilies and the blue moon roses, the two ladies curtsied and moved away to continue with their duties.

"Hey mum!" Roselyn greeted with a smile as she went over to her, "The castle looks wonderful!"

"Doesn't it? The staff have done a fantastic job! I'll have to reward them with a couple days leave!" Rapunzel beamed as she admired the ballroom.

"That sounds awesome, they definitely deserve it," Roselyn agreed smiling.

Rapunzel gave all of the staff days off whenever she could, it was her way of saying 'thank you' to those who have done so much for her and the royal family.

"I hope you have a dance partner for tonight," Rapunzel winked teasingly before reminding, "Being the first to dance at the Gala is very important."

Roselyn flushed before crossing her arms, "O-Of course I have, mother."

"Oh?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow questionably, "Who may I ask is this lucky man?"

Roselyn paused, her green eyes wide with panic. Oh no, what was she supposed to tell her mother? That she was going to dance with the son of Jafar tonight and was maybe sort of dating him.

"I-I, uh, his n-name is Jay," Roselyn stumbled over her words.

"Is this the same man who wanted asked you to the Gala?" Rapunzel questioned with a knowing smile.

"Uh, yeah, that's the one," Roselyn smiled sheepishly, "He asked me out on a date the other day and that's when he asked me to the Gala."

Rapunzel turned to her daughter in shock,

Roselyn had never been on a date with a boy before, as far as she knew, and Rapunzel tried not to get emotional when she heard that her daughter went on one just the other day.

"You went on your first date with him?" Rapunzel spoke, stunned.

"Yes, and it was wonderful!" Roselyn gushed with the biggest smile on her face, "He planned the whole afternoon; complete with a motorcycle ride, a picnic and to top it all off, a boat ride on the lake surrounded by flying lanterns!"

Rapunzel beamed; she was ecstatic for daughter. She couldn't believe her ears when her daughter mentioned that he managed to pull off the flying lanterns just for her. Rapunzel couldn't help but reminisce back to the time when Eugene had taken a boat out into the middle of the lake to watch the lanterns. This young man sounded like he was defiantly a keeper. However, the happy moment didn't last long when Roselyn's smile faded as her shoulders slumped, "But, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet."

Rapunzel comforted her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry sweetheart, he'll come around. Even boys get nervous about relationships, but from the sound of things he has very strong feelings for you, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Roselyn nodded as her lips stretched into a smile. "However, I cannot wait to meet him!" Rapunzel beamed, "I hope I get to meet him tonight at the Gala."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Roselyn chuckled, wringing her hands nervously.

However, Roselyn had already decided that she wasn't going to let them meet Jay tonight. They would however, see them dancing together but after that Roselyn would lead him away from the ballroom as soon as the dance was over. Roselyn felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt horrible for planning to hide Jay from her family. It wasn't that she was ashamed to be seen with him, it was that she was afraid of what her family's reactions might be towards Jay, and she knew how it was almost impossible to determine their reactions.

Roselyn started to twirl her hair around her fingers, Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at the sight. She knew when something was troubling her daughter, you could say that it was her motherly instinct, but really, it was whenever Roselyn fidgeted with her hair is what give her away.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Rapunzel questioned softly, turning towards one of the vases that were dotted around the ballroom. The tall sliver lined vase was filled with gorgeous white lilies and blue moon roses. Rapunzel started to rearrange the flowers around.

Roselyn flinched at her mother's question. "N-No! W-Why would there be something wrong?!" Roselyn chuckled nervously.

Rapunzel turned to face her daughter, "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Seriously, I'm fine," Roselyn gave her mother an assuring smile.

Rapunzel nodded before turning back to the vase of flowers, fixing and spacing them perfectly. She didn't want to push it any further, Rapunzel knew that her daughter would tell her what was bothering her in her own time; she always did.

"Where's dad?" Roselyn wondered as her eyes shifting around the ballroom, "I thought he would've already been here by now to come and greet me."

"Your father is consorting with new trade partners," Rapunzel explained with a sign, "There seems to be a bit of a disagreement with some of them."

"On the night of the Gala?" Roselyn raised her eyebrows in shock, "That's a little silly, don't you think?"

"No, it is not silly Roselyn," Rapunzel told sternly, "Our trades are an important contribution to Auradon and its people. You know that."

Roselyn shrunk back at her mother's harsh tone. Obviously, she still had a great deal to learn about ruling a kingdom. When Princess Roselyn finished her studies at Auradon Prep, (her parents wanted her to have an education first; a Queen without a high level of education would be unsuitable), she would then officially commence her final training alongside her parents as they will teach her the ropes for her future role as Queen of Corona. Once twenty-one, and after her coronation, her reign as Queen will begin. However, at times, Roselyn felt like she wasn't mentally ready to rule; the mere thought of her being put in charge scared her greatly. She still wanted adventure, but she also wouldn't mind going to university to earn her arts degree.

Although, the fear of not living up to her parent's expectations when it came to ruining the kingdom, caused Roselyn great stress. Roselyn didn't know how Ben managed to keep up with his studies and royal duties at the same time, all the while being just sixteen! It was a tradition in King Beast's family that when their first-born child came of age, sixteen, they would begin to rule under their parent's guidance. Roselyn didn't agree with the tradition, Ben was just a young teenager and was too young to rule. However, Ben has proved to his family that he had wisdom beyond his years, and that he would make a fine king. And someday, Roselyn hoped that she would prove her wisdom to her kingdom and her parents.

"You and Claire better get ready soon," Rapunzel advised softly while snapping Roselyn out of her thoughts, "The Gala will start in a few hours."

It was amazing how quickly Roselyn's attitude shifted. The princess had an excited glint in her eyes, her nervous aura was replaced with an energetic one. Without another word, Roselyn was bounding towards her room.

* * *

Jay had never worn something formal before and yet here he was, standing in front of the mirror dressed up like a prince; he thought he'd never see the day! Evie insisted on wielding her expert craftsmanship to make him an outfit for the Gala.

Jay wore a black military styled tailcoat made from the finest leather Evie could get her hands on, underneath a dark grey vest and a white button-down shirt. The tailcoat itself featured a strong high collar, large epaulette lapels on the shoulders, the sleeves were decorated with three white metal buckles and at the front of the tailcoat were double breasted buckles, on top of white metal buttons. Also sporting, he wore dark grey formal trousers and a pair of black leather riding boots that went up just above his knees. His hair was down, but was tied into a half ponytail.

Jay smirked at himself in the mirror, he looked pretty badass! However, his confident smirk instantly faded. He may look the part, but could he act the part? He had never felt this nervous before in his life. Jay wanted to look good for Roselyn and to make a good first impression on her family, if he should meet them tonight.

Jay wondered what her family would say if they found out that he was the son of Jafar. What if they weren't as accepting like Roselyn? What if they ordered him to leave the Gala, as it is no place for a villain? What if he made a fool out of Roselyn or himself? The more he wondered about the 'what if's', the more anxious he became.

Jay shook his head. No, Ben had prepared him for what was expected at the Gala. Jay was beyond thankful that Ben gave him a heads up about the first dance of the Gala, otherwise he would've been a laughing stock. The thought of everyone's eyes on him made him feel more uneasy than he already was.

Jay took a deep breath through his nose, before breathing it out of his mouth slowly. He had to calm his nerves. He began to think about Roselyn, sweet, beautiful Roselyn. Before he knew it, his warm brown eyes glazed over, starring at nothing but his reflection blankly. He couldn't wait to see Roselyn, even more than how she looked like in her dress. It had been a long week filled with tests and dance lessons from Ben that they barely had time to see each other. He was desperate to see her. Suddenly a knock on his door snapped him out of his daydream.

"Jay, come on, we don't want to be late!" Carlos called from their dorm room's entrance.

Jay took one last look at his reflection in the mirror. "Alright, let's do this," Jay whispered to himself encouragingly, before making his way out of his dorm room.

* * *

Dusk was beginning to set upon the kingdom of Corona and the guests were starting to arrive for the Gala. Roselyn sat in front of her vanity mirror as Claire was given the difficult task of detangling the knots from her hair. Roselyn didn't see why her mother had a hairstylist to do her hair; she was perfectly capable of doing her hair herself, but her mother stubbornly insisted that the hairstylist would help her get ready.

"I don't know how you manage to get your hair so tangled!" Claire grunted, as she finally untangled the knot she was trying to brush through for a couple of minutes.

Roselyn shrugged, trying not to laugh at Claire's poor attempt at detangling her hair. But no matter how hard she tried, Roselyn couldn't hold back her laughter any longer so she let loose a fit of giggles. Claire grumbled, glaring at Roselyn which made her shrink back and apologise for laughing at her distress. Claire only shook her head with a slight smile playing on her lips, as she finished brushing Roselyn's hair.

"Are you done yet?" Roselyn pressed as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Not yet," Claire told, "Just a little bit longer."

Roselyn groaned, she couldn't sit still for long as her excitement was getting too much for her to handle. Roselyn hadn't attended a party in so long (parties don't happen has often as you'd think in Auradon) and she was really looking forward to having some fun tonight after the long and stressful week she had.

Suddenly, Roselyn felt Claire slip some objects into her hair which peaked her curiosity. After a few minutes, Claire was finished. She then held up a medium sized mirror and pointed it towards the back of Roselyn's hair, all the while pointing it towards the princess's vanity mirror, so that Roselyn could get a better look from the back. Her long mousy brown hair was left in its wavy glory, however, there were tiny white gypsophila's (also known as baby's breath) that weaved throughout her tousled and twisted braid.

"There, done!" Claire announced with a smile.

"It's perfect, thank you so much!" Roselyn nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now don't go and ruin it," Claire said in a joking manner.

"I won't, I promise," Roselyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Good," Claire smiled in satisfaction, "Now I'm going to leave you to get changed. I'll call you when it's time to go down."

With that, Claire stepped out of Roselyn's room and closed the door behind her, leaving Roselyn alone to quickly get changed into her Gala dress. From the moment she stepped into her breath-taking one-of-a-kind dress, Roselyn felt like she was meant to be in a dream. The ball gown itself was floor length and the colour of the dress was a soft lavender. The bodice was strapless and sported a sweetheart neckline. Delicate beads, diamonds and sequins were stitched into the bodice as well. Meanwhile, silk ribbons held the bodice together at the back. The dress flared out at the waist with pleated accent, as ruffles of tulle material cascaded down. Soft pink, lavender and canary yellow fabric flowers were dotted into the bodice and down into the dresses ruffles. A pair of light pink high heels, with ornamental filigree rose gold leaves spiralling naturally up the three-centimetre-high heel, which also had rose gold vines suck on the body of the shoe. Roselyn twirled around, the motion making the dress flare out around her. Her golden sun necklace still hung around her neck.

The princess grinned widely, as she picked up her skirts, and strolled back towards her vanity. Sitting down again, Roselyn admired her reflection. After a while, Roselyn's gaze shifted to one side of her vanity table where a circular purple velvet case with the kingdoms crest engraved on the top was sitting. Roselyn opened the case with great care to find a tiara, and not just any tiara; it was her mother's tiara, the very same one that her father had stolen years ago. When Rapunzel passed it down to her daughter, she had told Roselyn what symbolism its crystals held.

The tiara's white crystals stood for a strong, adventurous spirit; green represented gentleness and kindness; red stood for courage, and the round golden crown itself stood for leadership. When Eugene presented her daughter with the tiara, he further explained that the crystals perfectly represented Rapunzel, reminiscing the heroic deeds she performed during their adventure together, from the tower to the kingdom. Roselyn had worn the tiara many a times, but every time she put it on, she felt that she didn't do justice to what the jewels symbolised.

Hesitantly, Roselyn carefully grabbed the delicate headdress and slipped the tiara through her hair. Her eyes lingered on the tiara. Roselyn wondered how Jay would react to her being in royal attire. She smiled at the idea of him being all flustered. Roselyn also couldn't help but wonder how Jay would look wearing formal attire. No doubt that Evie made his and the other villain kids Gala outfits. Roselyn was confident that Jay was going to look amazing, as well as the others.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made Roselyn jump in surprise. "Roselyn, its time," Claire's muffled voice informed through the door.

"Coming!" Roselyn called out, as she stood up. Looking over herself one last time, Roselyn readjusted out the creases in her dress and headed towards the door.

* * *

The Gala was in full swing; all royal nobles alike had gathered together in the ballroom. There was an exuberant atmosphere in the room that made even the most dispirited light up with joy. Ladies were dripping in jewels, each one sparkled like a thousand stars, and noblemen were dressed in the finest tailored suits money could buy. Everyone was having a wonderful time, either sipping on expensive wine, dancing or making small talk with fellow guests. Roselyn had joined her parents near the entrance of the ballroom, she could hear the guests chattering and music behind the doors. Roselyn greeted her parents with a bashful smile, stopping in front of them.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning!" Rapunzel gushed before she rushed over to her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. Roselyn grinned all the while hugging her mother tightly.

"Your mother's right, kiddo," Eugene leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Roselyn acknowledged with a chuckle.

Rapunzel smacked her husband's shoulder lightly, "She's not a kid anymore, Eugene."

"She'll always be my little girl too me," Eugene smiled softly at his daughter.

Roselyn smiled back at her father as she stepped out of their embrace. Both of her parents looked elegant in their royal ball attire and even all these years, they were still deeply in love with each other.

 _'I hope I can find my happily ever after,'_ Roselyn's thought as she gazed at her parent's public display of affection. She then thought about Jay. _'Could he be my happily ever after?'_ Roselyn stared blankly as she listened to her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Blushing, Roselyn shook her head and focused on what was happening right now; the Gala. The princess started to twirl her hair around her fingertips nervously, the thought of everyone's eyes on her was terrifying. Ever since she was a little girl she was trained to appear more confident in crowds, but on the inside, she was still terrified.

Suddenly, the toastmaster spoke loudly behind the closed doors, "Presenting, their royal highnesses, Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene and their daughter, Princess Roselyn!"

A thunderous applause echoed off the walls of the ballroom, as the double doors swung open. Roselyn positioned herself behind her parents quickly, as the royal family of Corona were emerging from the now open double doors. When Roselyn came into full view, everyone gasped at the sight of the princess; she was the belle of the ball. The crowd parted so that they could let the royal family walk towards the dais. As much as Roselyn wanted to cower in fear, her chin remained high, her eyes shifting around the room. As her eyes flickered to the right, she spotted Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos within the crowd. Roselyn's whole body flushed at the sight of Jay; he looked like an actual prince! Roselyn smiled as she sneakily waved at Jay as she walked past. Jay gave her his infamous smirk and winked in her direction. Roselyn was sure that her face was beet red at this point.

Soon, the royal family reached the steps of the dais, standing on top and turning towards the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen," King Eugene started as the crowd settled down, "Thank you one and all for attending the Annual Auradon Charity Gala. The funds that the Gala have received shall be donated to numerous charities around Auradon."

Another round of applause sounded from the crowd. One side of Roselyn hoped that the funds will be donated to the Isle of the Lost.

"To officially open the Gala, my daughter, Princess Roselyn, will be given the first dance. Would her dance partner please step into the middle of the floor?" King Eugene concluded.

Another round of applause broke out as Roselyn stepped down the steps of the dais. The princess was shaking with fear as she headed towards the middle of the room where she knew Jay would be anxiously waiting. As Roselyn walked, she politely nods and smiles at the guests who bowed deeply at the sight of the princess.

As Roselyn neared the middle of the ballroom floor, an anxious Jay could be seen fidgeting with his suit and hands. A sight that Roselyn thought that she would never see. As she finally reached the middle of the floor, Roselyn looked up to see Jay, he was staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, y-you look –" Jay was trying to find the right words, but he couldn't find them, he was too stunned by her beauty.

"Beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous?" Roselyn listed off the possible adjectives as she giggled softly.

"All of those," Jay nodded while chuckling.

"And you look handsome, dashing and oh so charming," Roselyn gushed with a playful smirk.

Both of them burst out into a fit of stifled laughter, which earned them odd looks from the crowd but Jay and Roselyn didn't care. After a while their laughter died down.

"Will you – I mean – it would be my greatest pleasure to allow me to lead you through the first dance," Jay informed politely, stumbling over a couple of words nervously.

Roselyn gazed into Jay's dark brown orbs as she nodded with a dazzling grin. Jay's gaze intensified as he slid his left hand around Roselyn's waist, the action made her gasp. She then placed her left hand on his shoulder.

As if on cue, a soft melody played and the both of them recognised immediately; it was Rapunzel and Eugene's song. She couldn't help but think back to their date on the lake. Jay then took her hand into his right and held it in his softly. Jay began to sway, as did Roselyn. Jay pulled Roselyn closer towards him, which made Roselyn blush harder than she ever had in her life. Butterflies started to flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Jay's feet somehow seemed to know which steps to take as he was leading Roselyn through the dance, the two were spinning and twirling across the floor, Roselyn's dress flaring around her. The gala and the people in it were long forgotten as the two of them were gliding across the room.

Growing more confident, Jay placed both of his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around, which made a small gasp leave her lips. Jay smirked in amusement before he set her down, once again pulling her closer to him. Jay's eyes suddenly shifted to Roselyn's tiara, he never noticed it before now. His mind was going into overdrive, as it was planning all the different ways of how he could steal the tiara. When Jay realised what he was doing, he was horrified, he can't believe that his stealing habit wasn't completely gone for good. He couldn't imagine stealing from anyone now, especially not from Roselyn, the girl he loved dearly. Jay shook his head to get rid of those horrible thoughts, forcing his eyes to turn back to Roselyn and softly smiled at her.

Jay knew the ending of the dance was fast approaching, he didn't want the dance to end. After spinning and twirling around some more, for the finale, Jay pushed her backwards into a soft dip and Roselyn leaned her head backwards with a grin. It took every ounce of self-control in Jay to not bend down and kiss her. Gently pulling her back upright, the two stood still in front of each other, breathing heavily as the choir concluded the song. Jay held his arms at his sides bowing deeply, Roselyn followed as she gracefully lowered herself to the floor, lowering her head.

The crowd exploded into applause, gushing over the princess and her mysterious dance partner. Jay couldn't keep his attention off Roselyn as she rose from the floor, bright green eyes latching onto dark brown eyes. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear, barely able to take a steady breath and still feeling the adrenaline pump through their bodies after their lively dance.

In an instant, the choir started up again as they started to play an upbeat tune and guests rushed out into the dance floor. "Follow me," Roselyn grabbed Jay's hand and lead him through the crowd.

* * *

Hand in hand, Jay and Roselyn snuck out of the ballroom and out onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful night in Corona, as the stars were in clusters forming into twists and swirls across the pitch-black sky. The summer air was present but a light breeze was present. Roselyn made sure that there were no guards around as she closed the doors of the balcony shut. She didn't want anyone to know that they were out here.

"Won't anyone notice that you're gone?" Jay questioned with a worried tone.

"No – well I hope not. Everyone is too busy either dancing, pigging out at the buffet, getting drunk off their heads or gossiping to notice," Roselyn flicked her hand dismissively before resting her arms on the balustrade of the balcony, "Besides, I wanted to spend more time with you. We haven't seen each other all week."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it has been a pretty busy week," Jay scratched his neck, "Man, it's so annoying how much school work they dump on us, it's crazy!"

"I know right? The teachers must love seeing us suffer," Roselyn joked.

The two of them laughed with each other before sitting in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds until Roselyn broke it. "So, where did you learn to dance like that?" Roselyn questioned, a grin plastered onto her lips.

"Ben warned me beforehand that we'd be having the first dance of the Gala and he offered me lessons." Jay explained shyly, "I took them and I learned pretty quickly. Plus, I wanted to impress you."

Roselyn smiled to herself, she knew Ben would help Jay out, but it was Jay who went out of his way to learn how to dance just for her. She was deeply moved by his gesture, it made her heart flutter.

"I'm sorry, Jay, I should've warned you beforehand," Roselyn apologised. "But for what it's worth, you certainly impressed me," Roselyn admitted, elbowing his arm softly.

Jay whipping his head around to face Roselyn, his eyes twinkled in amusement as his lips formed into a grin, "Really?"

Roselyn nodded with a smile, "Your dance skills are pretty impressive."

Jay lit up at Roselyn's compliment, "You're not too bad yourself, Princess."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Roselyn's attention turned to Jay's outfit.

"Evie is very talented with a needle and thread," Roselyn commented as she admired the detailing of Jay's tailcoat, "I must say, Evie did an excellent job in making you look very princely."

"Yeah, Evie is a great fashion designer," Jay agreed before his lips pulled into a smirk, "and I don't know about princely but you certainly look like a queen tonight."

"You really think so?" Roselyn's cheeks felt hot as she stepped away from the balcony's balustrade and gave Jay a little twirl, her dress flaring around her.

"Beautiful," Jay complimented as he found it hard to tear his gaze away from her.

Roselyn giggled as she stopped twirling, her attention turned toward the stars. Tonight had been nothing but perfect and Roselyn couldn't help but relish in her own euphoric state of mind. Never in her wildest dreams did Roselyn imagine that she would be standing here right now with him. Roselyn had indeed fallen for him, and she couldn't bring herself to stop it from happen. She accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Jay, ever since you came to Auradon you've added excitement to my life," Roselyn smiled as she spoke her mind without even thinking, "My life was boring until I met you. You don't even know how many times you managed to make me smile. You're always full of surprises. You manage to make me look forward to each and every day, in hopes that I can hang out with you. Jay, you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world."

Jay was taken aback slightly by the sudden confession, but at the same time, moved by it as well. He felt honoured to have made her feel that way, and little did she know, she made him feel that way as well.

"Thank you, Roselyn," Jay took her hands in his, "You have been nothing but nice to me ever since I came here. You showed me kindness when no one else did. You've helped me achieve so much and have made me experience things that I wouldn't even dream of doing. I don't want to lose you because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 **Jay**

 _For the way you changed my plans_

 _For the being the perfect distraction_

 _For the way you took the idea that I have_

 _Of everything that I wanted to have_

 _And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Jay tightened his grip on Roselyn's hands, as he gazed tenderly into her beautiful green orbs. Roselyn's shocked expression turned into a happy and calm one. He wasn't going to lose her, not now, not ever.

 **Jay**

 _For the ending of my first begin_

 _(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

 _Roselyn_

 _And for the rare and unexpected friend_

 _(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

 _Jay_

 _For the way you're something that I never choose_

 _Roselyn_

 _But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

 **Both**

 _And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

Both of them started to dance around the balcony, twirling and spinning around as they went, all the while holding onto each other. Roselyn was suddenly twirled around before being dipped gently, she let out a laugh before she was pulled back up. They continued dancing happily.

 **Both**

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _So when you were here I had no idea_

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _So now it's so clear I need you here always_

 **Roselyn**

 _My accidental happily (ever after)_

 **Jay**

 _The way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)_

 **Roselyn**

 _I must admit you were not a part of my book_

 **Jay**

 _But now if you open it up and take a look_

 **Roselyn**

 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

 **Both**

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _So when you were here I had no idea_

 _(When you were here)_

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _(That I needed)_

 _So now it's so clear I need you here always_

 _(Now it's so clear)_

Roselyn was suddenly lifted up into the air, Jay rested his hands onto her torso as he spun her around, just like he did when they were dancing in the ballroom. A joyous laugh escaped her lips.

 **Jay**

 _Who knew that I could be_

 **Roselyn**

 _(Who knew that I'd be here)_

 **Jay**

 _So unexpectedly_

 **Roselyn**

 _(So unexpectedly)_

 **Jay**

 _Undeniably happy_

 _Said with you right here, right here next to me_

 _Girl you're the best_

Jay gently set Roselyn down, however his hands didn't move from her waist. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, Jay snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 **Both**

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _(Said I needed)_

 _So when you were here I had no idea_

 _(Where you were here)_

 _(Said I had no idea)_

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _(That I needed)_

 _So now it's so clear I need you here always_

 _(Now it's so clear)_

 _(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

 _Now it's so clear I need you here always_

Without hesitation, Jay immediately closed the small space that was between the both of them, crashing his lips onto hers. Roselyn's eyelids fluttered closed, as she melted into the kiss. Jay's hand shot up to cup her face gently, deepening the kiss. Roselyn's hands slipped around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Jay moaned as his tongue darted out of his mouth to brush against her bottom lip. Roselyn denied him entrance but she eventually let her lips part, granting him access. Moaning, their tongues battled for dominance. Jay smirked in victory as he won, exploring unknown territory. However, the need for oxygen soon took over, causing them to break the kiss hesitantly.

"Woah," Jay whispered, pressing his forehead against Roselyn's.

 _'Oh god, why didn't I kiss her sooner? For a first kiss that was pretty amazing,'_ Jay thought blissfully, still trying to catch his breath.

Roselyn felt like she was in heaven. She was so happy that she had her first kiss with Jay, he was a better kisser than she imagined.

"Roselyn, would you be my girlfriend?" Jay questioned breathlessly.

Roselyn grinned as her eyes sparkled, "Of course I will, Jay."

* * *

 **A/N:** The song used in this chapter is 'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-Yo and it was used in the end credits of Princess and the Frog! I feel that this chapter went too quick but the word count says otherwise! I hope that there was enough romance in this chapter as well.

 **Jay-Wow:** Thank you, I thought so as well! This is also my favourite chapter. I love the lantern scene in Tangled so I wanted Jay to recreate it for Roselyn, and I love the sound of the ship name Jaselyn, I might use that for the both of them!


	11. Family Day Disaster

**Chapter Eleven:** Family Day Disaster

Today was an important day as it was the day that Roselyn and Jay were going to announce that they were a couple to the royal family of Corona at the Sunday Family Day event. Roselyn and Jay had decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else for a while, as they did not want negative judgement on their blossoming relationship. Roselyn wanted her parents to be the first to know before anyone else did.

Family Day was an important day for Auradon Prep; if it wasn't already self-explanatory, it was a day specifically created for students, who don't see their families enough during the year, who can catch up with their family and friends. Their families can also see what their children have done throughout the year so far. Roselyn's family loved seeing her art on display at the school's showcase, often bragging in front of the other parents about how talented their daughter is.

Roselyn told Jay that she would catch up with him later on at the garden party, as she was spending quality time with her family. However, as much as Roselyn was enjoying being with her family and part take in the events, she couldn't help but feel tense. All but one question was weighing on her mind: what if they don't accept their relationship?

Roselyn couldn't see why not; her mother didn't care that her father was a thief and her grandparents accepted her father after he returned their lost daughter home. So, the chances of her family also being supportive of their relationship were possible! In spite, Roselyn was doing exactly as her mother said, which was to follow her heart and take risks.

The princess immediately began to relax, whether their response was positive or negative, Roselyn wasn't going to end her and Jay's relationship over something as trivial as a disagreement.

Soon enough, Roselyn and her family proceeded to the garden where Ben and some other pupils that were backup vocals were putting on a show with their own version of 'Be Our Guest'. Just as the song was coming to an end, Roselyn's anxiety suddenly resurfaced again. She soon grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around her index finger. Rapunzel noticed her daughters nervous habit, she raised an eyebrow; what could she be nervous about?

"Roselyn, are you alright, sweetheart?" Rapunzel asked, concern laced within her voice.

"Hm?" Roselyn snapped out of her nervous bubble and turned towards her mother, "O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"You sure you're okay?" Rapunzel questioned once again.

Roselyn managed to give her mother a bright smile and nodded, "Positive."

"Alright," Rapunzel wasn't convinced, "Well, me, your father and grandparents are going to catch up with some people."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later then," Roselyn replied, still smiling.

With a nod from her mother, Roselyn's family soon went off, leaving her alone to wander around aimlessly. Roselyn desperately wanted to tell her that, no, she was not okay; more like terrified. Roselyn couldn't imagine what Jay must be going through, he was probably feeling terrified as well, if not more than she was right now.

In order for herself to calm down, Roselyn headed off to where the food table was located. Food was the only thing to keep her mind busy and for the most part, she was feeling a bit peckish.

Up on the patio that was overlooking the garden, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were shocked; they had never seen so many families all in one place before. The four made their way down the stairs and onto the grass where they were surrounded by family members, young and old, having a great time together.

' _So, this is what normal families are supposed to look like,'_ Jay thought to himself, as he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, he never truly experienced what it was like having a loving family. But being friends with Mal, Evie and Carlos was kind of like a family to him so that was good enough for him.

Mal weaved her way through the crowd, trying to get a better look at Ben's little performance with Jay, Carlos and Evie following close behind her.

As they got closer to where Ben and his entourage of backup dancers were, they came across tables filled with an abundance of different types of food; but what really stood out was the most magnificent thing Jay had ever seen in his life; it was a fountain that produced chocolate. Jay and Carlos gave each other a look before they raided the food table, but not before Carlos handed over Dude for Evie to hold.

Meanwhile, Roselyn was skillfully navigating her way through the sea of people. It didn't take her long to spot the person she had been looking forward to meeting up with all day. Jay was with Carlos at the food table, stuffing their faces with an assortment of food while dipping them into the chocolate fountain. Jay then had the bright idea to stick his tongue into it, this caused Carlos to laugh in amusement. Roselyn couldn't help laughing to herself as well. She shook her head at the sight of their chocolate covered faces and made her way over to the boys.

"You guys better leave some for the rest of us or else there won't be anything left!" Roselyn called out to the two boys, which caused the both of them to whip around to face her.

Jay's face lit up instantly and a full-blown smile spread across his lips. Roselyn looked absolutely beautiful; her outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved lilac dress, that reached to her knees, with a classic white styled collar. Her beloved golden sun necklace was still around her neck. On her feet, a pair of light purple, dark people and yellow floral wedge heels, and even though her hair was already wavy she still had it curled nonetheless.

"Look at you two, you're a mess!" Roselyn shook her head in disapproval.

Carlos just shrugged innocently before he turned back to the chocolate fountain. Jay went to do the same but Roselyn quickly grabbed a napkin from the table, grabbing his face and dabbed it around the corners of his mouth, in an attempt to clean all the chocolate off his face.

"No way are you meeting my parents with chocolate around your mouth!" Roselyn's eyebrows knitted in concentration. Once Roselyn was done wiping Jay's mouth she slipped her hand into Jay's before she laced her fingers through his, eyes twinkling, "Right, let's go find my parents!"

Upon hearing those words, a nervous feeling began to settle into the pit of Jay's stomach and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake it off. His mind was going into overdrive, he was terrified; what if they didn't like him? He wasn't in anyway a prince, not even close, but if he had to, Jay would promise to her family that he would treat Roselyn like a Queen and bring her nothing but joy and happiness.

This was the moment where their relationship would start with no judgement or end in disaster.

* * *

It didn't take Roselyn long to locate her parents and grandparents as they were on the other side of the croquet lawn talking with other royalty. As Roselyn was dragging Jay across the lawn by the arm, he desperately tried to calm his nerves as there was no turning back now and was past the point of no return.

"Mum, dad, grandmother, grandfather!" Roselyn called out to her family once they reached the Royals, "I would like you to meet Jay."

All eyes were now on Jay; this made him shift his weight from one foot to the other, looking nervous. "It's good to meet you all," Jay greeted before mustering the best smile he could.

' _That was the lamest greeting ever, real smooth man,'_ Jay mentally slapped himself.

King Eugene stepped forward to study Jay observantly. After a moment, the biggest smile graced his features. "Ah, so this is the young man who danced with my daughter at the Gala," King Eugene exclaimed boisterously before gripping Jay's hand firmly and shook it. King Fredric also stepped forward and did the same, Queen Arianna and Queen Rapunzel smiled and nodded in his direction.

"I have to say that I was quite impressed with your waltzing skills," Rapunzel complimented.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Jay smiled politely.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from Agrabah royalty," Queen Rapunzel replied in a teasing tone of voice.

Roselyn's eyes widened. 'Time to tell them the truth,' A tiny voice inside of her head nagged her thoughts. Her grip on Jay's arm tightened. Jay noticed Roselyn's grip tighten, but he was still in a state of confusion and awe. Were they really convinced that he was the son of Aladdin and Jasmine? While he took it as a compliment, they were about to be disappointed when they were going to find out who his father really was. He couldn't avoid it any longer so might as well get it over with.

"O-Oh, no, you see, Jay isn't — Aladdin and Jasmine aren't his parents," Roselyn stuttered nervously before taking a short moment to compose herself, "H-He is —"

"I'm the son of Jafar, your Majesty," Jay declared, trying to sound confident, "and I am dating your daughter."

Roselyn turned to face Jay in surprise, however, Jay didn't look at her, he only took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Roselyn smiled, turned to face her family and squeezed his hand back. They both needed each other's support right now. Upon facing her family, she found them gazing at the both of them in bewilderment and disbelief.

"Oh well, that makes a lot of sense," King Fredric let out a chuckle.

King Fredric's reaction stunned the two teens. Roselyn quirked an eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean, grandfather?"

"Well, at first glance, we all mistook Jay for a child of Aladdin and Jasmine," King Fredric explained, "We were confused for a moment as we were sure that they had one child, Prince Aziz."

"Is that why you avoided us at the Gala?" Rapunzel spoke up softly, "Because you didn't want us to find out that Jay was Jafar's child?"

Roselyn chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. _'Hmm, so this must've been the reason why Roselyn was acting jittery earlier,'_ Rapunzel thought to herself silently.

Rapunzel wanted nothing but happiness for her daughter and she had no problem with their relationship. Rapunzel accepted Jay; how could she not? Jay reminded her of Eugene, a man who took the wrong path in life but managed to turn himself around for the better. Despite his parentage, Rapunzel has heard nothing but good things about Jay and while she was watching them dance together at the Gala the other night, she could see the twinkle in her daughter's eye when she looked at Jay and knew instantly that they were in love; she could feel the connection between them.

Eugene saw parts of himself in Jay as he reminded him of how he used to be as a thief. Being young, lost and alone; he had no other option than to turn to a life of crime and for what? All to achieve some stupid and selfish lifelong goal in the hopes of leading a better life for himself. All of that changed when he came across Rapunzel and as time went on, he started to realise that priceless stolen items and money wasn't going to keep him happy for long. Love was the thing that saved him from a sad and lonely life.

Despite feeling overjoyed for his daughter who also found love like he did, Eugene couldn't help but feel protective of his daughter as he knew Jay's type all too well; charming, handsome, smooth talker and once proclaimed ladies' man. Eugene knew that he could hurt his daughter but he also understood that Roselyn was an adult now, she could take care of herself. However, to him, Roselyn would always be his little girl.

"W-Wait, so, you're opposed to our relationship?" Roselyn's widen in shock. Jay looked just as shocked as Roselyn did.

"No, where on earth did you get that idea, sweetheart?" Rapunzel questioned with a puzzled look.

"Why would we oppose?!" Eugene exclaimed happily, "My daughter finally has a man in her life!"

"Dad!" Roselyn hissed in embarrassment.

"Just treat my daughter right, you hear," Eugene said in a warning tone but not before giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You got it, your Majesty," Jay nodded with a grin.

Rapunzel's smile soon faded as she went to speak, "Roselyn, Jay, I'm going to tell you both something that you may not want to hear; not everyone will be as accepting as us, but a majority of people shouldn't keep you from being together. I'm so proud of you Roselyn. You followed your heart, despite the risk of a negative reaction you could've got from us."

Jay and Roselyn both nodded as they heeded Queen Rapunzel's wise words.

"We know that our relationship might get some backlash," Roselyn started.

"But we'll just have to ignore the negativity and stay strong for each other," Jay finished, sending a small smile Roselyn's way in which she returned.

"I trust that you'll both do so," Queen Rapunzel smiled graciously.

"Now if you'll both excuse us all, we have to go see our relatives from Arendelle," King Eugene informed before wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"We'll catch up with you both later!" Rapunzel added before they both walked off.

Queen Arianna and King Fredric exchanged their farewells to the couple. Once the royal family of Corona was out of sight, Roselyn jumped up and down on the spot excitedly, before wrapping her arms around Jay's and placed a kiss upon his lips which lasted a couple of seconds. She didn't care if anyone from school saw, all that matter was that she was happy for not having to hide their relationship from her family anymore. Jay was taken by surprise when Roselyn kissed him but he savoured those blissful few seconds before it ended; he would have to get used to the whole relationship thing but he could learn to love it.

"Well, that was unexpected," Roselyn tittered softly, still trying to process what just happened, "We were worried over nothing!"

Jay beamed as he wrapped an arm around Roselyn's waist, "Can you believe that your family thought that I was the son of Aladdin and Jasmine?"

"Yeah, that came as a surprise to me," Roselyn admitted, "You do look Arabian, though."

"Because my dad is of Arabian heritage," Jay reminded with a laugh.

"Oh, right, I forget that your dad is from Agrabah," Roselyn let out a sheepish laugh, "and that he is also a villain. I've also forgotten that you were the son of a villain."

Jay raised an eyebrow questionably, "How could you forget?"

That was the thing; she did forget. Roselyn was so convinced that Jay was raised in Auradon that she forgot that he and the others ever came from the Isle.

Roselyn faced him, her eyes stared into his intensely, "Jay, I don't see the same person who came here from the Isle. All I see is a man who has changed for the better. The way I see it is who you were on the Isle doesn't exist anymore; you've become your own person, you've become the real you, you're where you belong."

Jay was touched by Roselyn's sweet words. He owed it all to Roselyn if he hadn't of eaten that cookie by mistake he would never have found true love with the most gorgeous girl he has ever laid eyes on; He felt like the luckiest guy in all of Auradon. Ever since Roselyn had entered his life, he felt loved and accepted, and he felt like he had truly changed for good and that his thieving days were truly over.

One of Jay's famous smirks made its way across his face before he captured Roselyn's lips into a kiss, which lasted a few number of seconds before they pulled away and the both of them strolled around the gardens aimlessly, hand in hand.

Suddenly, a voice called out from behind them. "Roselyn, how nice it is to see you!"

The couple stopped and turned around to see a stout obese man sporting a white beard, tanned skin and a turban with a teal feather, came scurrying towards them while the royal family of Agrabah trailed behind him.

Jay felt the colour drain from his face; he recognised 'Aladdin and his bloated Genie' anywhere. If Jafar were here, he'd annihilate them on the spot. Jay was feeling all sorts of emotions rush through his body at once. Anger for the very people who foiled his father's plans and got him banished to the Isle of the Lost, fear for the moment they find out that he is the son of their arch enemy and remorse for his father's behaviour towards the royal family of Agrabah. His emotions were a mess.

"Your Highnesses, it is wonderful to see you all again," Roselyn curtsied before the Sultan of Agrabah and just as the rest of the royal family came up to stand next to him.

"Ah-ah, no need for formalities my dear!" The Sultan spoke jovially before waving a hand dismissively.

Roselyn straightened her posture and beamed down at the Sultan before turning her attention to Aladdin and Jasmine.

"We just spoke with your parents and grandparents earlier," Aladdin informed, "But we just missed you. How are you doing?"

Roselyn clasped her hands together in front of her, "Very well, your Majesty, I —"

Jay couldn't help but let his mind drown out their small talk as he was trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. While his eyes were darting around the gardens, trying to look at anything but the royal family of Agrabah, he noticed that Jasmine's eyes were focused on him. Their eyes locked onto each other's for only a second before Jay's gaze shifted elsewhere.

However, Jasmine's brown eyes remained on Jay's form, studying him sceptically. "I'm sorry," Jasmine spoke, her voice wavering, "but do I know you? I feel like I've seen those eyes before — those eyes."

After a moment, Jay realised that Jasmine was speaking directly to him, he shook his head stiffly, "Uh, n-no, no — I don't think so."

Roselyn came to Jay's rescue quickly, clearing her throat before speaking, "This is Jay, he's an exchange student."

Aziz stepped forward, "What are you talking about Roselyn? He isn't an exchange student, he's one of the villain kids Ben brought over from the Isle of the Lost. He's the son of J-Jafar!"

The royal family of Agrabah veered back in shock, their eyes filled with resentment, fear and surprisingly with curiosity as well.

Jay sighed his shoulders slumped, "It's true that my dad is Jafar and I would like to say _sorry_ on his behalf. It wasn't right for him to do all those horrible things to you all and the rest of Agrabah. I only ask if you'll forgive him."

Jay met all of their eyes individually trying to communicate to them that he really was being sincere, and Jay swore that Jasmine's gaze softened slightly.

"I think we should go now, Jay," Roselyn whispered to her boyfriend as she grabbed his arm. "It was lovely to see you again your majesties," Roselyn politely bid her goodbye pulled him away.

When Roselyn felt like she was far away enough, she stopped and sat Jay down on a stone bench under a wisteria covered pergola that provided them privacy and shade from the sun. Roselyn started to rub little circles on his back in order to comfort him.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Roselyn asked softly.

Jay stayed silent, just staring down at the grass unblinking, before he spoke, "That was the most daunting and terrifying situation I ever had to go through in my life; confronting my father's worst enemies and them staring at me with hate in their eyes."

"Oh come on, Jay," Roselyn said solemnly, "I'm sure they don't _hate_ you."

"You're right — hate isn't a strong enough word for what they feel towards me and my dad," Jay shook his head in sombre, "Who am I kidding? Thinking that they would accept my apology, and I never did anything wrong!"

"You didn't have to say sorry to them, what your father did to them wasn't your fault," Roselyn urged.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to. I felt right," Jay shrugged his shoulders, "But it didn't help; either way I'm still going to be blamed for my dad's wrong doings. Everyone is always going to wanna throw their resentment onto me."

Roselyn was taken aback by Jay's pessimistic attitude. On the outside, Jay seemed so adamant, confident and tough but underneath he was a really sweet and sensitive guy. The princess also found it shocking that Jay ultimately ended up apologising. She never thought he would do something like that.

"Did you also see how Jasmine thought she knew me?" Jay sniffed, "But that was before the truth came out."

Roselyn nodded her head, she did notice but then she became confused. Jasmine had never seen Jay in her life and yet she thought that she knew him. She had mentioned his eyes and that's when Roselyn thought for a moment before she then remembered a legend she had come across in the Agrabah archives long ago.

"Strange," Roselyn muttered to herself out loud, "Why would she say that unless …"

Jay turned his head towards his girlfriend. "Unless?" Jay repeated in a curious tone.

"Oh, no, forget it," Roselyn waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "It's just a silly thought."

"No, come on babe, please tell me!" Jay begged with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

Roselyn's blushed when Jay called her 'babe', she wasn't used to pet names like that so that was something new she had to adapt to, but one thing was for sure; she loved it already. As Jay begged he stuck his bottom lip out for extra effect, a smile grew across Roselyn's face, now she couldn't help but give into those big brown eyes of his.

"Ugh — okay, fine," Roselyn sighed as she gave in, "Well, according to myth, Aladdin and Jasmine had a son a few short years prior to Prince Aziz's birth. Before King Beast declared the villains to be banished to the Isle of the Lost, Jafar, still stuck in his lamp, was found by a man that was in charge of a gang of thieves and was released from his lamp. Having tricked the man into giving up his third wish, Jafar was set free from his genie form and wanted to have the ultimate revenge on both Aladdin and Jasmine by stealing their first-born child. Days before they were to announce their child's birth to the kingdom, Jafar broke into the palace, took away both of Aladdin and Jasmine's memories of the child, making them think that they never had a child, and kidnapped the infant. After both Jafar and the baby were sent to the Isle of the Lost, Jafar's spell wore off due to his magic being blocked out by the barrier. Unfortunately, pieces of Aladdin and Jasmine's memories of their son were lost due to Jafar's cobra staff's magic being drained. Nobody could confirm the baby's existents due to the spell, so to this day, the Lost Prince of Agrabah has been nothing but a legend."

"Wow," Jay managed to breathe out. His dad never told him about this legend before, unless he didn't know about it or he had something to hide. Was it possible that the Lost Prince of Agrabah was him? Jay doubt it because he was an only child but he couldn't help but wonder. "But how did this story get out if no one remembers what happened?" Jay quizzed.

Roselyn knew he had a lot of questions and she was going to answer them to the best of her ability.

"Well, a rumour was spread amongst the townspeople by a worker at the palace that Princess Jasmine had a child," Roselyn explained, "However, some say that Jafar killed the baby soon after he got transported, but I don't know if it's true or not. If it is true then that's diabolical!"

Jay then asked, "Did the baby ever have a name?"

"I think so," Roselyn replied, "But sadly the name was never announced to the public due to Aladdin and Jasmine's memories being wiped. The only known fact that it was a boy."

"This legend sounds vaguely similar to your mother's story," Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it?" Roselyn giggled lightly, "But like I said, it's just a legend — it could be entirely false for all we know."

' _She's probably right,'_ Jay thought, trying to convince himself that the legend probably wasn't true. However, Jay made a mental note to ask his dad if the legend is true or not when he reunited with him again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jay and Roselyn were sitting on chairs on the croquet lawn as they watched Ben and Mal play croquet, Evie was conversating with Queen Belle, while Carlos chased Dude around the lawn.

"How does anyone play this game?" Jay questioned with a hint of boredom in his voice, "Looks so boring!"

"I have no idea, but I agree with you," Roselyn replied with a sigh, "I'm not really into croquet either."

"I'm surprised that Dude hasn't taken the ball yet!" Jay joked.

Roselyn and Jay burst out into a fit of giggles which earned a few odd looks from some royals that were standing not too far away from them. As they calmed down, Roselyn felt something tug at her hair rather painfully before she noticed that her hair was tangled around her necklaces chain.

"Ah — Jay, could you unhook my necklace and untangle it, please?" Roselyn asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure," Jay complied.

Jay proceeded to untangle her hair first. After a few minutes, Jay finally untangled her hair from the necklace and unhooked the necklace with ease. Months ago, Jay wouldn't have hesitated in taking her necklace but now, he didn't care about it as he already had his own 'big score' sitting there in front of him.

Suddenly, Claire came up to Roselyn, "Hey, come say hello to my mum, she's been looking for you everywhere."

Jay was about to return Roselyn's necklace to her when he also noticed that the chain was tangled too. He was so focused on the chain that he didn't notice that Roselyn was long gone. After some time, Jay had finally untangled the chain before Ben came up to Jay.

"Hey Jay, care for a game of croquet with me and Chad?" Ben asked with a smile holding up a croquet mallet.

Jay shrugged his shoulders before nodding with a small smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jay was then pulled up by Ben. However, Jay had forgotten all about Roselyn's necklace which slipped onto the chair. From a few feet away, Chad was watching Ben invite Jay to play a round of croquet with him and Ben. Chad shook his head slightly, he didn't want to be anywhere near that scoundrel nor did he want him here. He wanted him and the rest of those good for nothing villains sent back the Isle. Chad rolled his eyes in disgust before his gaze wandered towards the chairs where he noticed that Roselyn's beloved necklace was left on a chair.

Shifting his gaze from left to right, Chad quickly went over to the chair, seized the necklace and held it in his fist. He could've done the right thing by returning it to her but he thought back to the time when Roselyn had embarrassed him in front of his friends while they were trying to rough house Carlos. How dare she made a fool out of him — Chad couldn't help but smirk to himself before going over to where Ben was explaining how croquet worked and managed to slip Roselyn's necklace into Jay's pocket without him noticing.

 _'They both deserve it,'_ Chad sneered to himself as he joined Ben and Jay, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Suddenly a frail voice screamed, "You!"

Everyone's attention turned to the croquet lawn, where a crowd was gathering and Ben immediately rushed towards the commotion.

"H-How are you here?" Queen Leah, mother to Aurora and grandmother to Audrey, spoke in disbelief, her eyes locked onto Mal, "and how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah!" Ben stepped forward to calm the situation, "It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal," Ben tried to reassure the queen as he put his hands on Mal's shoulders, "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Queen Leah interjected, "You remember, don't you? The poison apples, and the spells,"

"The spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Queen Leah shouted her voice wavering.

"I'm so —" Mal tried to apologise to Queen Leah but Chad stood in between the two.

"Go away — stay away from her!" Chad ordered abruptly.

"Don't do this, Chad," Ben warned him, as he knew that whatever he had to say weren't good things.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben," Chad spat, "What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Nuh-uh."

Chad turned to Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend!"

"Hey! Hey!" Ben stood in front of Mal protectively.

Chad turned to his first victim which was Carlos, "Just like your mother obsessed with dogs, I'm surprised that Dude hasn't been skinned for his fur yet!"

Carlos' brows furrowed, holding onto Dude uncomfortably. Never would he plan on doing that to Dude or any dog for that matter.

"And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater," Chad glared at Evie before turning to Doug who was behind him and gave him a look; Doug couldn't meet Chad's or Evie's eyes.

Chad was going to say something to Jay when another scream pierced the air; it was Roselyn. Jay whipped around to see Roselyn rushing towards the group, she looked distraught.

"Roselyn, are you okay?" Ben asked with a worried tone.

"M-My necklace — it's gone!" Roselyn panicked looking absolutely distraught, "It must've been stolen!"

Chad saw this as his golden opportunity to get the four villain kids banished back to the Isle. "I know exactly who took it — him!" Chad accused, pointing a finger towards Jay which made him rear back in shock.

"What are you talking about, Charming?" Jay didn't know what he was playing at but he didn't like being accused of something he never did, "I would never steal Roselyn's necklace!"

"Okay, prove it then," Chad demanded with a sly smirk, "Empty your pockets."

Jay just smirked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, he wanted to prove to Chad that he didn't steal it, boy was he going to be shocked when — but sure enough, Jay's hand came into contact with something cool, smooth but bumpy in places. Jay pulled out the item slowly out of his pocket that revealed Roselyn's necklace, which caused everyone to gasp in disbelief.

"W-What — how — why? Roselyn stuttered in disbelief as her eyes turned glassy.

Jay's eyes shifted up from the necklace to her before he quickly tried to explain, "Roselyn, I swear I didn't —"

"What did you expect from a low life _thief_?" Chad interrupted Jay before he could have a chance to explain himself.

Roselyn shook her head in disbelief as tears started to spill from her eyes.

Jay tried to make his way over to reassure his girlfriend, "Roselyn, I would never —"

"I think you've done enough," Claire shielded Roselyn away from Jay, glaring daggers at him before snatching the necklace from his hands. She then took an upset Roselyn by the shoulders and lead her away quickly.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie spoke into the magic mirror before shoving it towards Chad's face to reveal his own reflection.

"What? Come on!" Chad scoffed before smacking Evie's hand that held the magic mirror away, which caused Evie to stumble.

Out of anger, Jay leapt into action. "Back off, Chad. All right?" Jay warned as he roughly grabbed Chad by the collar.

Evie quickly took the perfume bottle that held the sleeping elixir out of her purse, all it took was two sprays and Chad was out like a light, collapsed into the arms of Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Fairy Godmother.

"Chad? Chad!" Audrey shrieked as she tried to shake him awake, "Evie did something to Chad!"

"Come on, Mal," Evie spoke up before she tugged on Mal's arm and dragging her away from the scene that had unfolded before their very eyes.

"Guys!" Ben called out to the four teens, trying to get them to come back but it was no use.

"Jay!" Mal called out.

Jay gave Chad one last look before storming off; if he stayed any longer he might do something to him that he might regret.

* * *

Family Day had ended hours ago and Roselyn hadn't stopped crying since. Never had she felt so betrayed and lied to in all of her life. She really thought that Jay had turned good, but obviously, she was wrong — so wrong.

"H-How could Jay just do that to me?" Roselyn sobbed, as Claire held her in comfort.

"I know this isn't the best time to say I told you so but, _I told you so_ ," Claire said in a solemn tone, "I knew from the start that he was going to hurt you in the long run, I — "

"I should've listened to you, Claire," Roselyn admitted with a deep sigh, as she blew her nose with a tissue, "I was wrong about him, about everything. I can't believe that I was naive enough to believe that Jay or any of the other villain kids were going to turn good."

Claire's grey eyes widened before she glared at the floor in anger. She wasn't angry at Roselyn, she was angry at Jay for hurting the bright and happy girl she grew up with. It was her job to protect the princess from any harm and Claire felt like she had failed big time.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled Claire back to reality. "I'll get it," Claire insisted as she got up and moved towards the door.

Roselyn flopped back down onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow. "If it's him, tell him that I don't want to talk to him," Roselyn spoke, her voice muffled.

Claire opened the door just a crack and peered through to see Ben. She immediately opened the door and Ben came rushing in.

"Hey, Claire," Ben greeted, "I wanted to see if Roselyn was okay."

"Okay isn't exactly how I'd put it," Claire told softly, "More like _broken-hearted._ "

"Can you give us a couple of minutes?" Ben asked quietly.

Claire hesitated for a moment, she didn't want anyone to hurt her more than she already was — not that Ben would ever hurt her but still, one wrong word could set her off.

"Please?" Ben begged as he gave her a pleading look. After a while, Claire nodded before making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ben turned to his best friend before he slowly approached her. Roselyn felt the bed dip but still had her face buried in her pillow and Ben didn't say anything either. The both of them sat in comfortable silence before Roselyn slowly sat up.

He was shocked to see how red and puffy her eyes were from crying so much. Her bright green eyes were filled with so much sadness, she didn't look like the happy girl he had known and grew up with. It distraught him to see her like this.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ben tried to muster up a big smile.

Roselyn just started at him with a dull expression on her face before it contorted and more tears fell from her eyes.

'I'm assuming not so good,' Ben grimaced before pulling Roselyn in a tight embrace.

"I — he just — " Roselyn couldn't find the right words as they were all caught up in her throat.

"Shhh," Ben soothed as Roselyn continued to sob in his arms.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but sobs and sniffs filling the room, Roselyn eventually calmed down to actually make a full sentence.

"I shouldn't have trusted him," Roselyn sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I got caught in his web of lies and I was so blinded by his love that I lost all my common sense."

Ben bit his lip, should he tell her about the love spell? Only this wasn't a good time but she had to know! Obviously she didn't have any idea that Jay was spelled, he knew that he should even if he didn't how she would react.

"Roselyn, I want to tell you something and it may shock you," Ben started and Roselyn looked at him in confusion. "You know how you told me about Jay's strange behaviour before the tourney game?" Ben asked and Roselyn nodded slowly. "You mentioned that he ate a cookie, right? Well, you see, that cookie was laced with...a love spell," Ben tried to explain as carefully and delicately as possible, "I was also spelled by Mal but I knew about it after —"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Roselyn blurted out abruptly as Ben didn't even get to finish what he had to say. Understanding blossomed across Roselyn's face until shock and hurt graced upon her features; it was all starting to make sense now.

"You're saying that Jay was under a love spell?" Roselyn growled, "and you knew all this time but you tell me now?!"

"I wanted to let your relationship happen naturally!" Ben defended himself.

"Naturally? Naturally?!" Roselyn seethed, "How is a love spell, _natural_?!"

Roselyn was fuming with anger, sadness and shock all at the same. Ben had never seen his best friend this angry before and it kind of scared him. Roselyn abruptly got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To find Jay," Roselyn answered simply before she rushed out of the room.

"Roselyn, come back here!" Ben ordered getting up from the bed and hung out of the door way. But his orders went ignored as he watched Roselyn stomp her way through the dormitory halls in search of Jay.

* * *

Jay had spent the last few hours crying in the school bathroom; he felt absolutely horrible because the best thing that ever happened to him now hates his guts. Jay had never felt so depressed in his life. _'This was all Chad's fault,'_ Jay grew angry. He had his suspicions about the arrogant prince because how did he even know that the necklace was his pocket? How did the necklace even get in his pocket the first place?

He couldn't get his head around it, all of these questions were racking his brain.

Jay had finished crying as he had cried himself dry. Deciding that he should catch up with Mal, Evie and Carlos, he exited the bathroom. Just when he stepped out, he saw Roselyn stalking through the halls and looked _mad_. When Roselyn spotted him, she quickened her pace. Jay could see that she had been crying too, her eyes were a dead giveaway. Roselyn was like a raging bull, she was so overcome with anger that she was seeing red. As much as she didn't want to see Jay, she wanted some answers and she was going to get them.

Jay immediately started to explain, "R-Roselyn, listen, I —"

"So, your feelings for me weren't real?" Roselyn fumed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jay's face scrunched up in confusion, "What? Of course they were real!"

Roselyn scoffed, "Well, how do you explain the love spell, huh?"

Jay paused; he was in for it now. "Who told you about that?" Jay questioned with in a shocked tone.

"Who told me is none of your concern," Roselyn countered before her expression turned sour, "I-I just can't believe that I was actually dumb enough to think that you had real feelings for me!"

"Roselyn, I do have real feelings for you," Jay tried to convince her, "I love you with all of my heart."

Before, Roselyn wanted nothing more than to hear those words leave his lips but now those were just empty. She knew they weren't true as she knew that he was still affected by the love spell.

"No, you're just saying that because you're still under the love spell. Everything you say or do is a lie or a trick, and I can't believe I allowed myself to believe everything single thing that came out of your mouth. You took advantage of my loyalty, kindness and my love," Roselyn shook her head slowly as tears pricked the corner of her eyes, "You're evil at its best."

Roselyn's words pierced him like knives. He couldn't get them out of his mind as they harrowingly echoed throughout his head. While those words did hurt him deeply, he also understood that she just said those words out of sadness and anger, so he had to convince her that he wasn't lying about his love for her.

Jay took a cautious step towards her, "Roselyn, please, just listen to what —"

"No! Don't talk to me, don't even come near me!" Roselyn told harshly as her voice cracked and she backed away, " _We are over!_ "

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she took one last look at Jay before turning on her heel and running off. Jay's heart felt like it had been stabbed a thousand times.

Out of extreme anger and sadness, Jay balled his fist before he swung it into the nearest object which was the wall, punching a fist sized hole in the wall. He didn't care if he destroyed school property, he was so upset, and before he could get into any more trouble, he stormed off in the search for his friends.

* * *

Jay made his way towards the courtyard where he found Mal, Evie and Carlos sitting at a picnic table in silence, neither of them knew what to say to one another. When he stopped at the table, the three of them looked up.

Mal's face lit up but only at the slightest, "Jay, where were you?"

"You were gone for hours!" Evie informed, worry laced her voice.

"What happened to your hand, dude?" Carlos asked as he pointed to Jay's hand with worry in his eyes.

Jay looked down to see that his knuckles were bleeding. Jay was surprised as he didn't even notice that his hands were bleeding. "Oh, uh, punched the wall out of anger," Jay told simply, "No big deal."

Evie scolded him for shrugging an injury off before she ushered Jay to sit on top of the picnic table before she opened her purse and pulled out a first aid kit. She always kept one with her at all times as you never know when you needed it on the Isle. Evie started cleaning the wound with disinfectant, which made Jay hiss in pain.

"What got you so angry that you punched a wall?" Mal wondered as she watched Evie clean his hand.

"Well, the answer to your first question, Mal, is that I was in the bathroom crying," Jay told truthfully as he wasn't embarrassed to say that he had been crying. "After that, when I stepped out of the bathroom, Roselyn came up to me and we started to talk heatedly and that's when she said that we were done," Jay explained trying to fight back the tears.

"What, no!" Evie gasped in shock, as she finished cleaning before wrapping Jay's knuckles in a bandage. Carlos and Mal looked just as shocked as Evie.

Jay shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "It's for the best. I don't want her to get hurt more than she will when we take over Auradon."

Jay didn't say anything else after that, just wallowed in shelf-pity, holding his now bandage hand that was starting to bruise. Mal, Evie and Carlos exchanged looks before they all went silent once again. Suddenly, a voice from behind them called out to the four of them.

"Hey, guys," It was the future King of Auradon, "How is everyone?"

None of the four spoke up. Ben shifted awkwardly. "Hey, listen," Ben began as he put a hand on Jay's shoulder as he knew how much he was upset by his and Roselyn's break up, "Forget about it, all right? It was nothing, forget about it. Let it go!"

Ben didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or them, he then moved over to Mal and placed his hands on both of her shoulders in a comforting way, "Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay."

Jay doubted that very much. The coronation wasn't going to fix his and Roselyn's relationship. If anything, it'll ruin Roselyn's outlook on him, once they have the wand and rid Auradon of all that is good. Why did he think that he could try and convince anyone, or himself, that he was any different? He couldn't change what he was because deep down he was the son of Jafar and was nothing but low-life thief.

"I have to go," Ben whispered into Mal's ear before he stood up straight again and faced the others, "I'll see you guys later."

With that, Ben took his leave. Mal didn't even answer him nor look at him, she just stared blankly into space. The others knew that she was still upset because of what went down with Sleeping Beauty's mother.

Doug suddenly approached Evie, "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just —"

"Doug!" Chad warned as he stood up from the picnic table that was located behind them.

Jay had to hold himself back from lashing out at Chad. Just knowing that he was only a few feet away made his anger flare up again. It was his fault that he lost the only girl he loved, it was all his fault; he framed him somehow, Jay knew it but didn't know how to prove it.

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry —" Evie tried to apologise to Doug but was interrupted by Doug.

"No, it's mine," Doug tried to say but he was once again interrupted by Chad.

"Doug!" Chad called out again.

"What?" Doug turned his gaze towards Chad in annoyance.

"Doug," Evie whispered his name again.

Doug turned back to Evie and shook his head sadly, "Sorry, I can't."

Doug took one last look at Evie before going to sit down at Chad's table. Evie pushed her food tray away as she had just lost her appetite. If that wasn't enough torture for one day, Audrey and Jane strolled over to Mal and stood behind her.

"How long does she think that's going to last?" Audrey sneered as her arm was linked with Jane's, "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah — I mean, he's never going to make a _villain_ a _queen_ ," Jane mocked.

Both girls laughed to themselves before they returned to the group of royals that were behind them.

In order to get back at them, Mal resorted to the only way she knew how. "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair," Mal recited a spell, flicking her wrist.

A scream pierced through the air as Jane's hair had returned to its normal bob. Laughter broke out amongst the group as Jane stood in the middle, looking horrified. Lonnie touched her hair to see if Mal had taken her hairdo away as well, but found that her hair was still as it was.

Mal got up from the table. "There's a lot more where that came from," she threatened, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey scoffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal glared.

The four of them were prepared to defend each other as their mentality was that if 'you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us'. Mal's lips spread into a smirk before she opened her spell book, intending to scare Audrey. It worked; Audrey and the others scattered off, not wanting to be caught in Mal's wrath.

The four of them found joy and satisfaction in watching people run away from them in fear again, as they had missed the feeling of people cowering before them. Maybe this was how it was meant to be? No matter where they were or how many times they attempted at being good, they were always going to be treated like villains. They were evil and that was all they'll ever be. The kingdom of Auradon will pay dearly for doing them and their parents wrong.

"I'm really looking forward to the coronation," Mal stated before turning to the others with an evil smirk on her lips, "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

With that, the rotten four walked off as their doubts about their plans to take over Auradon disappeared. They wanted evil? They'll show them _evil_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about this chapter taking so long but I wanted to make up for the last chapter. A bit of a head's up readers; updates might take a little longer because I have the rest of the chapters half planned out, and it's just the matter of typing them out haha. But it'll all be worth it!

While Descendants 2 is already out, I have not seen it as I live in Australia. It premieres this weekend and I'm trying to avoid spoilers but I can't resist the urge to look!

Anyways, remember to follow, favourite and review!


	12. Coronation Day, Pt 1

**Chapter Twelve:** Coronation Day, Pt 1

It had been over a week since the Family Day incident and neither Roselyn or Jay had spoken to each other since. The princess of Corona was still distraught by the whole ordeal; all week she hadn't come out her dormitory, the only exception was when the dinner bell rang or she had classes. However, she ate very little at meal times and wasn't paying much attention in classes. Roselyn's bright and bubbly personality had been shadowed by a veil of gloom she couldn't escape from. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends as they saw a drastic change in her attitude and saw that she wasn't herself. She hasn't even laughed nor smiled all week.

Ben couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for all that has happened, as he messed up royally; his relationship with his parents, Mal and his best friend were in tatters. He couldn't get over how disappointed his parents were with him last Friday, and he was discouraged after he and his parents had a heated argument. His best friend was angry at him and has barely spoken a word to him, and he didn't blame her either. He later found out that day that she and Jay had just started to date. He wished that he hadn't said anything about the love spell because if he didn't, Roselyn and Jay wouldn't have broken up. If that wasn't bad enough, his girlfriend wasn't even speaking to him and was acting rather distant than usual.

Mal had told Jay, Evie and Carlos to stay as distant from everyone as possible; especially the ones they had come to love the most. She wanted the four of them to be in the right mindset if they were going to take over Auradon. They didn't want any temptations on reverting back to good. For the past week, they had missed a week of classes, no point in going when they were about to take over Auradon, right? They were only seen except for meal times. They had become cruel, uncaring and detached towards everyone and everything around them.

As much as Jay wanted to get back together with Roselyn, he had to let her go. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his entire life. He tried to convince himself that it was to protect her and that she deserved better than a low life thief like him, she deserved a prince. He wanted to make things right with her, but he screwed up big time, and he knew, deep in his heart, that the chances of them getting back together again were falling on false hope.

Before anyone knew it, Coronation Day had finally approached and the kingdom of Auradon was rejoicing, as they were about to witness Prince Ben ascend the throne. Anyone that couldn't attend the coronation in person was glued to their screens as it was being broadcasted live throughout Auradon, including the Isle of the Lost. The streets of Auradon City were decorated in blue and yellow, Ben's family crest appeared everywhere. At King Beast's request, security had been doubled all around Auradon City as well as the cathedral it was being held in, as he didn't want something to go wrong at his son's coronation.

As the royal family of Corona were on their way to the cathedral, Roselyn had asked if they could make a last-minute stop at Belle and Beast's castle. She wanted to apologise to Ben for the way she acted towards him last Friday and for ignoring him the past week. Rapunzel and Eugene commended their daughter for taking responsibility for her own actions and wanting to make amends, so they agreed. Upon arriving, Roselyn greeted King Beast and Queen Belle politely and congratulated them on their son's coronation. She explained the situation and asked their permission to see Ben, and they agreed that she could.

As Roselyn was heading towards Ben's room, she thought of different ways to say sorry because a simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to make up for her appalling behaviour. However, Ben was a forgiving person as he gave people second chances and even a simple 'I'm sorry' would suffice him.

 _'No pressure,'_ Roselyn thought to herself.

Upon rounding a corner, Roselyn saw two guards standing at the end of the hallway in front of two large wooden doors, protecting the future King inside. Usually Ben's door was unguarded, however, since it was his coronation, he had to be protected from any harm that might come his way.

Her face scrunched up with uncertainty as her eyes fixated themselves on the door at the end of the hallway. Drawing in a deep breath in, she hesitantly made her way down the hall, her heart hammering away in her chest. As Roselyn approached the guards, the both of them perked up; they instantly recognised the princess as she was a regular visitor to the castle.

One of the guards lifted his hand and knocked on the door lightly, "Prince Ben, you have a visitor."

"Uh, s-send them in!" Ben's muffled voice called from behind the doors.

The other guard grabbed the handle and opened the door, motioning Roselyn to go in. When she stepped into the room, the door was closed shut.

"Who is —" Ben turned around and looked up to see Roselyn; he was stunned by her beauty.

The gown itself looked similar to a painting; the canvas was a blush pink with a square neckline. The bodice was made from black lace, as it peeked out from underneath all of the cascading fabric petals that consisted of hydrangea blue, lilac, bubble gum red and gold hues. Her golden sun necklace was absent from her neck. From afar, Ben mistook the patterns on the dress for paint strokes, but as Roselyn made her way over to him, he determined that they were actually flowers. Her long hair was down but her bangs were styled into a rope braid fringe. She looked beautiful, he couldn't believe that they were all grown up and weren't kids anymore.

"Benjamin Florian," Roselyn shouted loudly as if she was announcing him to the entire world, "Soon to be King of Auradon, at the ripe age of sixteen. Wow, look at you!"

Roselyn looked at Ben, who was in his royal attire, with soft eyes. He had grown into an incredible young man, he was going to be a great King. Ben shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously, wasn't she mad at him?

"Roselyn, it's nice to see you," Ben spoke with caution, "But, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise for my behaviour as it was unacceptable. Ben, I am so truly sorry," Roselyn apologised, her voice filled with sincerity, "I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I was so overcome with anger that didn't even let you have a chance to explain, and if I had listened to what you had to say maybe this could've been prevented. I know it's a little too late now, but I am here to hear what you had to say."

Ben wasn't shocked by her sincere apology. He knew that Roselyn was quick to realise the mistakes she had made and was willing to seek forgiveness, as she didn't want any enemies (not that Ben would ever be her enemy).

"No, I'm sorry," Ben apologised putting his hand over her heart, "I realised that I should've told you about the love spell earlier, it wasn't my place to keep it to myself. I only wanted your relationship with Jay to develop naturally."

"But that's the thing, Ben," Roselyn couldn't help but interrupt, "Our relationship wasn't natural, none of it was real!"

"Just let me explain first," Ben said in an impatient tone, which caused Roselyn to close her mouth, "Remember when I took Mal to the Enchanted Lake and I took a swim? Well, as soon as I jumped into the lake I felt as if I had woken up from a dream. I then realised that Mal spelled me with a love spell, however, I don't think the spell affected me to its fullest extent because I was already starting to fall for her. If anything, the spell only enhanced my feelings for Mal. I figured that Jay had been spelled too, and figured that the spell would wash away soon. So, the reason why I didn't tell you at first was that I knew you would overreact like you did."

Roselyn didn't know how to react to all of this information; this changed everything. Their date at the lake, the words he spoke to her at the Gala, their first kiss and everything that happened after that night was real.

"He was telling the truth," Roselyn mumbled to herself.

Despite the fact that Jay was telling the truth, Roselyn was still extremely upset with him when he stole her necklace.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that he stole my necklace," Roselyn countered letting her head fall, "I thought he was past stealing but I guess that I was wrong. Even with a love spell, from the start, I knew that he was trouble — I was stupid and naive."

Upon hearing those last few words, Ben took Roselyn's hands in his and held them tightly. Her head lifted, and her eyes met Ben's. "Roselyn, you are not stupid or naive, not even close," Ben shook his head with a smile, "You are smarter than you think. Plus, I am positive that Jay has an explanation for stealing your necklace and if you just hear him out, I'm sure that you'll be able to forgive him."

A smile slowly made its way across her lips. She then suddenly realised that it was the first time she had smiled in a week. Roselyn didn't have any reason to feel sad anymore, as she was feeling like her normal self and she missed it.

"Thanks, Ben. I am so lucky to have you as a best friend," Roselyn's smile widened before she wrapped her arms around Ben and hugged him.

"Anytime," Ben smiled before he hugged her back tightly.

"After the coronation, I'm going to talk to Jay," Roselyn told.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ben agreed.

Roselyn suddenly gasped out in excitement before she untangled herself from the hug, "Why are we talking about my problems? We should be talking about you since you're about to become King!"

Ben couldn't believe it himself. All his life he had been preparing for this moment and now it has finally come. He couldn't wait to finally make a difference in Auradon, as he had a lot of plans to improve Auradon and the Isle of the Lost.

"How are you feeling?" Roselyn asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right now; nervous," Ben said simply, trying to manage a smile.

Roselyn giggled as she patted his shoulder, "You'll do great, just smile and look handsome."

Suddenly, the grandfather clock that was in the far end of the room chimed loudly, signalling that it there was an hour and a half until the coronation.

"Oh, I better get going!" Roselyn cried before she lifted the sides of her dress up so that she could run to the doors. As she reached the doors, she then remembered something and turned back towards Ben and smiled, "Ben, I am so proud of you. You're going to be a great King."

Ben gave her a buoyant smile, "Thank you, Roselyn."

"Okay, I'll see you at the cathedral soon, good luck!" Roselyn bid her goodbye and rushed out of Ben's room. Roselyn was glad that she made up with Ben, all she had to do now was make things right with Jay.

* * *

As the limo stopped outside the front of the cathedral, Roselyn was already surrounded by the paparazzi blinded by the camera flashes. When she and her family got out of the car, everyone was trying to get their attention by calling their names. Some would be overwhelmed by all of this attention but Roselyn was used to people shoving cameras and microphones in her face; she knew how to deal with them if they were starting to get a little overbearing.

As Roselyn made her way down the blue carpet, she posed for photos with her parents, grandparents and ones of herself. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name; it was Snow White. Roselyn went over to her.

"Princess Roselyn, may I ask you a few questions?" Snow White questioned as she pulled the young princess aside.

"Of course Snow," Roselyn grinned as she glanced at the camera, that was in front of her, before back to the ebony haired woman.

"First of all, you look enchanting, Princess Roselyn," Snow White gushed before letting out a giggle.

"Thank you!" Roselyn beamed as she accepted her compliment graciously before she twirled around, making her dress flare out around her.

Snow White gave another giggle before she raised an eyebrow curiously, attempting to get some juicy details out of her, "I see you are without an escort."

"Uh, no — I don't have one, I wanted to enjoy the coronation with just my family," Roselyn lied as she tried to keep the smile she was trying to keep plastered on her face.

Roselyn was hoping for Jay to be her escort, however, she had to go and ruin their relationship. No way would she tell Snow that though, or else it'd be all over the news. She tried to stay out of the tabloids as much as possible; it was amazing how fast gossip spread throughout Auradon.

"That's too bad, you are _quite_ the catch," Snow White winked at Roselyn as she turned her attention back to the camera.

Roselyn let out a bashful laugh, "Thank you!"

"Now, I know that you are a _very_ close friend of the future King so tell me," Snow White's tone turned serious, "How do you think Benjamin's reign will fair? Is Auradon in good hands?"

"Yes, I strongly believe that Ben will be a great leader for Auradon as he is beyond devoted to his kingdom," Roselyn spoke with pride and confidence for her best friend, "He has wisdom beyond his years and has the qualities of a King; he is a fierce and generous leader who is willing to listen to _both_ sides."

Snow White nodded the whole time Roselyn was talking before asking her next question, "Do you hope that once Ben is crowned King, he'll bring in more of the Villain Kids to Auradon?"

"I should hope so!" Roselyn spoke with optimism, "I mean, it's all Ben and I have ever wanted. We made a promise to each other when we were little that we would get everyone off that Isle and make them see that there is good in them."

Little did Roselyn know that all the villains on the Isle that were sneering at their screens with rage and jealousy were somewhat shocked by Roselyn's words. However, their twisted minds made them believe that it was fake pity and that she was just lying to the cameras in order to make herself look better. But in actuality, she meant every single word.

"Wow, such great optimism and faith in our soon to be King, thank you, Princess Roselyn, enjoy the coronation!" Snow White thanked.

"Thanks, Snow!" Roselyn said before Snow White moved onto the next person.

Roselyn soon caught up with her parents and walked up to the entrance with them. Roselyn blew a sigh of relief, she thought that she did rather well on that interview. Upon entering the cathedral, Claire, Jane, Lonnie and Scarlett had noticed Roselyn as soon as she entered the room; she was hard not to miss. The four girls left Audrey and rushed over to Roselyn and started complimenting her dress, while Audrey stood in the background with the biggest scowl on her face.

Roselyn wasn't going to go over to Audrey; she didn't want the snobbish princess to ruin her mood as she was _happy a_ gain after a week of feeling depressed. As her eyes shifted between her friends, she noticed someone familiar who stood up on the balcony from the corner of her eye; it was Jay. Roselyn could've sworn that he was staring down at her so she had to do a double take, and sure enough, he was staring at her. Their eyes meet for the first time in a week, before Roselyn quickly tore her gaze away.

However, Jay couldn't keep his eyes off of her; she looked absolutely stunning. Roselyn lit up the whole room as if she was the sun itself. He felt guilty on what he was about to do, but he had no choice. He just wanted Mal to get the wand just so that he didn't have to deal with this pain that was in his heart anymore.

Soon, Fairy Godmother, who was up on the dais, had moved to the front of the dais. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the doors of the cathedral as they knew that Ben was going to walk through those doors at any moment.

Sometime later, the coronation had commenced as the choir that was up on the balcony suddenly started to sing in soft harmonised voices, before two guards opened the doors to reveal Prince Ben. The entire room filled with oohs and aahs before Ben started to walk down the aisle as he kept his pace down to a slow walk. The crowds bowed and curtsied as Ben walked past. When Ben made it closer to Roselyn, Ben looked at her and gave her a smile in her direction. She smiled in return, curtsying as he walked past her. She couldn't be more proud of him.

Not long after, the choir had stopped singing, as Ben reached on top of the dais before kneeling on his knees, his head bowed, waiting for Fairy Godmother to place his father's crown on top of his head.

Once Fairy Godmother removed the crown from King Beast's head, she made her way over to Ben and placed the crown on his head. Roselyn smiled; the crown suited him. King Beast then lifted up the lid that contained the wand before Queen Belle picked up the wand and handed it to Fairy Godmother. She took the wand from Queen Belle, as she still held it sideways. She stood over Ben.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon, with justice and mercy, as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother recited the oath.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben answered proudly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Fairy Godmother smiled graciously down at Ben, "Then it is my honour and my joy, to bless our new king."

After Fairy Godmother tapped the wand on both of Ben's shoulders, the wand was suddenly ripped from her grip. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the wand in Jane's hand.

 _'What is she doing?!'_ Roselyn thought as she was pulled back by her dad who was standing next to her. The wand started going crazy as a blast of blue magic shot from the tip, going through one of the windows of the cathedral.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother cried.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane cried as sparks and fizzles of energy were flying out from the wand's tip. Jane was struggling to gain control of it. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Jane chanted as the wand produced more sparks, everyone started ducking for cover.

Ben ran over to Mal and shielded her behind his back. However, Mal pushed past Ben, stepping in to try and pry the wand from Jane's hands.

"Careful, Mal!" Queen Belle warned.

After some struggle, Mal managed to take the wand out of Jane's hands and the wand stopped reacting. Jane was then pulled back towards the crowd by Lonnie, Chad, Doug and Audrey. The entire room held their breath; the wand was in the hands of Maleficent's daughter.

"Mal, give me the wand," Ben stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

"Stand back," Mal growled threateningly, pointing the wand at him. The doors behind Mal flew open as Evie, Jay and Carlos ran up to her, standing close behind her.

Ben retracted his hand as if he had been burnt before he stumbled back in fear. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Mal, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm warning you; stand back!" Mal growled again, her green eyes flashed dangerously as she still had the wand pointed at Ben.

Roselyn watched on in horror. She should've known that they were going to betray them like this. How could have they been so blind? She really was naive enough to think that they could be any different.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Descendants 2 was amazing!_ I loved it so much, I've watched it twice already!

I also want to apologise for the delay everyone; this is such a short chapter but I wanted the Coronation chapters to be split into two parts.

 **Jay-WoW:** I love the theory, so I included it in my story (it makes a lot of sense, you know?), and plus I have a lot of reasons why the theory is true. How could I not include Aladdin and Jasmine?! Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake! I fixed it!

Guest: Thank you! Yeah, Chad is a butt, he's my least favourite character in the two movies. He didn't contribute too much of the plot except for when he dissed Lonnie which made her prove herself to be an awesome sword fighter!

 **Applejax XD:** I know! Leave it up to Chad to ruin everything!

 **Arktior's Song:** One of Roselyn's many flaws is that she is too trusting and gullible, much like her mother.


	13. Coronation Day, Pt 2

**Chapter Thirteen:** Coronation Day, Pt 2

Roselyn watched Mal with an intense gaze as she still had the wand pointed towards Ben. Roselyn had never felt more scared than she did in that moment, nor more helpless. She wanted to do something, _anything_ , but her body wouldn't allow her.

Scared of what Mal might do to her with the wand, Roselyn stood back helplessly until Audrey stepped forward and was about to go up to Ben as she shouted, "I told you so!"

As soon as Audrey opened her mouth Mal quickly turned her attention to the princess and pointed the wand towards her. The crowd gasped and flinched back as if to avoid getting spelled, a terrified Audrey was then pulled back by her family and Chad. Mal was becoming more aggravated by the minute.

Roselyn was annoyed and somewhat angry at Audrey; she just had to make the situation even worse by saying that she was right and making Mal, even more, angrier than she already was. As much as Roselyn didn't want to agree with Audrey, she was, to a certain degree, right about them from the start.

It was like Roselyn didn't recognise the four villain kids anymore. Never leaving Mal's side, Evie, Carlos and Jay's faces held a cold and sombre expression as they scanned the crowd for anyone brave enough to play hero and try to take the wand from them.

Without thinking, Roselyn cautiously made her way over to the group. "Mal," Roselyn called out softly before she stepped beside Ben, "Please, none of you don't have to do this."

Roselyn made eye contact with each of them before her gaze rested on Jay's form. Jay couldn't look away as he stared into Roselyn's pleading eyes, they were silently begging for him to not let Mal do this. He couldn't help but notice how scared and helpless she looked in that moment; it broke his heart. With a heavy heart, Jay shifted his gaze towards the floor knowing that he couldn't turn back now as he was already in too deep.

Roselyn opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to find her words; she didn't know what to say to convince him and the others to hand over the wand. Meanwhile, Mal indicated that Roselyn was trying to get through to Jay, so Mal stepped in front of her friend as if to shield him and pointed the wand at Roselyn.

"Why should I listen to a goody two shoes like _you_?" Mal snorted and Roselyn winced inwardly at the nickname what was given to her, "In fact, why should _we_ listen to _any_ of you? Nearly all of you have been nothing but horrible to us ever since we got here. No matter how hard we tried to fit it and attempted to be good, you've treated us all as if we committed the worst crime of the century: _existing_. But now, I think it's time to give you all a real reason to see us for what we truly are. The kingdom of Auradon will pay dearly for doing us and our parents wrong."

Roselyn and Ben glanced at each other in confusion and worry before they turned their attention back to Mal; she was deluded as well as the others. They were so blinded by both power and hatred that it prevented them from thinking clearly. One of them had to do something before Mal conjured up a really nasty spell, but the risk of getting spelled by the wand was far too great.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from above which made everyone cry out in panic and flinch away. Everyone thought that Mal had fired the wand but when neon green coloured smoke came spiralling down from the ceiling and travelled towards the middle of the cathedral, everyone knew that something bad was about to happen.

As the smoke reached the ground the green smoke formed into a ball before it burst, sending smoke throughout the crowd and when it had dispersed, the Mistress of all Evil herself was standing in front of the dais. Everyone gasped and screamed in fear as Maleficent relished in the fear she had asserted around the room. Mal smirked at the sight of her mother before she stepped forward.

"Well done my darling," Maleficent praised as her piercing gaze landed on the wand, "I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now, give me the wand and we shall conquer Auradon together!"

Mal felt her heart swell with pride, she had never received that kind of praise from her mother before. It was a strange yet good feeling. She was looking forward to this moment for a long time, and she was going to make her mother even more proud when she gave her the wand. Wanting more praise from her mother that she desperately wanted, Mal went to hand over the wand.

"No!" Ben shouted abruptly, this made Mal stop and turn her attention towards him, "Mal, please stop, you don't know what you're doing."

"He's right Mal," Roselyn spoke up with a shaky voice, "You _all_ don't know what you're doing. You don't have to do this. It's not too late to change. We know that deep down that all of you not evil, just lost and confused. You're all so much more than this."

Mal's eyes shifted back and forth to Ben and Roselyn as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She was filled with so many emotions, she felt like she was going to burst.

Ben then spoke up once again, "Your parents made their choice, now you make yours."

He really thought that he and Roselyn were getting through to her when he saw that Mal's expression softened for a moment, but her features darkened once again. Maleficent immediately caught onto this and scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you really listening to these fools?! They're only trying to trick you into believing that they care about you, they'll say anything to save their own skins. Are you just going to throw away _everything_ I have strived for? You really are as _weak_ as I thought you were," Maleficent berated with a sneer.

Mal's jaw clenched. Her mother's words stung her deeply, like salt in a wound. She didn't want to let her mother down, after everything she and her friends went through to get up to this point. It was either hand the wand over to Ben and she'll be sent back to the Isle forever, where she would live a miserable life, or, rule over Auradon by her mother's side and live in comfort for the rest of her life.

Mal chose the latter and shoved the wand into her mother's outstretched hand and as soon as Maleficent grasped the wand, everyone felt a different kind of energy in the air, and not the good kind either. An evil smirk stretched across Maleficent's lips as she let out a menacing chuckle. Mal stepped back a few steps before realising what she had just done. For a short moment, she felt the tiniest hint of guilt and regret, but she masked it by joining in with her mother's laughs. Meanwhile, Evie, Carlos and Jay watched on in amusement.

Ben bowed his head; he had never felt so betrayed in his life. The girl he had grown to love over the course of months wasn't who he thought she was, and that he had been played all this time. Aside from that, Ben couldn't help but feel like a failure because now the people of Auradon will suffer for his horrible mistake.

Roselyn couldn't help but feel betrayed as well. It was their plan along to gain their trust and betray them like this. One side of Roselyn wasn't as shocked as she would've liked to have been. Sure, it was a huge slap in the face but she kind of expected it. Roselyn knew she had a reason to be suspicious about Mal when she was asking all those questions about the Fairy Godmother's wand, and now she knew why. She felt like a fool; foolish enough to believe in the lies that Jay and the others had weaved.

Roselyn wanted to walk up to Maleficent and pry the wand away from her and turn everything back to normal. However, she was scared of her, scared of what Maleficent might do to her if she even dared to try. Roselyn didn't possess any magical abilities as far as she knew. This made her feel weak, small and insignificant.

"Now, where shall we begin?" Maleficent questioned to herself before ascended the stairs of the dais. King Beast, Queen Belle and the Fairy Godmother joined the others in the crowd as the scrambled out of Maleficent's way.

Maleficent then leaned towards her daughter to whisper in her ear, "I'll forgive you for your little slip up earlier, but if it ever happens again, you'll suffer the consequences."

Mal gulped nervously. She knew how much her mother didn't like to show weakness or vulnerability; Maleficent expected her to be cool, calm and evil. When Maleficent reached the top of the dais she turned to face the crowd once again, still holding her sceptre and the wand in both hands.

"Now, before I take over Auradon once and for all," Maleficent started, "I think an apology is in order."

Mal raised an eyebrow quizzingly, "Mother?"

Maleficent turned to her daughter. "Oh, not from me darling," Maleficent said as she cleared up her daughter's confusion. "I want an apology from _them_!" Maleficent gestured to everyone in the room with her sceptre, "As if defeat wasn't enough; you all banished me to a faith worse than _death_. For placing me on that wretched island, you shall bow down to me for forgiveness and anyone who _rejects_ will be imprisoned."

So, not wanting to face Maleficent's wrath, everyone in the room did as she had demanded and either bowed or curtsied to her. A few others hesitated for a moment before they too bowed before her.

With a sinister grin, Maleficent began to cackle in amusement, "You know what? I've changed my mind — I'll just imprison you all!"

The crowd burst into whispers which soon turned into an uproar. "You can't just imprison _everybody_ here!" Someone from the crowd protested before others started to voice their own opinions as well.

As more and more people started to speak up against Maleficent, the more enraged she became. "Silence!" Maleficent screeched, her voice echoing off the high ceiling and walls of the cathedral. The room grew silent once more as Maleficent was visibly seething. "You dare to defy me?! The Mistress of all Evil?!"

In a fit of rage, Maleficent waved her sceptre in the air which made everyone jump back. Sparks of green sparks of energy flew out from the sceptre before everyone was shrouded in a blanket of thick green and black mist. Out from the mist, small from medium to big goblin-like creatures jumped out of nowhere and started attacking. Screams erupted from the crowd as everyone tried to scramble out the doors of the cathedral but it was no use, the goblins already had the exits surrounded. Maleficent cackled in amusement as she watched the chaos unfold when her minions took everyone as prisoners.

Roselyn and her family tried to make a run for it but were captured in the process. She was beyond scared of these strange creatures but tried to fight them off nonetheless; there was so many of them that they managed to tie her hands together behind her back. A small group of goblins gathered Roselyn and her family and lead them away from the cathedral, along with other royal families. Roselyn was uncertain and obviously scared for the future of Auradon, however, she was more concerned about herself, her family and Corona. They were doomed either way, and she felt as if nothing could stop this from happening. As she was being taken away, Roselyn didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes that were trained on her form.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I am so super sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter. I was dealing with some personal stuff and on top of that I didn't know how to continue the story but now I am back with an awesome finale in store for you guys; this story ain't done yet!

Remember to follow, favourite and review!


	14. Imprisoned

**Chapter Fourteen** : Imprisoned

It had been at least a couple of days since they were locked up behind bars. Roselyn was still wearing the same dress she was in at the coronation, as well as everyone who was in here with her, and it was in ruins. A waste of a perfectly good dress that had so much hard work put into it, only for it to be ruined by those nasty goblins. However, she didn't really care about her dress, she was more concerned about her parents and grandparents. After Maleficent had taken up residence in King Beast and Queen Belle's castle, which was in the centre of Auradon, she had the children separated from their parents. Where she took their parents, they didn't know.

Roselyn knew that they could hold their own and that they would keep each other safe, but it didn't keep her from worrying about them. But above all, Roselyn couldn't stop worrying about the people of Corona, and she knew that her mother was too. Rapunzel made it her mission to know as much about the people in her kingdom as she possibly could. They weren't just 'her people', they were her friends and she treated them as such.

With each passing hour, Roselyn became more and more anxious, and it came more apparent to the others who noticed her nervous energy, as they saw her twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger. So, in order to convince herself, she tried to reassure the others that she was at least okay, but her efforts seemed fruitless.

"Any luck with the lock, Claire?" Lonnie questioned as she went over to the girl who had been trying to pick the lock with a borrowed bobby pin for the past couple of minutes.

As soon as Lonnie had asked, the bobby pin snapped which earned a grunt of frustration from Claire. "Nope, I thought for sure that was going to work."

Lonnie placed a hand on Claire's shoulder in order to comfort her; Claire managed a small smile. The others that were trapped within Roselyn's cell became more pessimistic than they originally were.

"We're never getting out of here!" Audrey started to hyperventilate, as she paced back and forth, her coronation dress was dirty and ripped at the hemline.

Unfortunately, Roselyn had to be stuck in a cell together with Audrey and Chad, the last people she wanted to share anything with.

"Hate to admit but Audrey's right, I don't think we're getting out of this one," Claire spoke gravely.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Andrew groaned, "So much for 'giving the new generation a chance'. Hmph, what a big slap in the face that turned out to be."

Roselyn had grown tired of listening to all of their negative attitudes. "Look," Roselyn spoke up for the first time in hours which gained everyone's attention immediately, "I admit that they all played us for fools —"

"That's an understatement," Audrey scoffed, crossing her arms.

Roselyn sub consciously rolled her eyes before she glared at Audrey, "But we can't just sit here and wait for a miracle; it's time to be the heroes of our own stories!"

Groans and shouts of disparagement could be heard throughout the cells of the dungeon, possibly from the cheesiness of Roselyn's speech. Her shoulders slumped in defeat; she tried to be positive but the others moods were starting to rub off on her, positivity could only get you so far.

"Roselyn's right," Ben also spoke up for what seemed like hours, "It's like you aren't even worried for Auradon or our parents except for yourselves. Our parents need our help because who knows what Maleficent is doing to them."

"Of course we are worried about Auradon and our parents, Ben," Scarlett assured as fear was evident across her features.

"Worried sick!" Jane added.

"But we can't do much since we're all stuck in here!" Andrew shouted as he threw his arms up.

Ben knew that there was no point in reasoning with them all, especially when they were all ganging up on him at once, so he kept his mouth shut after that. No matter what he said, they were still going to be stuck in here for who knows how long.

"You know what," Meraud's thick accent cut through the tension, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that right from the get go we were wary about them coming to Auradon and it turns out that we had a right to be worried; if it weren't for Ben, none of this would be happening in the first place."

A chorus of agreement could be heard amongst the group, even from a few cells down people could be heard agreeing to what Meraud had said.

Roselyn turned her attention towards Ben; he had enough guilt weighing on his shoulders as it is. The princess could barely take seeing her best friend in so much distress. "Hey! This isn't Ben's fault!" Roselyn defended getting a bit frustrated that Ben was the only one getting the blame.

Audrey glared at Roselyn, "Oh, we're sorry, we almost forgot that this is your fault as well! You're the one who encouraged Ben to bring the villain kids here."

Roselyn stared at Audrey in disbelief, "How could it all be mine and Ben's fault? We were the only ones that showed them the most amount of kindness at Auradon Prep. If you all hadn't of treated them so badly, then they wouldn't have betrayed us like this, you should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Roselyn's words stunned everyone in the room as the room fell dead silent.

"In my opinion, everyone is to blame, not just me and Ben," Roselyn huffed, crossing her arms before she glared at Chad. He was being awfully quiet. "And if it also weren't for _someone_ to push them over the edge, none of this probably would've happened."

Everyone's attention turned towards Chad, who flinched at everyone's gaze. "Oh, so you're blaming me now?" Chad asked, clearly getting aggravated.

"Partly, yes," Roselyn deadpanned.

Chad scoffed in response which made Roselyn grow agitated at his attitude. Roselyn seethed as she walked up to Chad, who immediately got up from his sitting position in a far corner of the cell, and dared to step into his personal bubble, and seethed, "If you hadn't humiliated them at on Family Day then maybe they would've sided with us, but no, you just had to open your big mouth!"

Everyone either oohed or gasped at Roselyn's sudden outburst; Chad flinched at her sudden outburst. Roselyn's hands flew over her mouth before her words had registered. she didn't mean to say it like that but she was that angry that she just let her mouth speak before she could think and catch herself.

Chad glared down at Roselyn; even though he was much taller than her, he didn't intimidate her not one bit. "In my defence, I only wanted them sent back. I didn't mean for this to happen!" he spat.

Roselyn reeled back in confusion, "What do you mean, you only wanted them sent back?"

"I was the one who stole your necklace and made it seemed that Jay stole it, okay?! Happy?!" Chad blurted out without even thinking.

Roselyn's eyes widened in shock; his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to express how furious she was at him but Roselyn couldn't as she was in so much shock right then and there. Thankfully, Claire was there to express the anger Chad deserved to witness.

"You what?!" Claire growled glaring daggers at the prince.

Abruptly, Claire tried to lunge for him but was quickly grabbed by Doug and Lonnie. Chad flinched away from Claire but soon gained his composure after he saw that Claire hadn't gotten to him as she was being restrained.

"You're lucky they're holding me back, you pompous windbag!" Claire commented still struggling to get out of Lonnie and Doug's grip.

"Why did you do it?" Ben asked in an angry tone of voice.

"I-I figured that if Jay was found stealing your necklace, he and the others would be punished by getting sent back to the Isle," Chad told shaking as he kept an eye on Claire's form.

"That's really low, Chad," Doug could help but comment.

"So it's mostly your fault that we are in here!" Jane concluded as she started to make sense of everything.

Chad scoffs again before placing a hand over his heart, "Are you accusing me of putting Auradon in danger? Are you all saying that I am in the wrong for trying to protect Auradon from this kind of thing? You're siding with the villain kids, now? Have you forgotten what they just did to us?"

It was amazing; Chad was making it seem like he was the only victim in all this when he was actually the culprit. Roselyn just stared at him in disbelief, how could one be so vain and manipulative? He wasn't any better than the villain kids.

"I think you owe Roselyn an apology," Ben said as a matter of factly.

Chad refused Ben's request, but with a little bit of a push from the others glared, the prince sighed dramatically, "Okay fine. Roselyn, I am sorry for —"

"You know what, Chad? I think it's already a bit too late for an apology now," Roselyn spoke harshly.

Roselyn didn't want to be part of the conversation anymore, so she walked to the other end of the cell and she sat herself down and faced the cold stone wall in silence.

Once Lonnie and Doug got Claire to calm down enough, she was released from their grip. Claire sent over to the opposite end of the cell just so that she couldn't do damage to Chad or his face.

"Ugh, if we ever get out of this mess, I am taking a nice long vacation!" Audrey whined.

Roselyn tried to block out everyone's voices as she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged her knees to her chest. She felt like the biggest idiot; this whole time Jay was telling the truth about not stealing her necklace as well as the love spell. But what did she do? She accused him, got mad and ultimately breaking up with the only man she ever truly loved. Roselyn wanted to apologise, but she figured that Jay probably wouldn't even want to talk to her, as Roselyn was probably the last thing on his mind right now. She wondered what she would even say to Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay if they ever faced each other again.

* * *

Maleficent wasted no time in ridding all that was good and stripped Auradon of its riches and beauty before turning it into a wasteland. Everyone who didn't attend the coronation were hunted down by Maleficent's goblins as if they were criminals and were thrown into the dungeons as well. Maleficent was even smart enough to put a powerful spell over the dungeons so that it was impossible, even for those who possessed any type of magic or powers, to be penetrable. It was ironic, considering that the same treatment happened to the Isle of the Lost.

After the imprisonment, Maleficent took residence in King Beast and Belle's castle and turned the once beautiful white marble castle with angel's guarding its towers into cold dark crumbling bricks, with horrid demon like creatures and faces that were located everywhere you turned. Thick thorns surrounded the outside of the castle, as they also covered nearly half of the bottom half of the castle, and the once clear blue sky was turned into a pale green, which created a dark and eerie atmosphere.

Once Maleficent had settled into the castle, Mal had begun to realise that her mother wasn't going to set everyone on the Isle free.

 _"But what about the others on the Isle?" Mal questioned._

 _Maleficent, lounging on her throne made from thorns, laughed, "I was never going to give the other villains freedom. Don't you remember what I said, Mal? It's all about you and me, ruling Auradon together!"_

Mal did remember. But she never would've thought that her mother had meant it literally when she said that the _two_ of them would rule.

Mal never would've thought that Maleficent betray the entire Isle, just so she could have Auradon to herself, she even wanted to send Jay, Evie and Carlos back to the Isle, since she didn't have any use for them. But Mal managed to convince her mother to not send her friends back to the Isle. In the time that had passed, the four of them had time to reflect on their time in Auradon.

* * *

Mal had everything she could ever want and more. Ever since she and her mother took over Auradon the both of them were getting along for once; Maleficent never put her down, never belittled her in any way. Mal wasn't used to this kind of treatment. But despite her mother's attitude change, Mal couldn't help the one question that was lingering in the back of her mind; Why did she hesitate?

Deep down, she knew the reason. That this wasn't right. Was all this worth betraying the people she had come to love? Mal looked down at the ring Ben had given her before the coronation. _'Your parents made their choice, it's time you made yours'_ Ben's words seemed to echo through Mal's mind over and over again. Did she really have a choice? Roselyn was right as well, it wasn't too late to change, and that she wasn't evil at all, she was just lost and confused about who she was and not what she hoped to be.

Mal's brain set into overdrive as she was formulating a spur of the moment plan.

* * *

Jay had everything he ever wanted and more; more than he could've imagined. If only his father could see him now; surrounded by all of Auradon's gold and jewels that he and his friend had stolen just days ago. Mal and the others suggested that to forget about what happened at the coronation, they would trash the castles of Auradon and loot everything that was valuable in sight. It was fun while it lasted but despite the gold he was surrounded by, he was drowning in guilt.

As Jay held Roselyn's necklace, that he kept within his pocket, he couldn't help but sorrowfully think back to all the wonderful times he and Roselyn had experienced together. He couldn't believe that he was fortunate enough to find a treasure worth more than all the gold and treasure in Auradon, but he managed to lose it in a matter of a day.

How could he have been so stupid as to let his happily ever after slip through his fingers?

* * *

Evie had everything she ever wanted. Well, almost everything, except for her mother's approval. Of course she was angry at Maleficent for not keeping her promise to her mother and the rest of the Isle dwellers, as she hoped to somehow introduce Doug to her. He may not be the prince her mother would've hoped for her little girl, but Doug saw her nothing short of royalty and he was certainly a prince at heart.

However, Evie knew that deep down, her mother wouldn't approve of Doug, no matter how much he treated her like royalty because he wasn't a _prince_. Evie shook her head, she was sick and tired of always having to meet her mother's standards, which were always often high. She wished that her mother hadn't instilled the idea of having to be perfect in every thing she did on her because no matter what, Evie was never good enough for even her mother's standards.

If only things could be different.

* * *

Carlos had everything he ever wanted. He was over the moon that he didn't have to face his mother, he would rather not. But the downside to this situation was that he had lost his friendships with the people he had come to actually care about. He never would've thought that he would find friendship with the people of Auradon, but not only that, he also gained a lot of confidence since he came to Auradon thanks to his old and new friends.

Befriending Dude helped him get over his fear of dogs and made him realize that everything his mother told him about dogs was wrong. Playing Tourney helped him get along with Jay and finally work together as a team. But what surprised him most was when he stood up to his mother when he was video chatting with her after she threatened to use Dude to make a new pair of earmuffs. All those years of having been treated as a slave, he finally had enough and snapped.

For once in his life, Carlos had friends what made him feel worthy of love and friendship.

* * *

By the stroke of midnight, Mal had come up with a plan and was set into motion, as she woke her friends up and told them to meet her in her room. As Mal paced back and forth, she wondered what was taking them so long to get here. But as if on cue, Evie, Jay and Carlos entered Mal's room, still in their night clothes.

"Finally!" Mal huffed in irritation before she threw her hands up in the air, "What took you guys so long?"

"Well, we _were_ sleeping before you so rudely woke us up," Evie yawned before she rubbed her sleepy eyes, "So, what's this all about?"

"What's wrong?" Jay asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, is there an emergency?" Carlos commented.

Mal shook her head, "There isn't an emergency."

"So what couldn't wait till morning?" Carlos asked.

"Look, I'm just gonna get straight to the point and tell you all that I realised that I don't want to become my mother," Mal confessed with a little hint of embarrassment in her voice, "You may all think I'm crazy right now and may not agree with me, but I thought that was what I wanted, but really, it isn't. I hope you guys understand and don't think any less of me."

The four of them glanced at each other, secretly relieved that one of them finally voiced what the others were thinking.

"Um, actually, I agree with you," Carlos spoke up.

"Same here," Jay nodded.

"Oh Mal," Evie stepped forward and engulfed her into a quick hug, "Why would you ever think that we would think less of you? Don't you see that we all think that this isn't what we really wanted."

Mal shook her head with a crooked smile, "I guess I really messed up, huh?"

" _We_ messed up," Evie corrected, "It wasn't just your fault Mal, we are all to blame. We went through with our plan because we all couldn't imagine what our parents might have done to us if we didn't get the wand."

"We were only thinking of ourselves, which was pretty selfish of us," Jay agreed.

"Yeah, we never thought that things would end up like this," Carlos added.

Jay listened to Carlos before he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, well, if we all feel this way then maybe we should do something about it. We should set things right and turn everything to normal."

"I don't think that's going to work," Mal stated with a sigh, "It's already too late to turn back now."

"No Mal, it's not too late," Evie commented as she rubbed Mal's shoulder in comfort, "It's never too late!"

Mal glanced at her best friend and smiled, feeling somewhat confident after she easily convinced her at it wasn't too late. "Okay, so how should we save Auradon?" Mal asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"Well, for starters, we can't do this alone," Carlos declared.

Mal already knew what the younger boy was hinting at. "If you're suggesting that we ask the Auradon kids for help, then you're crazy," Mal said with a slight laugh as her eyes shifted around the room, "After what we did to them, they probably don't even want to speak to us."

Jay shrugged, "It's worth a shot, I mean, what have we got to lose?"

They all glanced at each other, and the four of them seemed to agree on what they should do.

"Let's bust them outta there and save Auradon!" Jay exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but it's done!

 **Jay-Wow:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my little twist on the story.

 **GodzNo:** Oh gosh, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed my story that much that you lost sleep over it!


	15. Forgiveness

**Chapter Fifteen:** Forgiveness

"So, do any of you know where Maleficent is keeping everyone?" Carlos questioned the group.

It was the dawning of a new day in Auradon as the four friends got up at the crack of dawn, ready to set things back to the way they were before the coronation.

"I'm not sure exactly," Mal shrugged as she quietly made her way through the halls of the castle, "But I overheard from a group of goblins that they were located a fair distance away from Auradon city."

"No doubt they are in holding cells of some kind," Evie stated.

For a few moments, the group was silent. They really hit a dead end, just when they were about to start on their new path to redemption.

Jay then had a thought, "Hey Evie, you still have your mirror on you, right?"

Evie's eyes widened before she grinned widely, "Oh, good thinking, Jay! Can't believe I never thought about that!"

The blue haired girl opened her purse before she began searching for her mirror. After a few seconds, she pulled it out and held it out in front of her. Mal, Jay and Carlos huddled around Evie as she demanded the mirror to show her where the royals were kept.

The magic mirror showed them an image of what appeared to be an old brick and stone building, which was hidden deep within a mountain pass that was covered by thick forest.

"That must be where they are," Mal pointed out.

Jay then asked, "Does anyone know where that is?"

"Oh, I read about that place. It's on the outskirts of the city, just on the other side of that mountain over there," Evie informed, pointing to a mountain in the far off distance, "It's where King Beast used to keep the villains before they were sent to the Isle."

"How far do you reckon we'll have to walk?" Jay questioned, looking out towards the distance while using a hand to shield his eyes from the blaring sun.

"I'd say about an hour and a half," Carlos commented as he calculated in his head.

Evie looked down at her heels in worry, contemplating whether she should change them or not.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mal declared before she started walking

with Jay and Carlos following close behind her.

"Uh, guys —" Evie stopped short after she realised that they were already making their way towards the castle grounds gate.

With a sigh, Evie went to catch up with them, already regretting her shoe choice today.

* * *

"I knew I should've put some boots on," Evie panted as she sluggishly walked along the dirt path that was deep within a forest.

Inside her heels, her feet were throbbing with every step she took. Mal noticed that Evie was in pain as she was whining for about an hour now.

"Then why didn't you change them, E?" Mal asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was going to before we headed off but you and the boys already took off," Evie explained.

"Oh, well, maybe you should take them off," Mal suggested.

Evie gasped, "No way! I don't want my tights to get all dirty

"Then suck it up, princess," Mal said in a joking manner.

Evie huffed in annoyance but smiled nonetheless. It was her own fault for not thinking about her fashion choices when she was getting dressed that morning. However, her late night rendezvous with Mal and the others interrupted her perfect sleeping pattern.

"Ben knew about the love spell," Mal spoke up after a while.

"What?!" Evie questioned in slight shock, "But how could he have known?"

Mal swallowed thickly before she began to explain, "Well, when Ben and I were on our way to the coronation, he told me that he knew ever since our date that the Enchanted Lake. The spell washed away when he had jumped into the lake."

Jay couldn't help but overhear the girls' conversation. His eyes widened; that explains the strange feeling he experienced when he fell into the lake; the spell must've broken. It all made sense now! He couldn't wait to tell Roselyn the truth, that is, if she would let him talk to her.

After another half an hour of walking, the four teens finally made it to the building that was hidden deep within the forest like Carlos had predicted. Mal suddenly stopped before pulling them all behind a tall bush.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Evie questioned with a worried tone.

Mal ignored the blue haired girl before she then peeked through the foliage before she pointed, "Guys look."

The others shifted their gazes towards the building where goblins surrounded the perimeter as they went back and forth, watching out for any trespassers.

"How are we going to get past them?" Evie questioned nervously.

"We take them out," Jay clenched his fist and held it up for everyone to see with a smile.

"No! There's too many of them!" Carlos argued.

Jay rolled his eyes at the younger boy's cowardice. "Aw, is someone chicken?" Jay teased with a smirk before making chicken noises at Carlos.

With an irritated frown, Carlos marched over to where the older boy was, ready to defend what was left of his honour and dignity. Jay didn't help the situation as he encouraged Carlos to come at him. That's when Mal stepped in.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Mal hissed.

Before the boys could get into a fight she stepped in between the two, pushing Carlos and Jay away from each other by pressing onto their chests.

"We don't even have to sneak in. My mother is in charge, remember? They'll let us in straight away," Mal told confidently, "They'll listen to me."

"I hope you're right," Carlos commented as he shook with fear.

Composing herself, Mal came out from her hiding place that was amongst the bushes and strode towards the entrance, the others followed close behind her.

The two goblins, who were guarding the entrance of the building perked up at the sight of the four teens approaching, before the both of them pointed their weapons towards the group. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos yelped before they stepped back a step and put their hands in front of their bodies in defence.

"Halt, who goes there!" A tall and skinny goblin growled, while the other goblin next to him, who was stout and pudgy, didn't say anything to them.

"Uh," Mal paused before she looked back at her friends, they either nodded or motioned for her to continue. Mal then turned back to the goblins before clearing her throat and spoke with more confidence than last time, "I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil."

The goblins looked at each other with a bushy eyebrow raised before they turned their gazes back towards the four teens.

"Then who are they?" The fat goblin questioned, pointing his spear towards Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"They're with me," Mal stated, "Now, let me and my friends pass."

The tall and thin goblin shook his head, "No can do. Maleficent ordered for us to not to let anyone in, other than Maleficent herself."

"That includes the four of you!" The chubby goblin shouted aggressively, "Now scram, the lot of you's!"

Mal was taken aback. She couldn't believe that Maleficent, even after everything they achieved together, she still didn't even trust her own daughter. However, Maleficent was right not to completely trust her; it was almost as if Maleficent knew that they would do something like this to betray her.

"Oh come on!" Mal shouted in protest.

The goblins remained stubborn as they turned them away from entering the building a second time. Mal frowned before she whipped out her spell book and started flicking through the pages to locate the perfect spell she needed. Mal smirked as she looked up to her two victims.

"The ones who are protecting the power behind throne, turn all of these goblins to stone!" Mal recited as her eyes flew across the magic words.

She looked up quickly to see all of the goblins that were guarding the perimeter, including the ones at the door, had already turned to stone. She smiled victoriously, "Should've let us in when they had the chance."

"Way to go, Mal!" Carlos cheered.

"Good thinking," Evie smiled before she elbowed Mal's arm.

"Now come on, we gotta get them outta there," Jay said rather impatiently as he pushed the two stone goblins aside and opened the door.

* * *

"They aren't in here!" Carlos exclaimed, his voice echoed off the walls of the building.

"He's right, we looked everywhere and no sign of them,"

"Then where could they be?" Mal sighed exasperatedly.

She turned her head in all directions, looking around at the empty cells that were lined next to each other. It was a big building, that had multiple levels, so to cover more ground they split up and met back up in the foyer of the building once they had checked out their areas. They found no one.

"Hey, guys!" Jay called out, "There's a stairway over here. They must be held down there," Jay said pointing to a staircase.

Mal, Evie and Carlos went over to Jay and looked to where he was pointing. It was indeed a staircase that led downwards, but it was too dark to see and couldn't further than arm's length. Carlos felt on edge just looking into the dark abyss.

"It's the only place we haven't looked," Mal shrugged, "I guess we could try it."

"I just hope they're down here," Evie said in a concerned tone.

The four teens descended the stairs, Jay leading at the front in case anything was to attack. They couldn't see a thing, the only guide for them was the handrail. As they went further down, the colder and darker it got.

They were all nervous about facing the very people they betrayed. It would come as a shock to the Auradonian's that the villain kids were apologising for their stupid mistakes. They didn't expect them to accept their apology straight away, they just hoped that they would accept it in time. Suddenly, a dim light caught Jay's attention and he rushed down to the end of the staircase where he found a dimly lit hallway. It had nothing but a door that stood at the end of it.

"This place gives me the creeps," Carlos shivered.

Evie and Mal nodded in agreement as the three of them joined Jay at the bottom of the staircase. Jay wasn't scared, well at least he tried not to be on the outside, but on the inside, he was terrified of what was waiting for them behind the door. Maybe there was something or someone scary waiting behind the door, maybe there wasn't. He hoped for the latter but that was wishful thinking.

They soon reached the end of the hallway and Jay hesitantly reached out and grabbed the cold iron handle and pushed the door open slowly. The hinges creaked and groaned as it revealed a huge room with cells that were also similar to the upstairs setup. Sure enough, they found what they were looking for; everyone was down there.

"We found them!" Evie whispered in triumph.

"Okay, let's find Ben," Mal passed Jay so she could take the lead.

The others followed her, checking every cell from left to right. The people in their cells didn't even glance up because they thought that it was another goblin that was going about it's routine of checking to see if the prisons were in order. Jay began to wonder why Maleficent would want to keep everyone down here, it wasn't like they couldn't get out judging to her goblin guards, which were taken out pretty easily.

Mal finally found the cell in which Ben was in, along with Roselyn, Claire, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Andrew, Meraud and Scarlett.

The four of them were silent as they waited patiently for one of them to notice them standing there. Unfortunately, Audrey was the first person to notice the four teens. A look of shock crossed her features before it turned to one of disgust and spat, "Well, well, look who came to visit. What are you guys doing here?"

This gained the attention of everyone that was locked in the cells, including Roselyn, who perked up from her spot on the ground but didn't dare make a move to turn around.

"We're here to apologise," Evie was the first to speak up, wringing her hands nervously.

"We realised that this is not what we wanted all along," Carlos said with his shoulders slumped.

"Our parents were the ones that had bad blood, not us," Jay stated before he stole a glance towards Roselyn.

Roselyn felt her heart speed up at the sound of his voice. It had been days since she had even seen Jay, and she was desperate to talk to him but she was still feeling rather upset by this whole situation.

"We then realised that we are nothing like our parents and we never will be," Mal finished, meeting Ben's gaze.

Audrey crossed her arms, "Hmph, you really expect us to forgive you all so easily, after what you did to us?"

"No, no, not at all," Evie shook her head, "We want to set things right, and by doing that, we thought to apologise to all of you first."

The Auradonian's were silent for a moment before Lonnie spoke up, "What do you mean by saying you want to 'set things right'?"

"We want to save Auradon, not destroy it. We realised the big mistake we made, so we have to fix it," Mal spoke confidently, "With or without your help."

"We accept your apology," Ben declared, never giving a second thought.

"Ben!" Audrey scolded, "You shouldn't forgive them so easily, they could be lying for all we know!"

"No, I trust them. You have to forgive in order to make trust possible again and they have shown us that they have indeed changed."

Audrey tried to reason with Ben once again, "But —"

"Oh, give it a rest, Audrey!" Roselyn interrupted, her voice was filled with annoyance. Everyone turned to Roselyn in surprise, she had been quiet for hours. "They have apologised to you over and over. What more do you want?! I accept their apology, and so should you and everyone else."

Silence fell upon the Auradon and villain kids. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were shocked of Roselyn's outburst, they never saw her act like that before, let alone experienced an outburst from her like that. But what shocked the four villain kids the most, was when after Roselyn had her say. The Auradon kids started to accept the villain kids apology's, one by one. Roselyn felt her positive and upbeat attitude slowly return as a soft smile managed to spread across her face. She was glad that everyone had sorted out their differences — mostly all of them.

"So, how do you four plan to fix this mess?" Ben questioned.

"We're going to steal Fairy Godmother's wand back," Mal stated with confidence, only for it to turn into uncertainty, "Well, we haven't figured out a plan yet but we're going to need help from some of you."

Carlos looked guilty, "But we can't take all of you with us."

"He's right you know," Lonnie shrugged, "A big group will only attract attention."

"Okay, well, I think that we should only take four of you with us," Mal decided, "So, who wants to come along with us?"

Roselyn and Ben's hands both shot up at the same. Claire shrugged before her hand shot up as well, followed my Meraud sometime later. The others were silent.

"Great, now that's sorted," Mal exclaimed, "Let's get going!"

"Wait, so you're just going to leave us here?" Jane squeaked.

"We can't just leave them here," Jay commented.

Mal turned to Jay with a conflicted expression, "But what choice do we have? We can't let them out, it'll be dangerous for them and plus what if they're seen? Who knows what my mother would do to any of them if she finds out that they have escaped."

"Uh, on second thought, I think we'll stay here," Jane laughed nervously, "We'll be fine in here."

"Fine with me," Mal shrugged, as she grabbed the key that was hanging on the wall next to the cell and proceeded to open the cell door.

"We'll keep the door open for you all, in case of an emergency and we'll leave the keys with you as well," Evie tossed the key towards Doug, in which he caught it.

"But, what about the goblins?" Lonnie asked.

"Mal took care of them, they won't bother you at all," Carlos replied.

Mal unlocked the cell door and opened the door to let Roselyn, Ben, Meraud and Claire out.

The four Auradon kids bid their goodbyes to everyone and were blessed with good lucks from everyone. The group of eight then made their way towards the stairs. Jay was glad to see that Roselyn was safe, but it was now or never, he had to set things straight and tell her the truth.

Jay caught up to Roselyn and walked in pace beside her. He stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up, "Roselyn, about the love spell —"

"Ben told me everything," Roselyn told simply with a smile, "Well, mostly everything. This time, you can explain and I won't interrupt."

Jay's gaze narrowed as a soft smile spread across his lips. "Okay, starting from where I left off, I stopped you from eating the cookie because I was starting to gain feelings for you and I didn't want our relationship to be fake. But me being an idiot, I panicked and stuffed it into my mouth without even thinking!" Jay clarified, "When the spell washed away, I released that my feelings never changed for you, in fact, I think it only strengthened them. And I swear I did not take your necklace."

Jay held out his hand, which had Roselyn's necklace sitting in his palm. The princess looked down at her much-missed necklace and looked up to meet Jay's gaze.

"I know you didn't steal it," Roselyn replied, a smile still plastered on her lips as she placed her hand in his.

Jay quirked an eyebrow in surprise, "What?! How did you —"

"Chad let it slip and told us everything," Roselyn informed before she removed her hand from his and quickly put her necklace on.

"I knew Chad was behind it!" Jay exclaimed with a slightly angry tone.

Roselyn shrugged, "He tried to frame you in the hopes of getting you and the others set back to the Isle. Claire was prepared to knock him out but she was stopped before she could even lay a hand on him."

Jay chuckled, "Man, Claire should have been let loose on him, he mostly deserved it!"

Roselyn couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter before it died down. She was quiet for but a moment before she said sadly, "Jay, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I should have listened to what you had to say, instead of overreacting."

"You were angry, I get it," Jay shrugged in acceptance, "Anyone in that situation would've reacted the same, and I accept your apology. So, are we good now?"

Roselyn let out a giggle before she nodded, "Yes, we're good."

Jay stopped abruptly which made Roselyn stop in her tracks. Jay then pulled her into a tight hug that lasted for a few seconds before he broke their embrace. Hand in hand, they both followed the others and made their way out of the building.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry this chapter was so late guys! I'll try better to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible.**

 **bfireworks5:** Your comment made me laugh! That's exactly what's going down in there.

 **Jay-WOW:** Yes, they're teaming up together! I'm glad you like my ending better than the original, I wish something like mine would have happened. Yeah, Roselyn secretly wanted Claire to knock him out! Shh! How could I not forget about Carlos and Evie, I felt like the four VK's internal struggles were just as important as Jay and Mal's were. Don't worry, the finale will be will be spectacular ;)


	16. Change of Plan

**Chapter Sixteen:** Change of Plan

"So, let me get this straight," Mal says, "You guys have no idea where your parents are being kept."

It had been an hour of walking now and they were fast approaching Auradon City. It shocked Roselyn and the others to see how bad Auradon had gotten in just a few short days. Even from where they were, they could see the damage done in the distance; they had to fix this mess immediately.

"Not a clue," Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"Maleficent separated us from them," Ben explained somberly.

"It's been days since we last saw them. I'm so worried about them," Roselyn fretted.

Jay grabbed Roselyn's hand and squeezed it in comfort. Roselyn sent a thankful smile his way.

"Don't worry about them lass. I'm sure they're safe and that we'll find them," Meraud comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Roselyn smiled up at him in gratitude. Meraud's words and Jay's touch provided some ease and comfort to her conscience.

"I hope so," Roselyn looked down at her feet. She tried to keep a positive outlook, but she couldn't help but assume the worst. Roselyn just hoped that her family were okay, along with everyone else.

"Has anyone come up with some kind of plan or idea on how we can steal the wand back?" Ben questioned.

"I was thinking that when Maleficent goes to sleep get sneak into her room, grab it and go," Claire voiced her plan with confidence, "Simple, and to the point."

Roselyn couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at her best friend, she was all action but lacked the logical side of the plan sometimes. Ben just shook his head with a small smile at the idea of Claire's lacklustre plan.

"That is a terrible idea," Meraud deadpanned.

"Well, I don't see you or anyone else coming up with any bright ideas," Claire grumbled irritably, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

The group was silent, as the eight of them tried to think of different ways of stealing the wand away from Maleficent. A half an hour passed and the sun was beginning to set. No one had managed to come up with a plan that didn't end with them being hurt or killed in the process. It all seemed nearly impossible for them to take the wand from Maleficent.

As the group began to draw closer and closer to the borders of Auradon City, Mal steered them away from the main entrance and hid behind some bushes just like they did before they entered the prison.

Everyone peered through the bushes to clearly see that the city was completely and utterly _destroyed_. There was no human in sight as thousands of goblins roamed the streets of Auradon City, throwing rotten food and trash everywhere. Fights were breaking out amongst them as they fought for the very little food that wasn't spoiled. The windows and doors of stores and houses were smashed and broken to splinters. No doubt that everything inside was either damaged or stolen.

Roselyn shook her head in disbelief, _was_ _this what the Isle looked like?_

The princess, who noticed that Ben was visibly upset and distraught, placed a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him. Ben glanced at Roselyn's hand before turning his head towards her and gave her a lopsided smile as if to show that he was alright. However, she knew deep down that he wasn't but was trying to act strong for the others.

Roselyn's gaze turned towards Mal who's face held a sour expression. She assumed that Mal was starting to regret her decision to give her mother the wand, and was blaming herself for what she had done to Ben's home. Roselyn couldn't help but feel sympathy for Mal.

Roselyn couldn't help but wonder if this is what Corona looked like as well. Her beautiful island kingdom was very likely overrun with goblins. She could imagine those nasty little creatures trashing her home and destroying all of her precious possessions. Tears she didn't notice were falling down her cheeks, were wiped away by Jay. Roselyn managed a soft smile for him, in which he returned.

"Great," Claire hissed, "How are we going to get past all of those goblins?! If any of them see us, they'll immediately sound an alarm!"

Mal bit her lip, she had to admit that Claire was right, there was no way to get past all those goblins without one of them getting spotted. Unless they split up.

"Guys, I have an idea but it'll be a long shot," Mal announced, which caught everyone's attention.

Jay shrugged, "I think we'll take anything at this point."

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," Mal stated, "We split up into small groups of two, because a big group of people will look suspicious, we all try to make it through the city without being spotted. It was going to be nightfall soon, so the dark should give us an advantage."

Everyone didn't like the idea of splitting up. Safety in numbers was always the go-to option in times like these but they all didn't want to get caught at the same; Mal's plan was going to have to do.

"Got it?" Mal questioned, just to make sure everyone knew of the plan.

"Got it," Everyone repeated in unison.

Mal nodded, "Okay. Jay, you're with Roselyn, Claire with Carlos, Evie you're with Meraud, and Ben, you're with me. We will meet each other at the castle gate, try to stick to the shadows and whatever you do, don't get caught!"

Everyone split up and snuck off in all kinds of directions. The only ones left behind were Jay and Roselyn. Looking around, Roselyn tried to work out the best route to take. She was familiar with the city, having visited it with Ben many times.

"So, which alley should we take?" Roselyn questioned, open to any suggestions.

"We aren't taking the alley's," Jay told simply.

Roselyn stared at him, wondering what he was planning in that head of his.

Jay's lips spread into a mischievous smirk, "We're taking the rooftops."

"Oh okay!" Roselyn agreed enthusiastically before her eyes widened once she registered what Jay had just said, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

"I get the feeling you don't talk very much, do you?" Evie questioned in a sceptical tone.

From the moment they split up, Evie had been trying to make conversation with the tall, brooding and stoic Scotsman but it was proving difficult as he did not engage much in conversation. The strong and silent type, Evie came to the conclusion.

Evie didn't like the idea of splitting up from her friends, and she definitely didn't like the idea of getting stuck with a guy who didn't engage in conversation. Looks like she had to do all the talking.

"You could say that lass," Meraud confirmed after a while with a slight smile.

"So, he speaks," Evie gasped mockingly, a small smile spread across her face.

Meraud only glanced down at Evie, "You'll find that I don't talk much."

"Kinda figured that out already," Evie stated with a giggle.

The blue haired girl then went right on back to talking, but Meraud blocked out her chatter as best as he could. Ever since he got paired up with this girl, she never once stopped talking. Evie was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that Meraud was trailing a few feet behind her and was ignoring her. Meraud didn't have time for chit-chat, he was more focused on getting to the castle without getting captured. His senses were heightened, looking out for any goblins they may encounter.

As Evie was talking up a storm and was in her own little world, she didn't even notice that she was about to walk out of the alley and out onto the street, where a small group of five goblins roamed. Meraud, however, noticed almost immediately and acted quickly before grabbing Evie's arm and pulling her behind a bunch of crates. Evie shrieked in surprise before Meraud gave her a look to keep quiet. She got the message quickly. Meraud peeked around the crate to see if one of the goblins had spotted them and sure enough, one of the goblins must've heard Evie's shriek because it had alerted the others of the sound.

They started to search around the street in front of the alley before they moved into the alley. They were getting dangerously close to where Meraud and Evie were hiding. Evie was freaking out while Meraud was trying to stay calm. The goblins were closing in on them and they were going to discover them at any moment. They were going to get caught if they didn't do anything soon.

In a split second decision, Meraud pushed the crates onto the goblins, making all five of the hideous creatures fall to the ground. Without saying anything, Meraud grabbed Evie by her wrist, jumped out from their hiding spot and ran as fast as he could, dragging Evie along with him.

Meraud was surprised at how fast the goblins recovered as they soon gave chase. In the hopes of losing them, Meraud ducked into another alley and continued running. Evie could barely keep up with the tall Scotsman, but she didn't complain as she didn't want to be left behind. Meraud looked over his shoulder to see that the goblins were gone but he had a feeling that they weren't far behind. Meraud soon came to an abrupt halt when he discovered he had taken a bad route.

"It's a dead end!" Evie panicked, resting the palms of her hands on the wall.

Meraud desperately scanned the alleyway, looking for an escape. His gaze then flickered towards the wall that blocked their way. An idea that was so obvious lit up in his head.

"Come on, I'll boost you up," Meraud motioned Evie to place her foot in his hands so that he could boost her up.

Evie didn't have time to protest as the goblins were fast approaching the two of them. She placed her foot in Meraud's palm and he quickly boosted her up. Evie reached out and grabbed onto the ledge of the wall before she pulled herself up. Meraud pushes her up more so that she could get a leg over.

Once Evie was safely sitting on top of the wall, she then went to help Meraud up, only to find that he didn't need any help. He was nearly as tall as the wall itself! Once he was up on the ledge of the wall, he then jumped down, landing on the ground on the other side with a thud.

"Okay, now jump down. I'll catch you," Meraud said as he held his arms out, ready to catch her.

Evie bit her lip nervously, gazing down at Meraud before she turned her head around to see the goblins approach her and began to throw their spears. Evie shrieked before she jumped off the wall and was caught bridal style by Meraud. He then set her down gently.

Evie muttered a thank you before she brushed her outfit off. He was such a gentleman — maybe she misjudged the Scotsman. From the other side of the wall, they could hear the goblins fighting with each other as they were angry that they let the two humans get away.

Meraud let out a deep sigh of relief before he collapsed against the wall, panting heavily. He then shot a glare at the blue-haired girl. "You should be more mindful of your surroundings next time, lass," he hissed.

Evie panted heavily. She leaned over herself as her hands were placed on her knees for support, "I'm really sorry. I didn't even realise —"

"Well then, maybe you should focus on the bigger picture instead of yourself," Meraud snapped.

He didn't mean to be so harsh but she didn't know how to keep a low profile in times like these. Maybe she was used to this type of an environment on the Isle, but this sort of thing didn't happen in Auradon. If they got caught who knows what Maleficent would've done to them. He was just thankful that they got away.

Meraud let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he apologised, his eyes downcast.

"No, you were right. I shouldn't have been so self-absorbed," Evie agreed.

"That was close though," Meraud said breathlessly, managing a small smile. Trying to lighten the mood.

Evie agreed with a nod, "Too close."

Once Meraud regained his normal breathing pattern, he then stood up and observed his surroundings. His face lit up as he could see the castle gates not too far ahead of where they were.

"The castle is just up ahead," Meraud pointed to where the grand building stood.

"Can we rest a little more?" Evie asked.

Meraud nodded, "It seems like the others aren't here yet so we might just have to lay low for a while."

* * *

Carlos cowered behind Claire's body, his brown eyes wide with fear. The young teen didn't like the idea of splitting up from the rest of his friends and despite Claire being slightly intimidating and scary, he was grateful to be stuck with someone who was tough and could handle a sword.

Claire, however, wasn't happy about getting stuck with a _kid_. Kids weren't exactly her forte and it didn't take much to make Claire annoyed but this kid was pushing her buttons. She could feel Carlos' presence close behind her and it was starting to _annoy_ her, albeit distracting. How was she supposed to be focused and look out for goblins when she was practically giving him a piggyback ride? After deciding that she had had enough, Claire stopped abruptly which made Carlos bump right into her back, making Claire lurch forward and whip around to face the young teen.

"Would you quit walking so close behind me?" The older teen snapped irritably.

Carlos flinched at her tone, "S-Sorry."

Claire rolled her eyes before she let out an annoyed sigh and continued walking. Carlos tried to wrap his head around how she was so cool, calm and collected about all this. Following behind her, putting some space between them and in silence, Carlos found himself mulling over the presence Claire was giving off.

Seeing past her threatening stance, Carlos was starting to look up to her — admire her even. Her strength, bravery and courage was admirable, but he'd never admit it to her out loud. He didn't know how well she took to receiving compliments. Carlos wished he could be like her.

The sun was just beginning to set across the city and it was getting harder to see. Apart from the moon's dim light, it wasn't enough for them to see through the dark. If only the smashed and damaged lamp posts, that littered the streets, were working.

"Ugh, there must be a faster way to get to the castle without being seen," Claire muttered to herself.

Carlos scanned his surroundings, looking for anything that might help them get to the castle faster. "Maybe we could take a shortcut by walking on top of these abandoned buildings?" Carlos wondered out loud.

Claire hummed. "Not a bad idea," she shrugged which made Carlos look at her in shock.

Was that a compliment? Carlos could hardly believe his ears. Claire took an idea of his into consideration and planned to act upon said idea. Feeling giddy, Carlos followed Claire who was already scaling the wall of what appeared to be an apartment complex.

Carlos was impressed at how fast she had climbed up the wall as she hung onto the gutter pipe for support. _'Man, what is she? Some kind of human spider?'_ Carlos wondered as he continued watching her as she reached the top of the building that stood ten floors tall!

"Are you coming or what?" Claire called from above him.

The younger boy gulped before he grabbed hold of the gutter pipe and slowly pulled himself up higher and higher. Carlos focused what was above him and he didn't dare to look down, he scrambled up the pipe.

Claire resisted the urge to scoff at his slow pace. "Could you be any slower?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, sorry," Carlos commented sarcastically once he reached the top before he tumbled over the ledge, "I can't climb a wall as quickly as you can."

Claire ignored his sarcastic comment before she turned around to face a glass sunroof right in front of her.

Leaning forward, Claire peered through the sunroof and what she found shocked her. Lying at the bottom of the foyer, she could see a huge pile of sleeping goblins stacked upon another on the floor. Claire gasped which made Carlos look down as well. Carlos yelped and jumped back.

"Abandoned, huh?" Claire grumbled sarcastically.

Carlos' gaze flickered towards Claire's direction. "How was I supposed to know that goblins were sleeping in there?!" he snapped.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Looks like we have no other choice. We can't go around it, so we'll just have to walk across it," Claire said nonchalantly.

Carlos' face paled. "What?! Are you crazy?! There's a whole heap of goblins down there!" he squeaked, fear evident in his voice.

Claire decided to ignore Carlos' little freakout and searched the rooftop. Before long, she had spotted a long piece of rope which gave her an idea.

'Well, that's convenient,' Claire thought to herself before she went over, picking up the rope and inspecting the rope.

Carlos stared at her questionably, watching her go over to an arched vent pipe and tying the rope around it as tightly as she possibly could.

She picked up the other end before tying it around her waist tightly before she approached Carlos. Carlos was small compared to the tall female. She was quite threatening this close-up. Claire started to wrap the rope around Carlos' waist.

Carlos flinched before he began to protest, "H-Hey, what are you —"

Claire pulled on the rope a little too tightly which made Carlos yelp in pain, "Ah! Too tight! Too —"

"It's supposed to be tight, genius. But, if you want to fall through then feel free to loosen the rope," Claire snickered.

"Tight is good," Carlos spoke quickly, tightening the rope around his waist more.

Claire shook her head with a playful smirk before her expression turned serious yet again. "Okay, follow me," Claire motioned to follow as she carefully stepped onto the sunroof.

Carlos knew he had no choice in the matter so he hesitantly stepped into the glass sunroof. Why out of all the other buildings, did Claire have to pick this one? The others probably didn't have a sunroof that could break at any given moment. But it was too late to turn back now. Claire was already walking across the room with slow steps, while Carlos was shuffling across and kept his eyes up. If he looked down, he'd be to frozen in fear to go on.

After a few minutes, they had reached the middle of the sunroof. It was the biggest glass roof Carlos had ever seen, and so far, he was feeling alright until the very thing he feared happened. An audible cracking of glass could be heard from below them, as the sound of glass shattering pierced Carlos and Claire's ears.

"Run!" Claire cried before she made a break for the other side of the roof.

Carlos' legs felt like jelly as he tried to pick up his running pace. However, the shattering glass was much faster than he was and before he knew it, Carlos lost his footing and was sent plummeting towards the ground. The sound of glass shattering and Carlos' screams were enough to wake the goblins that slept below.

Carlos thought that this was the end for him, but was soon proven wrong when the rope that was tied around waist had caught him and dangled him just above the second floor. Carlos blew a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when he saw the goblins that were below him, were started to pile on top of each other and was starting to swipe at him.

As for Claire, she wasn't in the clear either. Claire was struggling to get up off from what was left of the glass roof, but Carlos' weight was pulling on the rope that was tied around her waist, yanking her backwards and threatening to send her over the edge. Despite the situation she was in, she was worried about Carlos' safety more than her own.

"Carlos, are you okay?!" Claire called over her shoulder.

She heard Carlos scoff. "Well, let's see — I am dangling two floors above a pit of goblins that are trying to grab me — of course I'm not okay!"

Claire was going to snap back at him when she heard a loud snapping noise. She whipped her head around to see that rope was rubbing against the glass — it was going to break at any minute!

"W-What was that?" Carlos squeaked.

Claire kept quiet about the fact that the rope was breaking away as she didn't want him to panic more than he already was. In order to save both of them, she had to stop Carlos from moving. Her gaze flickered down to her side as an idea popped into her head.

Claire then slid her sword out of its sheath and held it out in front of her, before she dropped it. "Carlos, catch!"

Carlos's head snapped up. He couldn't believe that Claire would drop her most prized possession and trust him to catch it. Holding his hands out, ready to catch the sword. He was sweating profusely, silently praying to himself that he would catch it As the sword fell into his hands, Carlos fumbled a bit before he secured his grip on the handle.

Carlos laughed and looked up at Claire in happiness, "I did it, I caught it!"

Claire blew a sigh of relief, "Great catch. Now swing it at the goblins!"

Carlos' gazed moved towards the rope as he noticed that he was hanging by a thread, as the rope was snapping. Fear wracked his body all over again.

"I can't. I can't do this! I'm gonna die!" Carlos screamed, thrashing about. This caused the rope to rub on the glass more.

"Are you going to be a wuss your whole life, or are you going to man up?" Claire questioned harshly, staring intensely into Carlos' fear filled eyes.

The younger teens expression turned into one of determination. He wanted to prove to Claire that he wasn't just a wuss, he wanted to actually gain her approval. Something he had never received from his mother, nor from any one for that matter.

Mustering up all his courage — which was very little — Carlos grit his teeth and swung the sword with all his might. Metal connected with the goblins bodies and struck them down one by one.

Claire's eyebrows shot up in shock. She was impressed by Carlos' sudden burst of courage. After a while, another loud snap of the rope brought her back to reality as she turned her attention to the task at hand.

She stood up slowly, before she scrambled over to where the concrete roof was. Once she was off of the glass roof, she turned around and quickly hoisted the younger boy up with all her might and when Carlos was pulled over the edge, both him and Claire collapsed on the roof, panting heavily from the whole ordeal.

"We made it! We're alive!" Carlos cheered breathlessly before he was silenced when Claire's hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Claire hissed, "There are still goblins around here, you know."

"S-Sorry," Carlos rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he handed Claire her sword back.

She took it from him, sliding the metal weapon back into its sheath, that was hanging on the side of her belt, and sighed. After regaining her composure, she gave the boy a small smile, "You weren't so bad in there, De Vil."

Carlos was shocked that he didn't receive a yelling or scolding from her but instead he had received an actual compliment. His lips spread into a smile before he picked up his pace and was soon walking beside her, instead of behind her. Never had he felt more confident than in that very moment.

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least. Why did Mal think that pairing herself up with Ben was a _good_ idea? Mal figured that this would be a good time to talk to him alone and explain why she did what she did. But above all, she wanted to she wanted to say that she was sorry, as much as she loathed saying it, she felt like she had to say it and actually mean it.

Still wearing his once clean and pristine suit from his coronation, Ben had not spoken a word since they split up from the others. Not once did he look at her, his attention was focused up at the road in front of them.

After fighting with herself on what she should do, Mal had decided to end her suffering and speak first. "Ben…"

She saw Ben flinch at his name but he didn't answer her nor did he even look in her direction.

"Ben, I need to tell you something," Mal's voice cracked.

"What could you possibly have to say, Mal?" Ben snapped, "What could you possible have to say to make things remotely better?"

Mal was taken aback by Ben's attitude; he wasn't normally this fiery. Mal began to grow angry herself. "Why are you acting like this?" She questioned hotly.

"Oh, forgive me for feeling this way," Ben retorted angrily, "Forgive me for feeling betrayed by the girl I loved. Forgive me for thinking that you and the others had finally come around, and that I was soon proven wrong then you went and betrayed us."

"Oh, so now this is my fault!" Mal crosses her arms over her chest in defense.

"Technically yes! Because none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given Maleficent the wand!" Ben exasperated.

"I didn't know that this —" Mal gestured to her surroundings, "Was going to happen!"

Ben stared at Mal with a blank expression. He could not believe she had said that. Of course something like this was going to happen. Sure, it was soul crushing to see his home this was but Ben was relieved that Auradon was completely destroyed. It would have been a lot worse if the other villains from the Isle were here. If they were, the city wouldn't be standing; it'd be reduced to rubble by now. Ben tried to shake the horrible image from his mind.

"I now realise that giving my mother the wand was the most biggest and stupidest mistake I have ever made in my entire life," Mal admitted, "But I want to set things right. I really do."

Ben stayed silent. He stopped in the middle of the alleyway, not caring if any goblin spotted them. Mal's nose wrinkled in distaste, this was it. This was the moment she had to say that _word_. Mal didn't want to say it but she felt like she had to, in order to prove to Ben that she truly didn't mean for this to happen.

"Look, I am truly and deeply…" Mal grit her teeth in disgust, " _S-Sorry_ , okay? I'm _sorry_ for trying to get my mother to finally approve of me and think that I am somewhat of a worthy daughter she can be proud of. And you're right, this is all my fault but what matters is that I set you and your friends free and we are trying to right our wrongs, because we realised that we want to be good."

After pouring her little heart out, Ben still didn't say anything.

"Well!" Mal shouted in frustration, "Say something, Ben, _please_!"

Suddenly, Ben pulled Mal into a hug. Mal froze for a moment before she leaned into Ben's strong and warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry for getting angry with you," Ben spoke sincerely, "I didn't mean it when I said that this is all your fault. Your mother forced you to do this. She is the one to blame for everything.

Mal tilted her head upward so that she could see Ben's face, before she gave him a small smile. "Ben, I'm really sorry too, and I partially take the blame for all this, since I gave my mother the wand."

Ben smiled down at her softly, "Well, all that matters is that you are trying to fix things."

After a while of just standing in each others embrace, they pulled away from each other and continued walking down the cobblestoned alleyway.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Mal spoke up after a while.

"I know this city like the back of my hand," Ben told with a smile.

Within minutes, Mal and Ben reached the castle gates just before nightfall. They were surprised that none of the others had shown up just yet and it was a miracle that they got to the castle gates without any trouble at all. They hoped the others were okay.

* * *

Never did it cross Roselyn's mind that she'd be climbing up a gutter in order to get on top of a roof. She has never done so before, until now. She had to ditch her heels in order to make the climb easier, but she didn't mind going barefoot. Roselyn had always preferred going barefoot.

Climbing on top of the roof like this reminded her of the time when her dad would tell her how he and his two 'partners' at the time, had scaled over the Corona castle wall and made their way onto the roof of the castle, in order to steal her mother's tiara.

She'd always wanted to walk on the roof of the castle but her grandparents wouldn't allow her to do that. Knowing that they would freak if they ever found out that she had done this behind their backs made it all the more exciting. As she was reminded of her family, her smile faded. She missed them terribly and was worried sick about them, but Jay promised that he and the others would save them, along with everyone else.

Before Roselyn even made it halfway up, Jay was already on top of the roof, waiting for her to reach the top. Once Roselyn was near the top, Jay bent down and helped her up.

Standing up straight, the fresh summer breeze ran through Roselyn's hair as she looked out towards the horizon. The street lights came on as darkness fell upon the city. Even though Auradon City wasn't in its former glory, the view from where Roselyn was standing was spectacular. From here, they could clearly see where the castle was. It was only a few miles away, which meant that they didn't have to travel far.

"Let's get moving," Jay motioned for Roselyn to follow him. Roselyn nodded as she followed Jay's lead.

Walking on roof titles wasn't as easy as Roselyn had once thought. Still wearing her now dirty and torn coronation dress, she had to pick up her skirt to see where she was stepping. While Jay expertly stepped on the titles, Roselyn wobbled unsteadily, trailing slowly behind him.

"How are you so good at this?" Roselyn questioned, her eyes still trained on her feet.

Jay looked over this shoulder with a smirk, "I've done a lot of roof-hopping to get my way around the Isle."

"Makes sense," Roselyn giggled.

Making their way across the roof, Roselyn struggled to walk as she kept tripping over her dress. The one thing she hated about floor length gowns is that she couldn't walk in them. She could barely see where her feet were treading. Becoming annoyed with every step she took, Roselyn stopped before she grabbed the bottom half of her dress and ripped it off.

It was painful for Roselyn to do that to such a beautiful dress, but it was already ruined and there was a lot more to think about other than some silly dress.

Jay stared at Roselyn in shock. "Roselyn, why'd you do that?"

Roselyn waved her hand dismissively. "It was ruined anyway. Bedsides, I don't want to trip and fall."

Jay nodded. "You're not scared of heights are you?" he teased with a smirk.

Roselyn laughed, "As if! You should see how high my bedroom is. My balcony is roughly a hundred feet from the ground. Falling is what I'm afraid of."

Jay held out his hand for Roselyn to take. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Roselyn's gaze shifted to Jay's face to his hand, then back to his face again before she nodded with a smile. Placing her hand in his, they continued on. After a long and comfortable silent pause, Jay broke the silence as he cleared his throat nervously. This caught Roselyn's attention which made her stop in her tracks. Jay stopped a few paces ahead before he looked into Roselyn's eyes, those dazzling green eyes.

"Listen, Roselyn. I'm sorry again for what happened at Family Day. I never meant for you to get hurt, I —"

Roselyn grabbed Jay's hands, squeezing them as tightly as she could. "Jay, you don't need to apologise again. It wasn't your fault, and you know that. I've already forgiven you."

"I-I really want you to be my girlfriend again. I want us to be together again. I miss us." Jay wasn't normal a shy person. But saying those words made his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up.

Roselyn's own heart fluttered at the sound of his words. She felt happy to know that Jay wanted to get back together as well. She took a few steps towards Jay before stopping right in front of him. Jay didn't notice how close they were from each other.

"All you had to do was ask," Roselyn's lips spread into a grin, before she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Jay was taken aback by her bold gesture and was about to kiss back when Roselyn pulled away quickly.

"Come on, there's plenty of time for that later," Roselyn teased, pulling away from a clearly frustrated Jay.

Roselyn giggled to herself as she watched Jay's reaction over her shoulder. She would never admit it out loud, but it was cute seeing him as frustrated as he was. With a cheeky grin, Roselyn turned her attention forward as as she walked over to the edge of the roof they were on. She stopped and looked over to see a large gap which separated them from another roof.

"How are we supposed to get across the other side?" Roselyn questioned.

Sure, they could have climbed down and walked across and climbed up the other building, but the building they were standing on was located in the city's center, and thousands of goblins were roaming everywhere. If they took that risk, they'd be spotted for sure. Jay came up and stood beside her silently. He then began scanning the rooftop with calculating eyes before suddenly leaving Roselyn's side.

Roselyn turned around in confusion, as she watched Jay pick up a long narrow plank of wood that was lying around on the roof carelessly. "Well, that's convenient," Roselyn smiled in approval.

Securing the plank of wood in his hands, Jay rushed over to where Roselyn was standing, stood the plank upwards on the edge and let it fall onto the other buildings edge.

Jay then turned to Roselyn before he bowed and mockingly said, "Ladies first."

Roselyn couldn't help but let out a giggle before it died down into a nervous chuckle. She shook her head in fear, "You should probably go first."

"If you insist," Jay threw her a smirk before he hopped onto the plank.

As he began to slowly make his way across the plank, Roselyn was surprised at how swift Jay was as she watched him. She felt the urge to close her eyes a few times but she couldn't bring herself to close them. Roselyn exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as Jay had safety crossed the plank.

"Okay, now it's your turn, Roselyn," Jay motioned for her to follow him.

Roselyn's fingers began to fiddle with a strand of her hair nervously before she stepped forward. Sucking in a deep breath, Roselyn stepped onto the plank of wood. As she steadied herself, her heart was pounding inside her chest as she shuffled slowly across the plank.

"You can do it Rose, trust me," Jay encouraged from the other side.

Hearing Jay's encouraging words managed to relax her, but only for a little bit. With her arms outstretched for extra balance, in her mind, she repeatedly told herself to not look down and to keep her eyes on the horizon. After a few more minutes of slowly shuffling across, Roselyn was approaching the other building.

Feeling confident, Roselyn quickened her slow and steady steps, and bounded towards the end of the plank. However, Roselyn managed to trip over her own feet and began to fall from the plank. Roselyn let out a scream, which caused Jay to spring into action. Leaning over, he caught Roselyn's hand just in time, before he pulled her up and letting her fall into his chest.

Roselyn clung onto Jay for dear life, as she tried to slow her rapid breaths, her hands resting on his shoulders. Jay wrapped his arms around Roselyn's mid section tightly, as he was trying to slow his breathing down also.

Roselyn let out a shaky breath, "That was a close one."

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall," Jay smirked as he stared into her green eyes.

Roselyn grinned before she gave him a peck on the tip of his nose. "I knew you wouldn't. Thank you, Jay."

Jay stood and stared at her in shock before he gave her a smile in return, "You're welcome."

Neither of them wanted to let the other go, but they had to get to the castle gates as they knew the others would probably be there by now. Slowly and hesitantly, they turned their attention ahead and faced the horizon. They could see their destination from across the rooftops; the castle gate was just up ahead.

* * *

It was nightfall and just like Mal had planned, everyone met up safe and well — for the most part.

"Well, that plan worked out better than I thought," Mal commented with a smirk.

"Wait, where are Jay and Roselyn?" Evie wondered.

"We're here!" A voice called out behind them.

The five teens turned to see Roselyn waving from the top of a two story building nearby, Jay standing beside her. Jay proceeded to climb down from the roof before jumped down onto the street. Trusting that Jay would catch her, Roselyn then jumped down into her boyfriend's waiting arms. He then placed her down gently in front of him.

"Great, everyone is here," Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "Did everyone run into any trouble?"

Everyone laughed nervously. Carlos' gaze shifted towards Claire, thinking back to the trouble they ran into on the way. "I think we've all had our fair share of trouble in getting here," Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

Meraud and Evie exchanged looks at each other. Jay stood behind Roselyn before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Roselyn placed her hand on top of his and smiled up at him.

"Ugh, guys. What happened to sticking to the shadows and not getting caught? Maleficent probably already knows that we are here by now!" Mal ranted.

"Relax, we did our best to stay hidden. But by the looks of the empty streets, Maleficent hasn't been alerted," Jay interjected.

"You're right," Mal grumbled before she motioned them to follow her, "Come on everyone, let's go."

* * *

From the outside in, the castle was unrecognisable. Ben fought back the need to shed a few tears; his childhood, his home — in ruins in just under a couple of days. It hurt him deeply. As the rather large group walked along the main hallway of the castle, they all made sure to be quiet as possible and were extra careful not to run into any goblins.

They approaching the throne room and Mal motioned for the others to stop before she slowly peaked around the doorframe and into the room where she saw her mother, sitting on King Beast's throne with a bunch of goblins attending to her every need. Mal groaned before she turned around to face the group.

"My mother is in the throne room, what do we do now?!" Mal hissed.

"There's no other way around, they have to sneak past the door," Ben whispered.

"Okay, huh...Jay and Meraud, you two go first. Then Ben and Roselyn, then Carlos and Evie and then Claire and me," Mal instructed.

The others nodded and followed Mal's instruction. Everyone managed to get past without being seen but when Mal was about to step behind the otherside of the doorframe, she heard her mother holler out, her voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Mal, darling, there you are!"

Mal, along with the others, froze in their tracks. Mal made brief eye contact with Evie and motioned with her eyes to go ahead without her. Evie nodded and continued down the hallway. Evie nodded before she ushered everyone down the hallway that lead deeper into the castle.

Mal turned to see her mother lounging around on King Beast's throne, as a couple of goblins were holding pens and paper, ready to take notes. Hoping the others don't get caught, Mal slowly made her way into the throne room where Maleficent was sitting on her throne lazily, filing her nails absentmindedly.

"I thought I was going to have to organise a search party to look for you. Not like I was going to anyway," Maleficent scoffed, checking her nails.

Mal frowned at her mother's comment. "W-Well, I'm here now," Mal stuttered before clearing her throat, "So, mother, what is going on?"

"Why, planning my own coronation of course!" Maleficent announced as a matter of factly.

Mal's head reeled back in shock, "Your _own_ coronation?"

"That's what I said, do try to keep up dear," Maleficent huffed, "I'm going to have myself crowned as Empress of Auradon in front of everyone tomorrow, followed by an after party.

"Everyone?" Mal repeated.

"In front of all the royals of course. I want to watch them suffer while they watch me take my rightful place as Empress! I'm telling you, darling, this will be the biggest and _last_ coronation Auradon has ever seen!" Maleficent cackled evilly.

Mal managed a crooked smile, but her smile masked the shock she felt in that moment. "I'm sure it will be," Mal said starting to back away from her mother, "R-Right, well, I'm just going to...go and get some rest for tomorrow then."

Maleficent didn't even answer her daughter; she was far too busy yelling at her goblin henchman to write down what decorations she wanted for the after party.

* * *

"There's been a _slight_ change of plan," Mal announced with a nervous tone as she entered the room.

Everyone, who was resting after traveling for so long, turned to face Mal, wanting to hear what was going on.

"What do you mean by _slight_?" Roselyn questioned, worry was evident in her voice.

"This can't be good," Jay muttered, glancing at Roselyn.

"Tomorrow Maleficent is going to hold her own coronation and is going to crown herself as Empress of Auradon," Mal told.

Everyone's expressions turned into one of shock. Roselyn began to panic, she recalled from Auradon History 101 that if anyone was crowned King or Queen of Auradon they were in charge all of Auradon until the next election or an abdication was called. However, there wasn't going to be an election anytime soon once Maleficent was crowned Empress, and something told Roselyn that Maleficent wouldn't abdicate from the throne neither.

Roselyn gasped, "We have to stop this!"

"I agree," Ben spoke up, "But how?"

"Well, I think sneaking into her room and steal it during the early hours of the morning is already ruled out, " Claire sighed, "So, anyone else got an idea?"

Everyone stayed silent. They were in a stump and the more they pondered, time was ticking away. They needed a plan and fast. Mal recalled how easy it was her to grab the wand from Jane. Maybe she could get away with it by doing the same thing again. It was all she had to go on at this point, but all she had to do is steal it from her, wave it around and say a few magic words. What could possibly happen?

Mal faced the others, "Why not use the direct approach?"

"You mean steal it back? As in, just taking it from her hands?!" Carlos questioned, throwing his hands up, "If we did that, she'd destroy us!"

Mal took a deep breath before she released it, "I didn't say anything about _us_. Since I am the one who is to blame for all of this, I have to be the one to set things right."

"Mal —" Ben tried to protest but was cut off.

"No, Ben," Mal interrupted, "I'm going to do this, whether you like it or not. I'm the only one that can get near her."

"But what happens if she turns on you? What if she spells you? What if you get hurt?" Ben panicked.

"Then I'll have to suffer the consequences, wont I?" Mal's eyes were downcasted.

Everyone grew silent yet again. Roselyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her comment. Mal was willing to sacrifice herself in order to set things right. As noble as it was, she didnt want her or any of her friends to get hurt. However, it was a difficult situation. They knew that any plan they made came with different outcomes, risks and consequences. But if things went bad tomorrow, they'll make sure to go down fighting.

"Well, I guess going in with part of a plan is better than going in with nothing I suppose," Claire shrugged with a slight smile, while Meraud nodded at her response.

"Well, I think that's enough planning for tonight," Mal concluded, "We should get some shut eye. We all have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so so so so sorry for not updating in over six months! I was having major writer's block on this chapter, and life got in the way. I tried to make this chapter good. There are so many flaws with the gangs plan but I'm just going with it. I am in no way abandoning this story, I really want to make this story awesome for you guys and for myself. Anyways, just a head's up that the next chapter might take a little long as well, but hang tight, this story is nearing the end!

By the way, who is excited for Descendants 3?! I know I am!

Remember to follow, favourite and review!


	17. No Surrender

**17\. No Surrender**

 **TheGreatGozilla:** I do like your options, they are pretty interesting! However, those ideas are too dark for my story and that's not the direction I want my story to go. However, I would like to see someone else's take or your take on those kinds of approaches! It can be a dark and twisted ending!

 **Jay-Wow:** Thank you so much, you're so kind! I'm glad you love my version of Descendants! I was worried that people wouldn't like my OC's, but I haven't heard any negative feedback yet! Funny you should mention Evie and Meraud…even I was getting shipping vibes from them during that chapter. To be honest, I think I like them together more than I do Evie x Doug! I was originally going to have Meraud have a crush on Roselyn, you know, just to spice things up but then I decided that it was best to scrap it. It's overused and I'm glad I didn't go through with it. It was a good decision on my part!

* * *

Maleficent wasn't one to waste time. Especially when she had been waiting over twenty years for this moment; finally, after what felt like an eternity, she was going to become Empress of Auradon. She had made sure to take extra precautions when it came to security, she didn't want anything to ruin this for her. She wasn't going to let this moment slip through her clutches.

Maleficent had been in a good mood all morning. However, her daughter, who was sitting right beside her, had been quiet the entire morning. Not even a peep out of her. Even when they got into the carriage that was currently on its way to the cathedral, Mal was still silent.

Piercing green eyes locked onto Mal, who was glumly looking out of the carriage window. The more Maleficent focused on the girl, the more suspicious she grew. Something seemed off with Mal. Normally, when she was around, Mal would've been annoyingly talkative. Praising and congratulating her on her success.

But there was none of that. None.

Maleficent could tell that spending time here in Auradon had turned Mal _soft._ The Mistress of all Evil couldn't help but sneer down at her daughter. She had always known right from the start that her daughter was _weak_ , just like her father was. Mal would never live up to her legacy.

Although, Maleficent had to admit that Mal was the perfect little follower. She kept her around because she was at least somewhat useful, and she was ready to do her bidding. Mal had a tendency to always wanting to impress her at every given opportunity. Even if it meant putting herself in danger in the process and getting at least some kind of praise for it.

All in all, if Maleficent had to ditch and disown her own daughter, she'd do so, without no hesitation whatsoever.

Maleficent had grown annoyed at Mal's sour mood and was dreading the silence.

"Oh, lighten up, darling!" Maleficent scoffed before she jabbed her daughter's arm with her elbow. This made Mal flinch, snapping out of her daydreams. "We are finally getting what we always talked about for years — what we have always dreamed of. We are finally going to put all those heroes in their place once and for all!"

Rubbing her sore arm, Mal turned towards her mother and managed to crack a wicked smile. "U-Uh, yeah! We really showed everyone, didn't we?" Mal tried to sound enthusiastic.

"And none of this would never have been possible if it weren't for —" Maleficent paused. Deep down, Mal hoped that she would say her name — " _me_ and _my_ brilliant plan!"

Maleficent started cackling to herself while Mal sighed quietly, slumping back into her seat and folded her arms. As if her mother would give her any credit. Mal was the one who carried out the plan (the plan that she deeply regretted going through with) not her!

Mal blocked out her mother's rambling. She didn't care about her mother at that moment in time, all she cared about was her friends. She was worried about all of them because she didn't have time to think of a plan that morning.

If Mal stayed evil and went through with her mother's plan, she would've been feeling ecstatic right about now. She'd feel happy with herself because she had finally done something _right_ for once, and then maybe her mother would've been proud of her. However, she wasn't evil. Not even close. For the first time in her life, she didn't care if she disappointed her mother.

All Mal was feeling was deep regret. She didn't mean for things to go this far or get this worse. Mal had no idea her mother would betray everyone on the Isle, she never expected it.

A sigh escaped her lips before she turned her attention out of the carriage window again. Ben's coronation was a big celebration. People came in swarms just to catch a glimpse of the future King of Auradon. But this time, however, there weren't any crowds at all. The atmosphere wasn't happy and there was no one on the streets waving and cheering. Auradon City was now an abandoned barren wasteland that was overrun by hideous goblins.

Mal hoped that they could fix all this and that the others would come up with a plan in time.

* * *

Roselyn had never felt more hopeless in her life.

From the safety of Mal's room, she and the others had been trying to think of a way to get into the cathedral for over an hour. But without Mal here, they were still stuck on a plan. If Mal was here, she would've had a plan already and they probably would've been at the cathedral by now.

Roselyn knew it'd be next to impossible to get past all the goblins. They were bound to be captured. Maleficent had doubled security in the heart of Auradon City because of the coronation. Roselyn figured that Maleficent didn't want anyone or anything to ruin this for her.

Sighing, Roselyn slowly made her way over to where Jay had his back to the wall while staring out the window of the grand castles bedroom. When she approached the window, Roselyn sat down next to him on the windows seat. She glanced at him before she too stared out of the window. They sat in comfortable silence, either of them looked away from the view of Auradon City.

Even in broad daylight, the city seemed like it was forever clouded in darkness, with little to no sunlight pouring in. Seeing the whole of Auradon thrown into eternal darkness was beginning to affect Roselyn's mood. She didn't feel like her normal cheery self. She felt gloomy and drained. But despite how things seemed to be, Roselyn wasn't about to give up on the hope that they could fix all of this.

"So, has anyone come up with a plan yet?" Ben questioned, his tone of voice was a mix of hopefulness and enervation.

There was a long silent pause. Everyone was trying to come up with something, _anything_ , but so far, their ideas seemed to be fruitless and without success.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Claire exclaimed which earned a few shock reactions, "We are never going to get past all those goblins without being detected!"

The others, including Roselyn, were trying to calm Claire down from her sudden nervous breakdown. She wasn't normally one to react like this. While everyone was doting over Claire, Jay still stood next to the window watching the whole scene unfold. Jay felt like he was going to go mad if he didn't try to fix this soon. He couldn't help but blame himself for all this and he wanted to make up for the guilt he felt by setting things right.

Jay pondered for a moment before he turned to gaze out the window once again when he spotted some activity down below. Outside the castle gates, people, no doubt royals, were packed into small caged carriages that were being pulled by a bunch of goblins. There was a long queue of them down the street that seemed to go on for miles. Everyone in those carriages all had handcuffs around their wrists and looked terribly miserable. Those carriages must be on their way to the coronation and those royals must be guests.

"It's going to be okay Claire, we'll figure out a plan soon," Roselyn tried to comfort her best friend.

"How exactly is it going to be okay?" Evie spoke up, "We are running out of time to come up with a plan."

Suddenly, an idea began to plot itself in his mind. I was crazy and risky, but he had to take a shot. Jay then turned to the group and announced, "I think I might have an idea."

"Really?" Roselyn's eyes lit up with hope, "Tell us then!"

"Simple. We surrender!" Jay smirked triumphantly to himself.

Everyone stared at Jay with an array of different reactions.

"He's completely lost his mind," Carlos stated in disbelief.

They all had reluctantly made their way outside the safety of the castle walls, and onto the streets. Jay lead the way while the others trailed behind him. They were out in the open and easy to spot. When Jay told them the whole plan, they thought it was crazy but genius. Roselyn wasn't sure if Jay's plan was going to work, but she trusted him with her life.

"This plan wouldn't seem so bad if it didn't mean getting captured on purpose just so we can get a free ride to the coronation without seeming suspicious," Claire grumbled to herself in a sarcastic tone.

Meraud walked up beside her before he snickered, "Says the lass who couldn't think of a plan and was about to have a complete mental breakdown a couple of minutes ago."

Claire's mouth opened and closed in shock before elbowing him in the ribs and gave him a death glare. The jab to the ribs didn't phase Meraud, he just let out a few chuckles and walked ahead of her. Roselyn had watched the whole scene unfold all, the while trying not to laugh. It wasn't often that Claire and Meraud bantered with each other but when they did, it was entertaining to watch.

After they weaved their way through the streets of Auradon City, the group walked out into the open where the carriages were travelling down the cobblestoned road. The group turned their attention straight ahead and as of on cue, a carriage was approaching them.

"Okay guys, remember the plan, and just follow along," Jay whispered to the group before he started shouting like a lunatic, "Hey! Hey, over here!"

Jay was jumping up and down on the spot while flailing his arms around to try and get their attention. Jay eventually caught the goblin's attention as the carriage ground to a halt in the middle of the road. Immediately both goblins grabbed ahold of their weapons and pointed them towards them. Claire went to draw her sword but Meraud stopped her.

One of the goblins was small and pudgy who had a pig's snout, while the other was tall and lanky with a mouth shaped like an eagle's beak. Birdbeak approached Roselyn and spoke to her

as if it had gargled nails, in a rough and raspy incoherent voice before jabbing his spear near her face. Roselyn flinched as the spear came a little too close to comfort.

Backing up a little, Roselyn held with both of her hands up in surrender. "U-Um, guys, what did he say?"

"I don't know, I don't speak goblin," Evie shrugged, "Goblins can understand human speech, but we can't understand them."

Roselyn wasn't paying attention to Evie, all her attention was focused on the spear at was being held in front of her face.

"We surrender!" Jay announced stepping in between Roselyn and the goblin, moving the spear away from the both of them with his hand.

The two goblins looked at each other and the next thing they knew, they were cuffed and then shoved into the transport carriages. It was a tight squeeze since the carriage wasn't big enough to hold seven extra people.

Ben blew a sigh of relief, "Well that plan worked out better than expected."

"See guys, Jay knows what he is doing," Roselyn smiled, feeling proud of her boyfriend.

"One problem," Claire turned to Jay, "How are we going to get out of these cuffs, genius?"

Jay couldn't help but let a smirk make its way across his face, "You're dealing with a master lock picker. There hasn't been a lock that I couldn't pick! Just keep them on until we get to the cathedral and wait for my signal. Until then, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

As they sat back and tried to enjoy the ride, it proved difficult to do so. Everyone was nervous and uncertain of what lied ahead of them, they didn't know what to expect the second time around.

The coronation was about to start and Mal was up on the dais, waiting for her mother to make her grand entrance. She couldn't bring herself to look at the crowd of heroes and heroines, who were all in chains that were bolted to the floor in front of her; they weren't going anywhere. Nor could she look at Fairy Godmother who was standing on the other side of the dais, chained and bolted to the floor as well.

Mal would have grabbed the wand right then and there, turning everything back to the way it was. However, the wand was protected inside the glass covering and was under a spell that Maleficent had placed on it. No one could lift the glass until Maleficent allowed one to do so. For the first time in her life, Mal felt horrible for her own actions. She caused this mess, and she was about to fix it.

Mal turned her attention to the entrance as goblins were still escorting prisoners into the cathedral. She had been trying to spot her friends ever since she had arrived and was starting to get worried about them. Mal didn't have to wait long to find out what happened to them. Mal stared in shock, her worst fears became a reality when she saw her friends enter the cathedral. Mal started to internally panic when she noticed that they had their wrists in handcuffs.

Mal's eyes locked onto Jay's. He winked in her direction and she instantly calmed down. This is all part of the plan. She felt at ease now that her friends were here. That meant that she wouldn't be left alone to face her mother.

* * *

Upon entering the cathedral, Roselyn immediately scanned the crowd for her parents. After a few seconds of searching, she caught a glimpse of them a few rows down from the front. She hoped that they were alright and she swore to herself that she'll save her home and family.

The group was then placed a few rows down from the dais and then bolted to floor. Once the goblins were out of sight, Jay reached for the hairpin Evie had snuck to him earlier in the carriage and began to try and pick the lock on his cuffs. But before Jay could unlock his cuffs the coronation was starting to commence.

As soon as Maleficent had stepped into the room, she briskly made her way down the aisle, as if she was in a hurry to get crowned. No one in the crowd was cheering for her, except for the goblins. Maleficent managed to strike fear into everyone's hearts just by walking past, making the bravest hero or heroine shiver or cower. As Maleficent approached the dais, she climbed the steps and stood in front of the Beast's spell jar.

Fairy Godmother cautiously moved over to the Beast's spell jar, before lifting the lid and gripped the wand in her hand. The woman thought of using a spell to reverse all of this but she didn't know what Maleficent would do to her if she tried. Meanwhile, Jay had managed to free himself, Roselyn, Ben, Claire and Evie, and he was scrambling to free Meraud and Carlos from their cuffs.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Maleficent snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for? Crown your new empress!"

Fairy Godmother flinched at Maleficent's tone but didn't make a move to do as Maleficent had asked.

The Mistress of all Evil was starting to grow impatient, "If you won't do it then I shall have to do it myself!"

Before Fairy Godmother could conjure up a spell to defend herself, Maleficent held up her staff and the orb that was wrapped around inside it glowed green for a brief second before Fairy Godmother froze like a statue.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"Now, where were we?" Maleficent asked rhetorically as she pondered for a moment.

Mal saw that this was her chance to grab the wand while her mother was distracted. She looked over to Jay, who had just finished freeing Carlos and Meraud, before she gave him the signal. She then bounded over to her mother and went to snatch the wand out of her mother's grip. However, Maleficent saw Mal coming towards her and quickly moved out of the way. Mal gasped before she tripped and tumbled down the stairs of the dais, landed at the bottom.

"Mal!" Ben shouted before he ran over to her, making sure that she was okay.

Roselyn, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Meraud and Claire all ran up and stood behind Ben and Mal.

"Just as I suspected!" Maleficent cried as she watched the scene before her. "I always knew you were weak," Maleficent sneered down at Mal, "It seems that your time here in Auradon on top of falling in love has made you even weaker, as well as vulnerable."

"Falling in love is not a sign of weakness. Love is a powerful thing and it triumphs over any evil! Mal cried out, sneaking a glance towards Ben.

Maleficent scoffed, "Please, spare me. You don't even know what true evil is! I knew you couldn't live up to my legacy."

"I don't care about living up to your legacy anymore. I'm not you, mother, nor will I _ever_ be!"

As her daughter's words registered, something inside Maleficent snapped. "I knew you wouldn't. From the moment you were born, I knew I should've gotten rid of you when I first had the chance."

Her mother's words pierced through her like a knife. Not only did her own mother tell her that she wasn't wanted from birth, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. Talk about rubbing salt into the wound. Mal stared at her mother with confusion and hurt in her eyes, while Maleficent stared down at her with nothing but a cold and ruthless gaze. Mal knew that she had meant every word.

Maleficent's words sparked a boiling rage deep within Mal, all it took was for something to ignite it. She had had enough and wanted to end this once and for all. Mal picked herself up from the ground and stood up tall. She didn't know if this would work or not but she stuck her hand out and shouted, "And now I command wand to my hand!"

The wand glowed and gold magic fizzed and sparked as it spilt from the tip and spiralled around it before it shot out of Maleficent's hand and levitated into Mal's hand.

Mal gasped in bewilderment, "Ha! It worked!"

"Ugh, I thought we were over this, _give me the wand!_ " The evil sorceress demanded, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"Mal, whatever you do, don't let her get the wand," Carlos commented, "Set everyone free first."

 _By the power of thee,_

 _undo these manacles and set them free!_

As Mal was casting the spell, Maleficent went to counter the spell but before she could, Jay leapt in front of her and grabbed her sceptre to try and pry it from her grip but Maleficent was stronger than she looked.

Suddenly, a blast of energy shot from her sceptre, which sent Jay flying across the room, landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Jay!" Roselyn called out before she ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, getting him to sit up.

Jay nodded weakly, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Roselyn knew that he wasn't fine and that he was trying to act tough. Maleficent let out an evil cackle, which prompted Roselyn to give her a death glare.

By the time Maleficent regained her composure, everyone in the cathedral was free. The Mistress of Evil cursed herself for allowing to be distracted before she started to grow angry, angrier than she had ever thought possible.

 _"Enough! You all will regret this!"_

Maleficent dissolved in lime green smoke which proceeded to fill the room, obscuring everyone's view. When the smoke finally cleared, Maleficent had transformed into an enormous terrifying dragon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, sorry for the delay! I'm also thinking of changing my pen name.

Remember to follow, favourite and review!


	18. Facing A Dragon

**18\. Facing A Dragon**

 **TheGreatGozilla:** I never once thought of giving the VKs punishments until I read your review, and you're right, they do deserve some punishment for what they did! In conclusion, they will receive punishment.

 **white tiger freak:** You'll just to wait and see!

 **maddypaddy30:** "You can't rush art!"

* * *

The dragon, who was once Maleficent a second ago, let out a ferocious roar which made everyone's hair stand on end. In her dragon form, she towered at almost a hundred feet tall, how could they possibly defeat her?

Carlos let out a groan in frustration, "We can never catch a break...can we?"

"Anyone got a plan?" Claire asked no one in particular before drawing her sword.

Roselyn helped pick Jay up off from the floor, before checking him over for any injuries. Mal turned to the group behind her, "Claire, Meraud, Jay you distract Maleficent. The rest of you take care of the goblins. I'll try to figure out a way to stop my mother."

Claire nodded before she shouted "Let's save Auradon!" and lept into action.

Cheers, whoops and cries erupted from the sea of people before chaos ensued. Good and evil went head to head in battle, fighting for supremacy. Meraud pulled out his bow and arrow before Jay grabbed a nearby floor candelabra, intending to use it like a sword and they both followed after Claire. As for Roselyn, Evie, Ben and Carlos, they were a little hesitant to leave Mal all on her own but did as they were told and went off to take care of the goblins.

As soon as Roselyn had split from the group she searched the crowds for her parents, desperate to know if they were alright. Her green eyes glided across the room until they landed on what she was looking for.

Wasting no time at all, Roselyn rushed over to her parents. "Mum, dad!" she called out.

Rapunzel and Eugene turned to see their daughter running towards them. "Roselyn!" Rapunzel shouted in relief.

Roselyn ran into their arms as they all pulled each other into a tight embrace. She had never been more joyful than to see them in that moment. They were alright and instantly her mind was at ease.

"We were so worried about you!" Eugene said softly as he stroked his daughter's hair.

Roselyn was released from their embrace but their hands still remained around her. "I'm fine," she assured, "But we've got bigger things to worry about." Roselyn gestured to all of the goblins that were coming at them from in all different directions.

Immediately, Rapunzel and Eugene leapt into action; Rapunzel grabbed a long banner which was hanging on a pillar that had Auradon's symbols and colours stitched onto it, while Eugene grabbed a candle stand and held with both hands.

Using the banner as a substitute for the long hair she once possessed, Rapunzel whipped the banner around one of the many rafters of the cathedral. She vaulted herself off from the floor and swung above everyone who was fighting off the goblins before she swung down low and kicked four goblins into a wall. They all disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

While Eugene was watching his wife dispose of the goblins one by one, his gaze flickered down and noticed that some of the goblins had left a bunch of weapons scattered amongst the floor. Picking up a shield, Eugene picked up the handheld weapon before she called out to his daughter and threw it towards her.

Roselyn looked up just in time to see the shield flying towards her. Bracing herself, she reached out and fumbled for the shield. Once she had a firm grip on the shield, she adjusted it in her hands and stood up straight.

"Okay Rosie, you can do this. Just remember your training," Roselyn whispered to herself, tightening her grip on the mildly heavy shield.

Her parents had prepared her for a situation like this if she should ever have to hold her own in a fight, and that moment had finally come. Roselyn watched as everyone was taking down the goblins that continued to flood into the cathedral. Standing in the middle of the chaos, Roselyn could see everyone was helping to save Auradon; Elsa was using her ice magic to freeze multiple goblins at a time, Mulan and Shang were using awesome martial art skills to take the goblins down, Pegasus was using them as punching bags, Genie and Peter Pan were having fun, joking and playing around. Even Tarzan was swinging from banner to banner helping Rapunzel to get rid of the enemy.

Roselyn couldn't believe that despite Ben telling everyone to evacuate, mostly the citizens of the United States of Auradon stayed and helped serve and protect their home. Roselyn was distracted only for a moment until she spotted something from the corner of her eye. Roselyn turned to the side just in time to see a goblin with a sharp looking spear came racing towards her, and just when he was about to strike her with the spear her natural reflexes kicked in and brought the shield up to protect her face. The spear struck the shield just in time.

She drew in a shaky breath and let it out. It only took a couple of seconds for Roselyn to regain her composure before she knocked the spear out of the goblins hands with the shield and brought the shield down hard onto the goblins head. The goblin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Roselyn stood in silence for only a moment before letting out a laugh, bouncing up and down in happiness. She felt her adrenaline rush through her veins as she became more exhilarated. Not bad for her first battle. Roselyn spent the next couple of minutes fighting off every goblin that came at her and before long, every single goblin was gone thanks to everyone that helped.

Once she knew for sure that there were no more goblins left, Roselyn immediately turned her attention towards Jay and was relieved to know that he wasn't hurt or worse.

Roselyn could tell that Maleficent was getting quite agitated with Jay, Claire and Meraud constantly attacking her. But even with their weapons they weren't doing any significant damage nor were they fixing the problem, Mal and Evie were frantically flicking through a spellbook that Roselyn had never seen before, trying to find a spell that could turn her mother back to normal. Ben was still evacuating people out of the cathedral. Some people stayed but a lot of people took off to find a safe place to hide.

Carlos came up beside Roselyn. "We gotta do something!" He cried out desperately.

Roselyn stood there for a moment before she called out, "Jay, Claire, Meraud, we need to buy Mal more time!"

Jay's attention was pricked when he heard Roselyn. She was right. He knew that they couldn't keep this up forever. He had to act fast.

"You guys go and help Mal and Evie, I'll distract her!" Jay called out to the group before he left Claire and Meraud's sides and stood a few meters in front of the dragon.

"Hey! Over here, ugly!" Jay called out to the dragon trying to gain her attention.

The dragon snapped it's gaze down to see Jay waving his arms around to gain her attention.

"I've seen bigger lizards at the pet shop!" He taunted the dragon even further before he stabbed Maleficent in the leg before he broke out into a sprint.

Maleficent let out a spine-chilling roar and began to chase after Jay. Roselyn couldn't do anything but watch helplessly from a safe distance as her boyfriend weaved his way around the pillars of the cathedral.

Maleficent swiped at Jay with her claws but missed him by an inch, but then sometimes she would come way too close for comfort. But when Maleficent started to breath fire that's when everyone began to panic.

Dodging the flames as best as he could, Jay tried to lure away Maleficent away from his friends but it was difficult due to the limited space there was in the cathedral, so he had to stay on one side of the building while everyone was huddled on the opposite side.

After a while of running around trying to keep Maleficent distracted, Jay was running out of breath, so he hid behind a pillar to catch his breath. But this was a big mistake as Maleficent jumped out of nowhere before she lifted her claws and pinned Jay to a pillar. This knocked the wind out of Jay while the pillar crumbled upon impact, but it remarkably stayed upright.

Everyone in the cathedral stood in disbelief and fear, they couldn't do anything but watch on in horror. Roselyn gasped, her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She watched as Maleficent

lifted her claws off of Jay however he couldn't move because he was still trying to recover from being slammed into the pillar. An evil glint flickered with Maleficent's eyes before she slashed him across his chest and arms. Jay let out a series of horrific wails and grunts. Maleficent continued to torture Jay in relish.

Standing a few feet away, Roselyn couldn't bare to hear Jay cry out in pain any longer. She had to do something and fast. So, without thinking for her own safety, Roselyn ran over towards the dragon. Everyone called out for her to come back but Roselyn ignored them and just kept running. As Roselyn got closer, Maleficent paused before she opened her mouth, baring her razor-sharp teeth as smoke poured out from her mouth.

Roselyn realised that Maleficent was getting ready to burn Jay into a crisp. Starting to panic, she quickened her pace, running as fast as she could. When she reached the dragon's tail, Roselyn began to attack with her shield. Doing everything she should to gain her attention; hitting and jabbing her with the shield. Maleficent turned her attention away from Jay to behind her. This gave Jay the opportunity to jump out of Maleficent's grip and stumble away. Roselyn was relieved to see that Jay got away, but now she was the primary target, Jay completely forgotten about.

Maleficent turned her whole body around to face the young princess. Without wasting any time, Roselyn ran off, Maleficent hot on her heels.

"Roselyn, no!" Jay called out weakly.

However, Roselyn didn't hear Jay's protests as she was more focused on trying to get away from the dragon. After running and weaving her way in between pillars for what seemed for a couple of minutes, Roselyn was getting worn out and she couldn't keep this up for long. As she was coming up to the other end of the cathedral, Roselyn dared to peek over her shoulder to see how far Maleficent was behind her. However, this caused her to trip over her own feet and tumble to the floor.

Roselyn sat on the floor, panting heavily as her lungs were burning for the oxygen that they craved. Maleficent quickly caught up to her, stopping inches away from her. As Roselyn was about to accept her fate, thinking that this is how it'll all end for her, Evie came out of nowhere.

"Magic mirror, show your bright light!" Evie commanded as her mirror projected a bright light into Maleficent's face with her small magic handheld mirror.

This blinded Maleficent, making her recoil. Roselyn sighed in relief that Evie came to her aid.

"Behind me, E!" Mal called out.

Evie jumped behind Mal and instantly went over to Roselyn get up from the ground.

"I've had enough of this, leave my friends alone!" Mal roared before she stood in between her friends and Maleficent, "This is between you and me, mother."

Mal and her mother engaged in a stare off with one another. Mal then started to chant:

 _The strength of evil is good as none,  
when stands before four hearts as one._

 _The strength of evil is good as none,  
when stands before four hearts as one.  
_

 _The strength of evil is good as none,  
when stands before four hearts as one!_

Maleficent was overpowered, and in the blink of an eye, Maleficent disappeared into a puff of lime green smoke. Mal gasped, staring off into space in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Evie asked in shock.

"I have no idea," Mal answered, just as shocked as Evie was.

Mal walked up to the spot where her mother once stood but was quickly approached by Fairy Godmother. She explained to Mal that her mother shrank to the size of the love in her heart, which was the size of a tiny lizard.

Roselyn quickly thanked Evie for coming to her rescue. The bluenette smiled and nodded before walking off towards Mal.

Roselyn watched Mal and Fairy Godmother before she felt someone pull her into a tight embrace. Roselyn was astonished by who it was. Claire was rarely the one to give hugs, usually, it was Roselyn who gave them to her. Much to Claire's distaste.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rose," Claire breathed, " _Never_ do that again."

Roselyn couldn't help but let out a laugh before hugging her best friend tighter, "I'm glad you're okay too, and as for never doing what I just did again...I can't promise you anything."

Everyone started to celebrate their victory, everyone was reuniting with their family and friends, giving each other long hugs. As Claire released Roselyn from their embrace, Roselyn's mind switched to Jay. Her eyes widened in terror before she frantically searched for him.

"Jay…" she whispered before she repeated it louder, "Jay!"

She turned to see Jay a few feet away, trying to support himself on a pillar.

"Jay?" Roselyn questioned nervously, her voice wavering.

Jay's eyes locked onto Roselyn's. He managed to crack a small smile and pushed himself off from the pillar slowly. Once he was hunched upright, his hand instantly went to hold and support his other arm and tried to take a step forward, but his legs give out on him and he collapsed to the floor.

" _Jay!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I apologise for not updating. Recently I've been dealing with personal problems that have changed my life in a big way and I just needed a huge break from everything. But now I'm back and ready to finish this story!

I really hope this chapter had enough exciting action in it because I have no idea on how to write an action scene. It's a weakness of mine but I hope this attempt was okay! Please tell me if you think I did bad, okay or awesome! I accept all types of criticism.

The next few chapters won't be a long wait, I can assure you.

Remember to follow, favourite and review!


	19. Healing Incantation

**19\. Healing Incantation**

 **Guest:** Things are slowly getting better, thank you for expressing concern!

 **Trigger Warnings:** Blood, death and...just really heartbreakingly angsty.

* * *

" _Jay!_ "

The cathedral fell silent as Roselyn sprinted over to him, forgetting the burning sensation in her legs from all the running she had done moments ago and collapsed beside him. Roselyn then lifted his head gently and placed it into her lap. Jay hissed at the movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roselyn muttered.

Jay's voice shuttered, "S'Okay."

"Don't worry Jay, everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay, you have to be."

Roselyn looked down to examine his wounds; they were worse than she thought. His arms and chest were stained red with blood. Roselyn couldn't bare the sight of the blood that was continuously seeping through his clothes.

"I-I don't think I'm going to m-make it, Roselyn," Jay told truthfully, writhing in pain.

Roselyn tore her gaze away from Jay's wounds before resting on his brown eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that were once filled with so much life and mischief. But now, they were beginning to dim, losing their fire. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She didn't like what Jay was saying, not one bit.

"No, no, don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Roselyn exclaimed, shaking her head.

Roselyn looked up, searching the crowd that had gathered around the two. Her gaze swept across the faces of all her friends and family. Majority of them barely even knew Jay personally, but nonetheless, they were just as distraught as Roselyn was feeling in that moment. Roselyn quickly located the person she was looking for, locking eyes with the person that she thought would be of help.

"Fairy Godmother, p-please do something!" Roselyn pleaded.

Fairy Godmother thought that her heart was going to break from Roselyn's expression alone. The fairy stepped forward, clutching her wand nervously with a regretful expression, "I'm sorry my dear, but there's nothing I can do. My magic can't heal people and there's no time to get him medical assistance."

 _Magic. Heal_. If only Roselyn possessed her mother's healing ability, then Jay wouldn't be dying on the cold hard floor of the cathedral. Roselyn nodded her head slowly before her gaze dropped to meet Jay's once more. Fairy Godmother stepped back into the crowd who watched on in silence.

"R-Roselyn, I-I need to tell you something," Jay spoke up before he hissed in pain. Roselyn perked up and gave him her full and undivided attention.

Jay let out a grunt, the pain he felt was too much to bare, but he needed her to know so he soldiered on. He took a deep breath in before he released it, "I wanna tell you that—that I'm so _glad_ I ate that cookie. Without it, I never would h-have realised my true f-feelings for you. You showed me what l-love and compassion, looked like... _felt_ like. You mean the world to me. Never lose that smile that managed to brighten up my life."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she gave him a weak smile and Jay gave her one in return. Jay was growing weaker and weaker with every second that flew by, and with his final breath, he whispered, "Roselyn... _I love you_ …"

Before Roselyn could say anything back, Jay's eyes slid shut and fell limp in her arms. Roselyn paused for a moment before she then began to shake him lightly, "No, no, no, Jay! P-Please wake up, _please_!"

No matter how much she tried to wake him up, he wouldn't wake up. She was met with cold silence. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

" _No_..."

Tears of sadness and despair streamed down Roselyn's cheeks, her choked sobs echoed throughout the high ceilings of the cathedral. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment, it felt like her heart broke into a million pieces. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at his strong and handsome face, delicately stroked his hair before she cradled his cheek in her hand. On impulse, Roselyn began to sing softly:

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Roselyn's voice cracked at the end of the song before she let a few more sobs escape from her throat, tears falling haphazardly on Jay's face. She then buried her head into Jay's neck, gripping him tightly.

No one said anything, they all just hung their heads in silence. Honouring a brave man. No one even dared to remove Roselyn from Jay's lifeless body, they decided to let her grieve. Suddenly, a faint glow filled the room which caught everyone's attention. The crowd looked up to see that Roselyn's tears were glowing a golden yellow!

"It's not possible..." Rapunzel murmured, watching her daughter in utter disbelief.

Was it possible that the magic of the golden flower was unknowingly passed down to Roselyn? Rapunzel thought she had used the last of the flowers magic when she shed that final teardrop but apparently not. This new development made Rapunzel feel conflicted. Eugene placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as if he knew what she was thinking because he was thinking it as well.

As Roselyn was beginning to come to terms of Jay's death, she shed one final tear before lifting her head up to see a golden glow shining from Jay's chest. Drawing in a breath, Roselyn watched numbly as golden streams of light swirled around her as it travelled straight to Jay's injuries and it seemed to suck the light in as if it was oxygen. Roselyn at first was extremely confused, but then she realised something. She had inherited her mother's healing ability!

Roselyn had so many questions but she was too distracted by what was happening in front of her to ask them. It was a beautiful sight to behold but it was short-lived, as the streams of light disappeared as quickly as they came. Roselyn sat still for a moment, frozen in place before she leaned over Jay's body to double check to see if Jay's wounds were completely healed and sure enough, they were! Roselyn's hand hovered over the spot, tempted to take a closer look but she dared not touch it. She was too scared to touch where the wound was previously.

Suddenly, Jay began to stir before his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Roselyn…" Jay said softly, his eyes swept up to meet hers.

"Jay…" Roselyn breathed out in relief.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily," Jay joked, his lips formed into one of his infamous smirks.

Roselyn laughed. She could hardly contain her joy. "l love you too, Jay," Roselyn professed out of the blue.

Before Jay could even speak, Roselyn grabbed Jay's shirt collar and captured his lips into a passionate kiss. The entire cathedral applauded, celebrating their victory without any interruptions; Auradon was saved!

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was a short one guys. Fun fact, I listened to the score 'The Tear Heals' and the 'Healing Incantation' from Tangled's soundtrack non-stop while writing this chapter. I hope I made this angsty enough!

Remember to follow, favourite and review!


	20. Happily Ever After

**20\. Happily Ever After**

From a wave of Fairy Godmother's magic wand, Auradon was restored to its former glory and it was as if nothing had ever happened. However, no one in Auradon was ever going to forget what had happened in the past week, how a mix of teenagers, that came from a good and bad lineage, lead a whole kingdom to defeat a powerful enemy. It was surely going to be recorded within the history books, as well as people's stories and experiences would be passed down for generations to come.

Back at Auradon Prep, the students went about their daily lives, the past week was completely forgotten about. Fairy Godmother requested an audience with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos in her office as soon as possible, and so there they were. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the four teens all sat in Fairy Godmother's office in front of a large mahogany desk. While they waited for their principal to shortly arrive, their eyes swept around the moderate sized office.

The walls of the office were a soft periwinkle, while the rest of the decor and accessories were matching pinks and whites. The desk was littered with various trinkets and basic office stationary, complete with a sliver desktop metal crown logo on the back which sat on the left corner of the desk. On one side of the desk sat a silver picture frame that contained a photograph of Fairy Godmother and Jane, both had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug with the biggest smiles on their faces looking genuinely happy. Carlos couldn't help but smile at Jane's smiling face.

As minutes passed, Mal was getting fidgety. She hated silences like this and if this was their last few hours in Auradon, she wanted to voice for apologises and make amends. She didn't want her friends to hate her.

"Guys, if these are our last few hours in Auradon," Mal spoke pausing for a moment, "I want you all to know that I am truly _sorry_. I messed this all up for all of you. I know you all like it here and —"

"You aren't just to blame, we all are," Evie cut Mal off.

"Evie's right," Carlos spoke up, "We all followed along with your plan."

"No matter what happens, we'll stick together," Jay said firmly.

Before Mal could speak, the door to the office suddenly swung open and Fairy Godmother entered the room. The door behind her with a soft click as she maneuvered her way over to her desk and sat down in the plush periwinkle chair.

Fairy Godmother paused for a moment before she spoke, her tone serious, "What you four did was completely irrational, irresponsible and unforgivable. For an offence this severe, I should be sending you all back to the Isle..."

The four teens expressions contorted into ones of panic and sadness. They didn't want to go back to the Isle!

"Fairy Godmother," Mal spoke up quickly, startling the other four teens, "It was my and my mother's plan, they had nothing to do with it...I —"

Fairy Godmother held her hand up and Mal immediately stopped talking. "However, I can't deny the fact that you all tried to right your wrongs and that you all have served Auradon in its time of need and you all made a huge sacrifice. Me and _King_ Ben had a meeting with each other and came to the conclusion that we will not be sending you all back to the Isle."

The four teens faces lit up in happiness. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were relieved to learn that they weren't going to be sent back to the Isle.

"However, I'm afraid I can't let you four walk out of here unpunished. Despite saving Auradon, I won't be giving you a passing grade for Remedial Goodness 101," Fairy Godmother explained sadly.

The teen's smiles fell into frowns. Deep down, they knew that something like that was coming but they aren't too disappointed at all and accepted defeat. They deserved it.

"As for you, Jay. I'm glad to see you alive and well. I shall see to it that Chad will be punished for falsely accusing you of stealing another student's property. As well as stealing a student's property."

Jay nodded his head in understanding as he gave Fairy Godmother a smile.

Fairy Godmother gave him a bright smile, before her eyes swept over the others, "Now...you are all free to go. I shall see you all back in Remedial Goodness 101 next year."

* * *

Later that night, end of the year — as well as overdue coronation celebrations commenced. The students were dancing the night away, celebrating the newly crowned King Ben of Auradon in the school's courtyard. It was the perfect end after such an exciting year. All the boys were in suits similar to their coronation suits as well as the girls, wearing short knee length. An upbeat song was blasting through the speakers as bursts of kaleidoscopic colours illuminated the night sky.

 **Mal**

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

Mal watched as the newly crowned King Ben was being carried on two princes' shoulders before they carried him onto the stage and set him down.

 **Evie**

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 **All**

 _Ohay, ohay hey!_

 **Ben**

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book story of our lives,_

 _This is us taking back the night._

 _Ohay, ohay_

Mal danced her way to him. Ben happily took her hand in his and they danced together.

 **Mal**

 _Break the spell,_

 _We were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Ohay, ohay_

 **Evie**

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 _Ooh, oh, oh_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh, oh, oh,_

 _Ohay, ohay hey_

Evie was dancing her heart out and was enjoying her time in the spotlight, along with Doug of course.

 **All**

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _On the right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Ohay ohay hey!_

Carlos and Jay made their way over to Jane who was sitting on a bench alone and sat on either side of her. Carlos and Jay then held out both of their hands for Jane to take. Jane was hesitant but placed her hand in theirs. The boys pulled her up to her feet and they all made their way to the stage.

 **Carlos**

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off,_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,_

 _Show 'em how passion sound_

The three stopped at the stairs before Carlos took Jane, leaving Jay to sit on the stairs. But he wasn't sitting for long once Roselyn made her way over to him.

 **Jay**

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judgin' me 'cause of my background_

 _Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now_

 _I ain't goin' out like that now_

 **Roselyn**

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 **Jay**

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh oh oh_

Roselyn pulled him up, doing a little twirl before she dragged him up the stairs and into the dancing crowd with a bright smile. He couldn't say no to that smile.

 **All**

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _That's right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off,_

 _We got to set it off,_

 _Get ready to set it off_

 _Come on_

 _3, 2, 1, Uh_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _To the left_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the right_

 _We got to set it off!_

Once the song finished, more fireworks lit up the night sky. Everyone bowed to their new King and cheered before they continued on dancing. Meanwhile, Jay had pulled Roselyn away from the celebrations and they walked through Auradon Prep's grounds in order to get some privacy. They walked silently, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Music and cheers could be heard in the distance.

"You know, I've realised something," Jay spoke up first.

"And what might that be?" Roselyn asked, tilting her head to the side in a way that Jay found to be absolutely adorable. Jay stopped walking and Roselyn stopped after.

Jay looked down and smiled softly at her, " _You_ were my big score.

I always thought the big score was treasure — riches beyond my wildest dreams, but it turns out...that it was you all this time. You were the real treasure I needed to find. You're a jewel beyond compare."

Roselyn couldn't help but smile and blush at his words before she spoke shyly, "And I have come to realise something too...you're my new dream. I found my adventure in you. Before you entered my life, I wanted nothing more than to learn more about myself and what the world had to offer me, but now, I don't really need to go to the ends of the earth to find adventure because it has been here...right in front of me. I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Roselyn," Jay professed, his eyes sparkling.

He then swept Roselyn off her feet. Completely surprising her by picking her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and under her legs, and holding her bridal style. Jay then gave her a smirk before he leaned in and pulled her into a romantic and passionate kiss.

In that moment, Jay and Roselyn both had a feeling that this wasn't the end of their story.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's is the final chapter for this story everyone! A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story of mine. I'm eternally grateful. Roselyn and Jay's stories are far from over, so make sure to keep a look out for the next part of my descendants series titled 'Barely Lethal'. I expect the first chapter to be up around December or January, February at the latest.

Happy Holidays and remember to follow, favourite and review!


End file.
